DBZ: Anchor
by Ace Son
Summary: Gohan, who recently acquired the title of "Strongest known being in the Universe", is having trouble controlling the power of his Mystic form. He must find a way to control his power so that he may live a "Normal" life without harming the ones he loves. My take on Gohan and Videl's life after the Buu Saga. G/Vi fluff present. OC's inbound. Mature Viewers. I don't own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**:

_**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters. I also used to own this cup of noodles one time, it was the only source of liquid in the house so I had to eat that. I no longer own that cup of noodles but it was good.**_

**(A/N)**

_Welcome to my first fan fiction everyone! This story is mainly a Gohan/Videl fic but their will be some other prominent characters including one main OC. I'll try to include most of the Z fighters but all of them probably won't make an appearance. This is also by no means an action fic, It is mainly a little bit of all genres but fighting will only be referenced and I will not be going into detail about the fights. All fights I mention will more than likely be spars or minor complications. (Example being Sharpner trying to hit on Videl and getting punished for such). Anyway, if that's not your cup of tea then I don't recommend reading this fic. I'm assuming you all have read the summary so I think I'll leave it at that. I'll include an A/N at the beginning and end of each chapter if necessary. Enjoy chapter 1!_

"This means talking"

_´This means thinking´_

_This means a sound is being made (Beep Beep)_

_"This means someone is talking on the phone/intercom etc."_

**"This means a dangerous/important person is speaking" (Shenron/Kai's)**

_**´This means telepathy/Bond speak´**_

_Edited on July 18th..._

* * *

><p>´<em>I've helped save the world several times, I'm the strongest known being in the Universe, I'm one of the smartest people on the planet after Bulma, yet I can't even ask Videl to go out with me.´<em> Gohan thought.

"Why are girls so confusing!" Gohan cried out loud.

Chi-Chi turned her attention away from the dishes and smiled at her first-born son. "I'm sure this has to do with Videl, right?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I've just never experienced these feelings with someone before, I care a lot about Videl but we haven't really talked about 'us' since she found out I was alive on top of Korin's Tower," Gohan replied. "I know we both care for each other but, the truth is, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her."

Chi-Chi gave her son a confused look, "What do you mean Gohan? You would never hurt Videl, or any of our friends for that matter." she said.

Gohan walked over and picked up one of the dry plates which cracked under his touch."I haven't learned to control my awakened power yet mom, I bruised Videl's ribs by simply hugging her." Goku chose that moment to walk in the kitchen. With his Saiyan hearing, Goku was able to hear their conversation from the living room.

"Why don't you just train your body to control your power? That's what I had to do when I ascended to super Saiyan 3! I remember when I first ascended to super Saiyan 3! I nearly destroyed the Grand Kai's car! Boy was King Kai mad!" Goku laughed.

"It's not that simple dad, I've already tried with Piccolo and the outcome was a big crater under me with half a mile of trees blown away by the tremendous force. I don't want to harm the earth...or Videl..." Gohan replied worriedly.

"Then leave!" Goku said like it was obvious.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed. "How could you tell my sweet little innocent boy to leave?!" Chi-Chi yelled while she whipped out her frying pan.

"No, no, Chi-Chi that's not what I meant! OUCH! Where does that thing come from anyway?!" Goku replied being chased around the dining table by Chi-Chi. Gohan, who completely understood what his father was trying to tell him, decided to visit Bulma. Gohan quickly rushed out of the house and flew off towards Capsule Corp to get away from his mother's wrath before he suffered the same fate as his father.

* * *

><p>Gohan, taking his father's advice, decided to try to train his power to be controlled in an environment that he wouldn't feel bad if he wreaked havoc upon. Not that Gohan would do that on purpose of course. In order to do that, Bulma would have to lend Gohan a space ship for him to travel to an uninhabited planet for him to learn how to control his power.<p>

Gohan landed with a soft thud as he arrived at Capsule Corporation. The last thing he saw was an orange and lavender blur before being tackled to the ground.

"Big brother!" Both Goten and Trunks shouted happily.

"How's it goin' squirts? Gohan replied brushing himself off as he picked himself up off of the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks questioned Gohan.

"Aww please don't make me go home big brother!" Goten squealed.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not here to break up your guy's fun. I'm actually here to talk to your mom Trunks. Gohan replied.

"What is your business with the woman brat?" A voice snarled coming from a nearby tree revealing to be none other than the Prince himself.

"Oh, hi Vegeta! I didn't notice you over there." Gohan chuckled rubbing his neck in the all to familiar 'Son' pose. "I just wanted to know if Bulma would be willing to help me control my newly awakened power." Gohan grinned. Vegeta, agitated that he was reminded how, yet again, surpassed in power by Kakarot's first brat, just grumbled mentioning something along the lines of a spar later while walking back inside of Capsule Corp.

Trunks and Goten led Gohan to the lab, where Bulma was working on a new invention. Upon entering the room, they saw Bulma coming out from under a big machine covered by a tarp. Bulma was in blue overalls and a white undershirt with oil smeared all over her face, hands, and clothes with some marks on her skin that were probably burns from the electrical wiring.

"What'cha working on Bulma?" Gohan said announcing his presence. Bulma, noticing her son and her god sons, let out a smile after seeing Gohan. She hasn't seen Gohan in nearly a month after the Z-Party celebrating the defeat of Majin Buu.

"Hey Gohan!" Bulma replied. "I haven't seen you or Videl in a while, have you guys been busy?" Bulma winked making Gohan blush and resort to the 'Son Grin'.

"Actually Bulma, I have been trying to control my mystic form with Piccolo to control my strength." Gohan nervously replied.

"Oh, okay. So what brings you around Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Well actually, it's about what I just mentioned. I can't train my body to get used to my power without endangering Earth and it's inhabitants. I want to travel to an uninhabited planet to train without worrying about hurting anyone." Gohan explained.

"I have the perfect ship for you Gohan! It's not done yet but it's much faster than any ship we've encountered. Come by tomorrow and I'll let you know how soon you can leave." Bulma replied.

"Thanks Bulma! You're the best!" Gohan said giving Bulma a hug.

"OUCH!" yelped Bulma.

"Oh sorry Bulma, this is why I need that training hehehe..." Gohan sheepishly said.

"It's fine Gohan, it's not your fault an oversized piece of gum forced you to become stronger. Just try to be careful against people who aren't aliens." Bulma grunted.

Gohan then remembered that Bulma never answered his earlier question. "By the way Bulma, what is that new invention you were working on?" Gohan questioned curiously.

Bulma just smirked and said "You'll find out soon." after that she went back to work. _´I am such a genius´_ thought Bulma.

Gohan decided to go ahead and head home with Goten before they missed supper. That was definitely not on Gohan's to do list. Gohan turned around to see that both of the chibis were gone. _´I wonder where those two little devils ran off to.´_ thought Gohan.

Gohan walked back outside searching for Goten so they could leave. Gohan, still being wiped out from training earlier today with Piccolo, decided to try to conserve what energy he had left and decided to take an easier approach in finding his little brother. "GOTEN! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME OR YOUR GOING TO MISS SUPPER!" Gohan yelled out.

Almost instantly an orange blur went rushing past Gohan. He managed to catch "Race you big broth-" before being out of hearing range. Gohan, with a smirk, decided to let his little brother get a 15 second head start. He figured that, with the distance from CC to his house, Gohan would still manage to beat Goten only going at half of his maximum speed. Gohan finally took off breaking the sound barrier as soon as he lifted into the air.

By the time Gohan got home, he figured he had a good 2 minutes until his brother arrived. Deciding to taunt his little brother, Gohan got himself relaxed on the couch.

When Goten finally walked through the door, he saw his brother sleeping on the couch. Goten jumped on Gohan's chest successfully waking him up. "Hey squirt, finally decided to come home?" Gohan teased.

"Why are you so fast? I'll never beat you." Goten pouted.

Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair. "You'll get there eventually squirt. You have a lot more years ahead of you."

"TIME FOR DINNER KIDS!" Their mother called. With that, Goten's mood did a 180. The Son household had a normal dinner discussing their day. After dinner, Gohan and Goten retreated into their bedrooms after a long day. Gohan wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible. For a few reasons.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. <em>´Didn't we have bacon and eggs yesterday?'<em> Thought Gohan. _´Oh well, no matter what mom's cooking it will always be better than rice all day for a year straight. I hope I never have to experience that again.´_ Gohan thought, reminiscing about the time he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Goten opened the bedroom door and stared inside their bedroom checking to see if Gohan was awake yet. Goten broke the habit of jumping on his brother to wake him up in the morning due to the fact that he went flying through their bedroom wall the last time he did that. Gohan's new mystic form seemed to just buff his base form. Think of it as a new form of Super Saiyan that doesn't have an off switch. His mystic form doesn't seem to affect the power levels of his super Saiyan forms. Gohan wasn't even sure if he could ascend to Super Saiyan anymore. He didn't mind though, Super Saiyan always had the unrelenting rage that followed with its power. Gohan prefers his mystic form in which he is calmer, allowing him to be more strategic in battle unlike his fight with Cell where his rage consumed him and clouded his judgement.

"Big brother! Breakfast is ready and me and dad can't eat 'cause mom said no one gets to eat until you wake up so can you wake up because me and daddy are reeealy hungry please!" Goten managed to say all in one breath.

"Haha, sure thing squirt, just let me get dressed. I have a few things I need to do today so do you want to go to Trunk's house to play?" Asked Gohan.

"Really! I can't wait! But...I have to ask Mom first...she might make me study again today." Goten replied sadly.

"Don't worry about that Goten, don't you remember when Mom said she was going out shopping with 18 and Marron? I'm sure she won't mind." Gohan reassured.

"All right!" Replied Goten, leaving the room allowing his brother to get dressed.

_´Goten has so much energy and is so carefree. He's like father in almost every way.´_ Gohan thought happily.

Gohan quickly dressed into a gray short-sleeved Capsule Corp t-shirt. It's fabric was meant to expand whenever the Saiyans powered up, which increased their muscle size and height. It is very similar to the Saiyan battle armor in that aspect. Gohan also chose his short-sleeved shirt over his usual long-sleeved attire due to Videl insisting he wore more clothing that showed off his muscles. Gohan being his naïve self figured that Videl told him this because Sharpner always called him Nerd Boy and wanted to shut him up. Gohan also decided on standard Capsule Corp blue jeans.

Gohan ran off a mental checklist on the things he was doing today. The first thing he would do is drop Goten off at Capsule Corp and pick him up when he went to talk to Bulma about his trip. He reasoned that it would be better for him to talk with Bulma later rather than sooner today due to Vegeta's early morning temper. He would be forced to spar as soon as Vegeta saw him and he didn't want to be late for his plans today. Erasa decided last week that Videl, Gohan, Sharpner and herself were all going to see a movie together that came out today. Not wanting to upset the blond, reluctantly agreed.

_´At least Videl will be there.´_ thought Gohan.

After finally getting dressed, Gohan greeted his family who were all waiting for him at the dining table and they all started to dig in. After breakfast, Gohan kissed his mother on the cheek and told her he would be home by supper and that Goten would be at Capsule Corp. Gohan then retrieved his little brother and they both blasted off towards Capsule Corp. After dropping Goten off, Gohan checked his Saiyaman watch to see what time it was. It read 9:30 AM, leaving him and an hour and a half until he had to meet up with his friends. Gohan transformed into his alter ego and made his way to Videl's house to see if they could kill some time while they waited.

Upon landing in front of the Satan mansion, Gohan looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Sensing no one in his immediate area, he transformed back into his Capsule Corp outfit. Thankfully, no one knew about him being Saiyaman from the big reveal at the WMAT. The wish that was made to erase everyone's memory of Majin Buu also erased everyone seeing who Saiyaman is. The only non Z-Fighters who knew of his identity was Videl and her father. Gohan walked up to the Satan Mansion and knocked on the door. He heard a dog barking in which he assumed was the Satan family's new puppy named Bee. After a few short moments, none other than Buu himself opened the door with a bowl of pudding in one hand and Bee in the other.

"Hey Buu! Do you remember me! It's Gohan!" Gohan greeted joyfully.

Buu narrowed his eyes at Gohan before smiling widely. "Buu remember you! You strong guy! You are sexy guy too right?" Questioned Buu.

"Uhh well I don't know where you that from, but I am strong." Gohan replied nervously while instinctively rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me remember now! Mr. Satan's daughter call you sexy! Oops!" Buu shrieked. "Buu not supposed to tell anyone, don't tell or me turn you into chocolate!" Threatened Buu.

_´So, Videl thinks I'm sexy? Well that's good to know.´_ thought Gohan before replying. "Don't worry Buu, your secrets safe with me. Do you know where Videl is by any chance?" Questioned Gohan, who didn't sense Videl's ki anywhere and assumed she had it suppressed.

"Ms. Satan talked to the mustache guy and ran away, Buu haven't seen since then." Answered Buu.

_´Hmm, mustache guy? He must mean the Satan City police chief. She might need my help, I doubt it but I'd feel better if I was watching her.´_ Thought Gohan. "Thanks Buu, I think I know where she is, stay out of trouble now." Gohan said while transforming and preparing to take off.

"Buu will! Bye strong guy!" Buu shouted at the now flying Saiyaman. _´Buu out of pudding...Me turn lamp into chocolate!´_ Thought Buu while he was heading back inside the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>´I wish I could just fly down and take these thugs out. I don't want to reveal that I can fly though or I won't be left alone for ages.´ <em>Thought Videl as she landed her Jetcopter in the middle of the street beside a police barricade.

Jumping out of her vehicle, she immediately started jogging towards the Chief so that he can shed some light on the situation. She's going to have to make this quick because she didn't want to be late for her date with Goh- err, her get together with her friends at the movies. She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't actually dating Gohan. She slowly became more agitated by the day at that boy. She has dropped so many not-so-subtle hints that she was interested in him. Her stubbornness won't allow her to ask Gohan out. Her mind told her she didn't want a guy in her life while her heart said differently. She just decided to wait for Gohan to make the first move.

"Hey Videl." The chief said seeing Videl jog towards him successfully knocking her out of her trance.

"Hey Chief, what do we got?" Videl questioned casually. This has become second nature to her.

"We have 3 armed men with several hostages. The head honcho seems to be the guy with the shotgun. He's already shot and injured one officer. It seems he's using slug rounds. The other two just have handguns." The Chief informed.

"What are their demands?" Questioned Videl.

The chief got a light blush at this question "I'd err...rather not say..." the chief responded.

"Chief..." Videl urged him.

"Well Videl, he uh, he said he wanted you. I don't mean you, I mean _you_." The Chief answered, gesturing to Videl's body.

Now it was Videl's turn to blush. "Oh...Well he'll be getting a piece of me all right, he's going to get my fist in his face!" Shouted Videl hitting her left hand with her right.

All of a sudden, Videl and everyone around her heard what sounded like a man screaming in pure agonizing pain. Videl, thinking that the thugs were harming a hostage, immediately ran inside of the surrounded building only to see the 2 henchmen cowering in fear by the corner while their leader was on the verge of tears. His right arm was broken in 2 places while he looked to have multiple broken ribs. Videl then noticed who the person who brought the thugs down.

"Go- I mean Saiyaman?! What are you doing here? And did you have to break him that badly?" Asked Videl.

Gohan stood over the thug before leaning in close enough to the thugs ear. "If you ever even mention Videl's name again, I will find you and castrate you. While you're at it, don't try to pull a stunt like this again." Whispered Gohan loud enough for only the broken thug to hear. He then turned around and smiled at Videl.

"Hey Videl, I just thought I would go ahead and take care of these guys for you. As for this guy, well I may have heard of what he demanded and I may have went a little overboard." Gohan said.

"Well I didn't need your help! I'm perfectly capable on my own thank you very much!" Videl shot back. Little did Gohan know, she heard what Gohan said to the thug and was flattered at the protectiveness that Gohan was showing her. _´Wow, he's like my knight in shining armor, well, more like my Saiyan in spandex. I'm always more feminine when I'm around him.´_ Thought Videl.

"Gee, I'm sorry Videl, I couldn't really control myself..." Gohan admitted sheepishly.

"Whatever, it just saves me from getting blood on this outfit. Let's cuff 'em and get out of here." Videl added.

After cleaning up the mess those thugs made, Videl prepared to head back into her Jetcopter until she was stopped by Gohan. "Uhh Videl, you know we have that thing to attend to in about 30 minutes right?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I remember." Videl replied cheerfully. _´Man, her mood did a complete 180 mentioning the movies.´_

"Well do you want me to fly us there? I'm a lot faster than your Jetcopter." Gohan grinned at the thought of being able to hold Videl in his arms all the way to the movies.

"Fine I guess." replied Videl who was bubbling with excitement on the inside at the thought of Gohan holding her.

Videl then capsulised her vehicle and Gohan gently swept her off her feet holding her bridal style. Videl buried her head into Gohan's chest as he took off at high speeds. Gohan only went slightly faster than Videl's Jetcopter so he could hold Videl for as long as possible. He knew Videl could fly and didn't need to cover her face from these winds that she has been accustomed to for months now, but Gohan didn't object and found that he thought Videl looked cute like this. This was one of the few times that her feminine side was shown. Videl also knew that she didn't need to cover her face but she also knew that Gohan was going suspiciously slow. But, like Gohan, she didn't object. She could stay like this forever.

Gohan finally landed at a nearby park and reverted back into his CC outfit when he was sure no one was looking. Videl noticed that he took her advice of wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and she must say that she really like how the CC brand clothing really shows off Gohan's muscles. "...Videeel, anybody home?" Gohan asked. Videl then realized she was staring and turned away to hide her blush.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I zoned out, what were you saying?" Asked Videl.

"I was saying that we should head to the theater. Erasa would have our heads if we were late. We still have about 15 minutes and the theater is only about a 10 minute walk away. Are you ready to go?" questioned Gohan.

"Of course! Let's not waste any time." Videl responded.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Gohan finally started a conversation. "So Videl, now that we're out of school. Where do you plan on going to college? Bulma will be opening up her own University in West City in a couple of months. I'll be heading there." Gohan asked.

"Bulma told me about that and I've heard about it. It's no cake walk in getting accepted I heard. Every student will be accepted by Bulma or a few others she has selected to accept students. I'll probably also end up going there with you. Sharpner is too dumb for college and he just wants to pursue martial arts anyway. Hopefully Bulma will accept Erasa, she's a lot smarter than she lets on." Videl responded.

"I've noticed, and don't worry about Erasa, I'll make sure she gets in, I'm one of the select few that Bulma trusts to accept students." Gohan happily replied.

"Thanks for that, I'll just have to find a place I can stay at in West City where I won't be hounded by the vultures at." Videl replied glumly. She was obviously not looking forward to that search.

"You don't have to worry about that either! I know the perfect place for you to stay at!" Gohan replied.

"And where might that be?" Videl questioned curiously.

"You can stay with me!" Videl then blushed at the thought of living in the same house as Gohan. They aren't even officially together! "I'll be staying at Capsule Corp. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind you occupying a room there." Gohan continued.

With that, Videl let out an internal sigh and was relieved and somewhat disappointed at what Gohan said. "I'd like that. I'm good friends with Bulma anyhow and I can play with Trunks and Goten more as well!" Videl smiled at the thought of the two chibis. With that final statement, the two finally reached the theater right on time. The two saw their blond friends sitting at one of the tables talking to each other.

Erasa was the first to notice the pair and a smirk went on her face as she noticed them. _´Aww look at those two! I already hear the wedding bells! If only those two would finally get together. Hopefully my plan of watching a Romantic fighting movie will get those two in the mood.´_ Erasa thought.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Erasa called out. After the two sat down with their friends, Sharpner was the first to question them.

"What were you doing with my girl Nerd-Boy. Is he bothering you babe?" Asked Sharpner now directing his questions towards Videl.

Videl, who was surprisingly calm, just got up from her seat and stood about a foot away from Sharpner. "For one, I'm not your 'babe', 'girl', or anything for that matter." Videl then punched him in the gut hard. "Secondly, it's none of your damn business where I am or who I'm with." snapped Videl as she kicked Sharpner in the shin making him collapse in pain. Videl went right back to her seat as nothing happened.

Gohan realized he had his fists clenched together so tight he almost bruised himself. Luckily, no one noticed. Gohan had never felt so protective over Videl before, they're not even a couple! Nonetheless, Gohan was relieved that Videl handled the situation or he feared he would have been out of hand so to speak.

"So, what are we watching Erasa?" Gohan asked trying to lighten the mood.

"We're watching a romantic fighting movie called 'Breaking Hearts'. I figured I would like the romance and you three would enjoy the fighting. The movie just came out today!" Erasa responded cheerfully.

Too bad that both Gohan and Videl had already seen this movie. Having very influential people like Hercule and Bulma as connections can get you places. Like a movie that isn't out yet in your own personal home theater. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched 'Breaking Hearts' last week while Gohan and the chibis were forced to watch as well. As for Videl, well let's just say that Majin Buu is a big softie on the inside. He loves his romance movies, the fighting was merely a bonus. Needless to say, Videl also had to endure the movie.

While Gohan and Videl pretended to be slightly excited, they knew it was going to be a boring couple of hours. Sharpner couldn't care less what they were watching, he was only here to try and get with Videl and hopefully get lucky. Erasa then began to give out the tickets for the movies. They had about 10 minutes until the movie started so they went to buy some drinks and snacks.

"Uhh, guys...We have a problem here, I left the rest of my money at my house. Do any of you guys have enough money for snacks?" Questioned Erasa. "Don't worry E, you've paid for the tickets, I'll cover this one." Videl assured reaching into her fitted jeans for her money.

It was at that moment that Gohan finally noticed what Videl was wearing. She had on a baby blue fitted t-shirt with her navy blue skinny jeans. Her outfit made her look, well, sexy. It was almost as if she was trying to impress someone. Videl definitely never acted girly if she could help it. Suddenly he heard and saw Videl snapping her fingers in front of him, making him refocus.

"Earth to Gohan, snap out of it big guy." Videl said.

"I'm sorry I zoned out what were you saying?" Gohan apologized.

_´That was the same look on my face when I was thinking about Gohan's muscl- err... Physique. Was he checking me out?´_ Videl internally smiled at the thought. "I said do you have any money on you? There was a hole in my jeans and my money must have fallen out." Videl repeated.

Gohan then remembered that Bulma gave him a CC family credit card that had virtually an infinite amount of money on it. He's only had it for about 2 months and he has yet to use it. Bulma gave both him and Chi-Chi one after the Z-Party when they celebrated the defeat of Buu. Before Gohan could respond to Videl, Sharpner already pulled out a twenty and bought two couple combos. They consisted of one extra-large drink, one extra-large bucket of popcorn, and one bag/box of candy. Sharpner then walked up to Videl and handed her and Gohan each their own couple combos. The couple combos was supposed to be a romantic way spending your well-earned money on overly expensive snacks.

"I only had enough money for about 2 of these. I can share with Videl while Nerd Boy here can share with Erasa." Sharpner said knowing good and well that he had about 400 more dollars in his wallet.

"I have a better idea, I'll share with Gohan since you can't get it through to your brain that I don't want anything to do with you. You don't mind right E?" asked Videl? Erasa just shook her head. "Then it's settled." Continued Videl. She then handed her Couples Combo back to Sharpner and headed towards their movie and decided to get some seats at the top before someone took them. Everyone began to follow her until Sharpner approached Gohan.

"Hey Nerd Boy, talk to me in the bathroom after the movie." Sharpner commanded. Without saying another word, they both followed the girls and went to take their seats.

After finally settling in, the seating arrangements had Erasa at the far left, Sharpner beside her, with Videl, then Gohan. Gohan already began nibbling at the popcorn while Videl was sipping on their soda. Gohan chose the soda while Videl picked out the candy. Surprisingly, Gohan had picked Dr. Pepper. Which was her favorite soft drink. Add that to another list of things that they have in common. It may seem like such a simple thing. But Videl was making a big deal out of it in her head. She set the drink down and went to reach for some popcorn when she realized that almost a quarter of it was gone by Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Videl half yelled half whispered. "Your going to eat all the popcorn and the movie hasn't even started yet."

Gohan looked down and noticed a good part of popcorn was already gone. "I'm sorry Videl, I didn't even notice." Gohan apologized. Then Gohan leaned in closer to Videl and whispered low enough for only her to hear, "It's a Saiyan thing. We can eat a lot more than a Human. Besides, it's not like I'm waiting on anything, I've already seen this movie with Bulma. I didn't say anything so I didn't hurt Erasa's feelings." Gohan explained.

"Really? That's funny because me and Buu saw this movie a few days ago. I'll guess we can both be bored." Videl whispered back as they both began to laugh. The two blonds both noticed the exchange and while Erasa was ecstatic, Sharpner was boiling with fury. How dare this mountain boy come and try to take the girl he's been trying to sleep with all through high school. He'll show him who he's messing with after the movie. He doesn't want to cause a scene or anything.

It was about half way through the movie and both Gohan and Videl were close to falling asleep. The snacks were eaten a while ago and the two had nothing to do to keep themselves awake. Sharpner, wanting to take advantage of this, tried to snake his arm around Videl's shoulders. Gohan, being very sleepy but still very much alert, didn't like that Sharpner was taking advantage of her and smacked his hand away from her so fast that the only people who could see Gohan's arm had to be trained in ki. Videl did notice. Sharpner just stared at his hand in shock. He could already see a light bruise forming. He had no idea how that happened but he assumed that Videl hit him on instinct.

Videl then rested her head on Gohan's shoulder and muttered a quiet "Thanx Go-an." Videl could barely keep her eyes open and found herself falling asleep while using Gohan's shoulder as a pillow.

Gohan was too tired to really register what was going on. He managed to say "No prolem Vi." Before he rested his head on top of hers and together they drifted off into a slumber in which they did not want to be awoken from.

* * *

><p><em>Click. Flash.<em> They both awoke to a middle-aged woman flashing her camera on the sleeping Videl and Gohan. Videl looked over and saw Sharpner scowling at the credits with his arms folded across his chest. Erasa was staring at Videl practically beaming with joy. Videl then noticed what she was smiling about. Both she and Gohan realized that they feel asleep on one another and their arms self-consciously interlocked together. They quickly broke apart and started blushing furiously. Then Videl realized the worst part of this situation. The woman in front of her was a news reporter. Videl recognized her from some of her crime scenes.

"This is going to be headline news! Videl, our crime fighting hero, and daughter of none other than the World Savior himself, has finally been caught with a boy! So Videl, can you share who this young man is? Is he a boyfriend? A lover in the night? A toy for your selfish pleasure?" questioned the reporter.

Videl practically had steam coming out of her ears. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHO I'M WITH! FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR KAMI'S SAKE! Videl screamed. _´I can't fucking believe this. A reporter in the movie theater. How was I so reckless? My life is going to be hell because of that picture. Well, at least everyone will think Gohan's my boyfriend. I just don't want to have to go through the drama.´_ thought Videl.

Gohan felt Videl's ki fluctuate at different levels but the weirdest part was Videl's voice he heard in his head. _´Woah, was that Videl's voice I just heard? I remember Vegeta saying that Saiyans bond with their female and they become mates which gives them a special connection to each other. One including the ability to hear each other's thoughts. Great, my Saiyan half chose Videl before I had the balls to ask her to be my girlfriend. Although, I've never seen her this mad before, I should probably get rid of this woman's camera.´_ Gohan thought.

He then spiked his ki at a tremendous rate that made the camera's insides fry. Everyone looked in shock at the camera until Videl started busting out laughing when she realized what happened. Before the reporter could say anything she dragged Gohan out of the theater still laughing her ass off. Once they got out Videl thanked Gohan for blowing the camera up. Erasa and Sharpner also came through the door not too long after they did. Erasa just squealed something about being to talk to Videl in private while leading her to the bathroom. Sharpner also dragged Gohan along into the guy's bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Sharpner tried to shove Nerd Boy into the sink but it felt like trying to move a brick wall. "What do you think you're doing Nerd Boy?! Exclaimed Sharpner.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about Sharpner. Gohan quickly replied. He barely felt him touch him. Gohan had to lower his ki so the idiot wouldn't hurt himself.

"You know good and fucking well what I'm talking about! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here trying to steal my girl?! I've been working for too damn long trying to see what Videl has under those clothes for you to just come and take her away! Why don't you just back off before I have to hurt you mountain boy!" Sharpner threatened.

This guy was really starting to piss Gohan off. "Listen Sharpner, a woman is not a possession. They have the right to decide who they want to date. Your just acting like a horny fucking crybaby. And so help me Kami if you mention Videl in that kind of derogatory way again you'll be in the hospital." Gohan shot back.

"I don't know what the fuck a derogatory is and quite frankly I don't give a shit. All I know is that you're not going to stand between me and Videl's sexy body. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to record me fucking her and sell it to the highest bidder and th-"

Sharpner was cut off by Gohan's foot connecting with his rib cage that sent Sharpner flying into the bathroom wall. Sharpner heard a crunch and started to fall to the ground. Before he could even make contact Gohan had his throat around Sharpner's neck holding him against the while he struggled for breath. Gohan spoke in a dangerously low ice-cold tone. **"If you ever, talk about Videl in that way again, I will make sure you beg me for death. I will tear you limb for limb at an excruciatingly slow pace. When that moment comes when your slowly dying. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you die from the loss of your own blood. When the pain goes away and you drift off into an eternal slumber of death, I'm going to throw you in the Ocean and let the sharks finish you off leaving no trace of your pitiful body on the planet." **

Gohan then threw the scared shit-less body of Sharpner into the bathroom mirror, successfully cracking it, while Sharpner fell onto the bathroom's counter, and finally fell again onto the floor. Gohan heard someone trying to sneak out of the bathroom behind him. He noticed it was just a little boy, no more than 10 years old, looking scared for his life.

"Hey kid." Gohan replied reverting back to his old self and performing the 'Son Grin' pose. The little boy then ran out of the bathroom calling for his mama. Gohan felt kind of bad. No doubt that little boy heard everything. Gohan honestly didn't care right now. He started to head out of the bathroom and looked over his shoulder back at Sharpner.

"You have 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, a bruised throat, and possible brain damage. I think the brain damage was there before you met me. Go to a hospital and think about what I've said. Oh, and derogatory means to show a critical or disrespectful attitude. Later Sharpner." Gohan replied with a hint of amusement.

* * *

><p>Videl was looking at her best friend in confusion when Erasa dragged her into the ladies bathroom. "Oh my Kami Videl he is perfect for you!" Exclaimed Erasa.<p>

"Erasa you think every boy is perfect for me." Replied Videl rolling her eyes.

"No seriously, I think you should go out with him Videl. Gohan is an amazing guy! Look at the picture of you two sleeping. And yes, I did have to take a picture because it was just too cute." said Erasa pulling out her pink Capsule Phone. Erasa shoved her cPhone in front of Videl's face showing a sleeping Videl with her head on Gohan's shoulder while his head lay gently on top of hers. She noticed their arms were still intertwined and had no idea how they got that way. She had to admit that they looked so peaceful in that picture.

"I can't believe you took a picture Erasa..." Videl remarked.

"Oh shut up you'll think me when your old and wrinkled happily married to Gohan with grandchildren. Just imagine seeing this picture in your scrap-book thanks to your best friend Erasa!" Erasa wasn't far from jumping with joy. Videl was about to speak until a bang was heard from the wall.

"That sounds like it came from the guys bathroom." Videl stated. "Who cares it's probably just some construction work or something. So, when are you gonna ask Gohan out?" questioned Erasa. There was no use in arguing with Erasa anymore.

"Alright Erasa, you caught me, I have a crush on the mountain boy, the Ox Prince, the golden fighter, The Great Saiyaman, Nerd Boy, whatever you wa-..." Videl realized what she had just said when she saw her best friend's eyes grow as large as saucers. _´Gohan is going to kill me.´_ thought Videl. There was another noise from the men's bathroom but they weren't paying attention.

"Erasa, I'm going to need you to keep that a secr-."

"OH MY KAMI, OH MY KAMI, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GOHAN IS THE GREAT SAIYAMAN AND THE GOLD FIGHTER! Vi he's PERFECT for you! How romantic! You two can fight crime together and he can wisp you away and make love to you in the clouds!" Erasa shrieked.

"WOAH ERASA, I think that's a little much don't you think? Listen, before you start talking to Gohan about this let me talk to him first okay? He wanted this to be a secret and doesn't want anybody to know. I didn't mean to tell you. Now let's go before the guys get worried." Videl said dragging Erasa out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Videl and Erasa walked out of the bathroom seconds after Gohan. "Hey Gohan, where's Sharpner?" asked Videl.<p>

"He didn't want to wait any longer so he left." Gohan simply replied but gave Videl a look that said 'We'll talk later'. Videl gave him a nod letting him know she understood.

"Well guys I have a busy day and I have to go. I hope you two have a fun day!" Erasa cheekily said with a fat smirk on her face.

_´That was weird.´_ thought Gohan. "Let's go somewhere private to talk." Gohan demanded Videl rather than asking.

They exited the Theater by a side exit and Gohan picked Videl up bridal style and flew them into the woods on the outskirts of Satan City. Gohan picked a spot by some large rocks beside a river. It looked relatively peaceful and he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. He touched down softly and let Videl down where they both sat on a rock beside each other.

"Gohan I have to tell you something that you may not like." Videl finally said, breaking the few seconds of silence they had.

"I have something you may not like to hear either." Gohan countered.

"Well let me go first." Videl asked. Gohan nodded telling her she may continue.

"I may have accidentally told Erasa that you were Saiyaman. But I didn't mean to really! It just kind of...came out...when we were talking about you..." Videl admitted. She looked at down at the grass waiting for the tongue thrashing of how she betrayed his trust but it never came. She looked back up and saw Gohan was smiling.

"It's fine Videl, I trust Erasa. Besides, she would have found out anyway when we went to college at CCU (Capsule Corporation University). I just hope you can forgive me for what I did." reassured Gohan. Videl just looked into his obsidian eyes with her own piercing blue ones. "I kind of put Sharpner in the hospital...but I'm not apologizing." Gohan admitted.

"You had to have had a reason?" Videl questioned more than stated.

"I'd rather not go into detail so my rage doesn't force me to go back and end his miserable life. Let's just say that his morals were impure and he wanted to exploit you for his own selfish needs and wealth. I'm not saying any more on the matter." Gohan stated matter-of-factly.

"I understand Gohan. Whatever you did, he deserved it." Videl said unconsciously rubbing his back.

"There's something else Videl." Gohan continued. Videl gave him a questioning look. Gohan grinned and became his normal self. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Videl then tackled Gohan off of the ground and kissed him hard.

"I thought you'd never ask." Videl replied giggling like a little girl. Gohan started laughing again as well until he pulled Videl back into another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Well guys I'd like to think that this was a successful first chapter. The best part is, is that we're just getting started! I'm not out of ideas yet and I've got two friends who are willing to give me a piece of their mind whenever mine decides to stop working. My editor who I'll be referring to as Cinema from here on out, was actually the master mind who came up with the plot. He gave me the general idea and its my job to turn his tiki hut into a skyscraper. That's going to take some time and with your reviews. I've also got my friend who will be my beta-reader. I'll refer to him as Ghost. He's helped me out with some things that I can't reveal yet. The last thing I will address is the end of chapter 1. I honestly wanted to read a fic where Sharpner was put off his high horse and I think I did pretty well. I discovered that I have a bit of a dark side after writing that 'one' part. I was happy with the results. Now to address anyone who thinks Gohan and Videl got together too quickly, well, I disagree. It's been 2 months since the Buu Saga ended and I think that when Gohan 'came back from the dead' so to speak, Videl and Gohan realized that they have feelings for each other and I think I gave them enough time for them to think about their feelings. When it comes down to it, I ship 'em. Sorry had to add that. I'll __**try**__ to update __**at least **__once a week. I'm not making any promises though. It took me about 4 days to write this after Cinema gave me an idea. The first day I didn't write and I just brainstormed, I wrote for about 4 hours the next day, I didn't write yesterday. And I finished chapter 1 today. It'll probably take me one more day for editing and formatting. Okay guys, I'm tired as hell and will probably pass out any moment now. Too bad I have to stay awake another 10 hours to fix my schedule. This story is to blame for me staying up all night. I'd appreciate it greatly if you all could review and tell me what you think. Remember! This is my first fic so I could use some criticism. Just take it easy on me okay? It's my first time._


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 2: Preparations

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

**(A/N)**

_Here's Chapter 2! I'm only going to begin new chapters after my editor reads the previous one. This way I don't start writing something and have to end up changing the last chapter for some reason and won't waste time. This also allows me to create better chapters by giving myself some time to brainstorm. I'll try to keep these author notes shorter in the future but I feel the need to overly explain things. On another note, from this point on I will be sharing the day I start writing the chapter and the day I finish it at the bottom. I'll also be sharing how many words each chapter is at the bottom. Okay enough rambling, enjoy the story. Chapter 2 started as of July 8th, 2014._

_Chapter 4 edited on July 19th..._

* * *

><p>3:30 PM. Gohan and Videl have officially been a couple for two hours. They still haven't left the river. The couple spent the first couple hours of their relationship making out only stopping to catch their breath. In those times of rest, Gohan begins discussing his life story to Videl. For once in her life, Videl didn't ask many questions. She just rested her head in the crook between Gohan's neck and shoulder and listened. Gohan had his right arm wrapped around Videl's waist and was leaning against a tree for support. Gohan and Videl had the same thought during their embrace, <em>'I could get used to this.' <em>Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

Gohan was in the middle of explaining how a mystery Saiyan appeared from the future and helped the Z-Fighters defeat the androids but was cut off mid sentence when a loud roar erupted from Gohan's stomach.

"Gohan...Was that...Your stomach?" Videl questioned warily. "

Err, I guess it's been a while since breakfast. I didn't actually notice how hungry I was until now." Gohan nervously replied rubbing the back of his neck the only way a Son could.

"You just ate popcorn only a few hours ago! I know it's 'A Saiyan Thing' but just how much do you eat?" Videl asked.

"Well Videl, about how many burgers could you eat right now?" Videl looked at Gohan with a puzzled face.

"I don't know. I'm pretty hungry but that's mainly because you ate all the popcorn! I still don't each much though and could probably only eat one cheeseburger with fries before getting full." Videl explained.

"Well, then I guess I eat around 100 times more than humans." Gohan said answering Videl's question.

"How did you figure that out?" Videl replied.

"Easy, I want one hundred burgers!" Gohan replied laughing.

"Well we better get you fed then. So, where do you want to go eat at? It'll be our first official date!" Videl replied happily.

"Let's see where the wind takes us!" Gohan yelled before transforming into Saiyaman and throwing Videl over his back and taking off at a comfortable speed. Videl tried not to laugh while she yelled at Gohan and hit his back to no avail. After a few more seconds of listening to Videl demand to be let down, Gohan finally re adjusted Videl to the bridal position.

"I can fly on my own you know!" Videl said while wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck.

"I'm aware. I am the one who teached you. Although I am much faster and...I enjoy holding you." Gohan replied.

Videl just rested her head on Gohan's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I enjoy this too. But I'm flying on my own while we're around the others." Videl compromised.

"I can live with that. I have noticed that you have been flying around the city in your Jetcopter. What's up with that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I just don't want any more attention then I already have. Not every one has a watch that turns them into a disguised superhero you know." Videl answered sarcastically.

"Well why didn't you say something! I'll get Bulma to replicate my watch. You can be Saiyagirl!" Gohan replied enthusiastically. Gohan was already planning out a heroic speech for them to recite to any thugs they come across.

"The chief will have to know. It's fine though, he's practically family to me. My father even invites him over on holidays. That sounds like a plan to me Gohan." Videl agreed.

"Well that's settled. Now then, I want some burgers and considering how dinner won't be done until 7 o'clock, we should really find somewhere to eat. " Gohan said. Both teens began darting their eyes through the city streets searching for a place to feast at.

After what seemed like hours to the hungry Saiyan when in reality only a few minutes passed, Videl had found a restaurant that was perfect for Gohan. The 'Omega Burger' was a new restaurant in Satan City that had the legendary Omega Burger that so far only two people have been able to eat.

Gohan flew down into a nearby alley and gently placed Videl back onto the ground. After Gohan transformed out of his disguise, the two started walking towards Omega Burger. Upon arriving, Videl left to secure a table for the both of them while Gohan went and ordered their food.

"Hello, welcome to the Omega Burger, the finest burger joint around. May I take your order?" The employee asked.

"Uh yes I would like a Cheeseburger combo for my girlfriend with a Dr. Pepper and I would like..." Gohan stopped speaking so he could think. _´I don't want to eat too much or I won't be able to eat dinner. That would surely result in me getting hit by that wretched frying pan.´ _

"What is the biggest burger you have?" Gohan asked the employee.

"That would be the Omega Burger. Only two people have ever eaten it alone but it usually takes around five people to eat. If you can manage to finish it alone then you will be put in the Omega wall of fame." The employee explained.

_´5 people eh? So that means I'll need 20 of these to fill me up. I'll just get a light snack to hold me over.´ _Gohan thought.

"I think I'll take 5 omega burgers, a chocolate shake, and a Dr. Pepper." Gohan stated after thinking.

The employee's eyes became saucers. "Yo- Your total is $107.43 sir..." The employee shakingly replied. Gohan pulled out is Capsule Credit Card and payed for the food. After a few minutes of waiting, the food was finally prepared and given to Gohan. He expertly carried all of the food back to where Videl was sitting.

"What took you so long?" Videl asked impatiently. Gohan set the food down on the table and sat next to Videl. "I was held up in line. It took them a while to prepare our food. I got you a cheeseburger combo. I only got a 'Saiyan' sized snack to hold me over until dinner. I also got a chocolate shake for us to share. I promise I won't hog it." Gohan replied. Videl opened the bag and started emptying it. Once all the food was out, they started eating.

Videl, being used to Gohan's eating habit, made sure not to interrupt his eating until he was done. By the time Videl was done eating, Gohan started to unwrap his last Omega Burger. Videl then noticed that everybody in the Fast Food restaurant was staring at Gohan. Someone snapped a picture of Gohan eating, probably for the Omega wall of fame. You could see Videl laughing behind Gohan in the picture.

"Whutz soh bunny Bidel?" Gohan tried to say while chewing his food.

"Chew before you speak Gohan! Don't make me tell Chi-Chi!" Videl threatened.

Gohan gulped down the rest of his burger and wiped off his face with a napkin. "Sorry Videl, what's so funny?" Gohan asked again. Videl pointed behind him revealing an awestruck crowd who all had matching O's on their face replacing their mouths. Another person came up to the table and told Gohan to smile for the camera. He gave the Son grin until the camera snapped. This time Videl wasn't in the picture.

"Hey if your taking the hall of fame picture then what was that other woman taking a picture of?" Videl questioned suspiciously.

"It was probably a reporter. You are pretty famous you know Videl. Anyhow, what is your name young man?" The woman asked directing the question to Gohan.

"My name is Son Gohan." Gohan answered.

"Thank you, your picture will be put in the Omega Wall of Fame tomorrow. Follow me and I'll show you where it is." The woman said ushering for him to follow. Gohan and Videl walked with the employee to the wall. They saw two very familiar faces on the wall. Goten and Trunks. Trunks had a smirk on his face with his arms crossed while Goten was an exact replica of Gohan's picture.

"Looks like those two got hungry one day. I wonder what they were doing all the way out in Satan City." Gohan said thinking out loud. Videl didn't hear a word he said and was thinking about the first woman who took their picture.

"It was her!" Videl exclaimed. "What was who?" Gohan asked confused.

"The first woman! It was the reporter from the theater! How did she find us? She must be really good at her job. Well Gohan it looks like everybody is going to know about us sooner then we expected." Videl said all of this very quickly.

Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Videl calm down. Who cares who knows?" Gohan reassured.

Gohan then craned his neck down to kiss Videl. As soon as their lips made contact Videl retreated with a disgusted look on her face. "As much as I'd love to kiss you lover boy, your breath smells like pickles and chocalate. Which is not a good combination." Videl explained. Gohan laughed and grabbed Videl's hand and left the restaurant.

Taking a look at his watch, Gohan noticed it was 5 o'clock. "Okay Videl, I think it's time for us to go to Capsule Corp. I need to talk to Bulma about a few things and pick up Goten. Then I'll take you home. Unless you want me to take you home now, that is." Gohan explained to Videl.

"I'd love to see everyone. I haven't seen Bulma since the party." Videl replied. Gohan searched the area for any nearby ki signatures using his sense, and once he determined no one was around, he transformed into Saiyaman, grabbed Videl, and blasted off to West City.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Videl. I need you to stand about 5 feet behind me." Gohan told her as they landed in front of CC. Videl did as she was instructed to and was about to question the command when two blurs tackled Gohan to the ground. Had Videl been behind Gohan, she would certainly have been crushed by his weight.<p>

"Hey squirts." Gohan said getting up.

The dynamic duo jumped off Gohan and immediately tackled Videl to the ground. "Videl!" The two children yelled in unison.

"I guess they like me more Gohan." Videl playfully remarked sticking her tongue out at Gohan.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep them busy until I'm done talking with Bulma. Goten get ready to leave soon." Gohan said coolly.

Gohan walked inside Capsule Corp listening to the playful shouts coming from his girlfriend and little brothers fade away. Gohan began sensing the area looking for Bulma's ki. Once Gohan pinpointed her location to be the lab, he set off in that direction. Capsule Corporation may be bigger then most mansions but he knew the entire building like the back of his hand. He began waking towards the lab, taking lefts and rights until he finally made it to the lab. Upon entering, he could hear Bulma swearing about one of her inventions. Bulma was working on the mystery invention that she was so keen on keeping to herself. Gohan was almost tempted to try and sneak a peak under the tarp but restrained himself.

"Hey Bul-" Gohan was cut off by the sound of bone connecting to metal.

"Ouch son of a bitch." Bulma cursed.

"Hey my mom's a little crazy but she's not that bad." Gohan replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Gohan. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Bulma snapped rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry Bulma. Anyway, what can you tell me about my expedition?" Gohan anxiously questioned.

"The ship will be ready in about 3 days. I also took the liberty in finding a place for you to train. This is Planet-295284b. We'll call it Planet Z. It's planetary crust is stronger than Earth's strongest metal and can sustain extreme amounts of pressure from what I've gathered. I've gotten no ki signatures so, as far as I'm aware, Planet Z is uninhabited." Bulma explained.

"That's great! Thanks Bulma. Oh! And before I forget, do you think you could do be another favor?" Gohan asked. Bulma sighed and nodded telling Gohan to continue. "I wanted to know if you could replicate my watch for Videl and make her a 'Saiyagirl' costume. Oh, and include a communicator so we can talk." Gohan asked.

Bulma frowned at the thought of more work that would further the delay her progress on her current project. "What color?" Bulma replied after sighing deeply.

"Purple. That's her favorite color...At least I think it is. I don't remember her actually telling me." Gohan replied. Bulma let out a smile.

"Please tell me she's your girlfriend." Bulma said.

"Err...uhh...How did you know?" Gohan answered.

"You just told me." Gohan formed a frown realizing he was tricked. "It's a good thing though, I think you two are beginning to bond. Go talk to Vegeta and ask him to thoroughly explain the process of bonding. If he doesn't coöperate, tell him I said or else. After he gets done explaining, you need to talk to Videl about it. You don't need to necessarily do it now, but soon." Bulma stressed. "Anyway, I'll be done with the watch in about two hours. I'll call Chi-Chi and tell her you and Goten are staying over tonight. I'm sure she'll _love _the privacy." Gohan cringed after hearing that. He quickly evacuated the room not wanting to divulge further into _that _topic.

Gohan began walking towards the gravity room where he knew Vegeta would be. Gohan turned a corner and ran straight into a little robot who was speeding off running into walls. "GET BACK HERE YOU TIN CAN!" Came a voice from the outside of the GR. "I thought I sensed another brat around here. What do you want?" Vegeta rudely asked.

"Nice to see you too Vegeta. I've been fine. How about you?" Gohan mocked.

"Don't test my patience brat." Vegeta warned.

"Calm down Vegetable head. Bulma told me to ask you to teach me about bonding or-"

"No." Vegeta cut off and began walking off.

"She said or else." Vegeta stopped and began to think.

_´That blasted woman wouldn't dare...No, she would. I'd rather listen to Nappa sing then face her torture. Okay well that's pushing it.´ _

"Fine. Follow me brat." Vegeta said not turning around. Vegeta lead Gohan to the recreational room and sat down in a recliner. "Sit." Ordered Vegeta. Gohan sat on the couch facing towards Vegeta and began to listen.

"Bonding is a much more complex version of what Human's call 'Love'. Saiyans connect with their 'significant other' on a much deeper level then Humans. Saiyans undergo bonding in replacement to love and is a lot quicker. Even though our mates are human, they respond to the process as much as Saiyans do. Bonding allows for you and your mate to communicate telepathically, and share emotions. Early stages of bonding are found when you start to hear each other's thoughts. You may also encounter mood swings whenever your soon to be mate had a drastic mood change. Both partners will gain control of these connections once the bonding is complete and you have become mates." Vegeta explained in a monotone voice.

"How do you complete the bonding process?" asked Gohan.

"I was getting to it until you interrupted." Vegeta snarled. Gohan hung his head low. "The bonding process is completed when you have sex with whoever is unlucky enough to be your mate and mark each other on the neck. If the marks disappear the next day, then that means your Saiyan instincts does not approve of who you have chosen. If that does happen then you will not be able to make that person your mate with that person and will not be able to impregnate her. You can only fertilize your mate. If the mark proves to stay overnight, then your Saiyan instincts deemed your woman worthy. Be warned though, once you mate with someone, you can not even become sexually attracted to another woman and will kill or seriously injure anyone who tries to harm your mate whether it be verbally or physically." Vegeta explained.

"Since we're having this talk, I'm assuming you have met the woman you want as your mate?" Vegeta asked.

"Err. I don't know if I would say tha-"

"Save me the bull shit. Have you killed anyone over her yet?" Vegeta said cutting Gohan off.

"No...but I've put two guys in the hospital today alone..." Gohan answered nervously.

"There is no doubt that you are bonding with this woman. You will find the need to fuck your woman more and more as the days go on. This is normal as the Saiyan race is a very sexual race. Saiyans also need the consent of one another to have sex and bond. As it stands, our mates are not Saiyans and do not need sexual intercourse as much as we do. Our mates can bend us around their little finger if they wanted to and we can do nothing about it. The only way we get sex is with their consent. Like I said, you will also need permission to mark your woman. Therefore, you have to explain everything I just told you to your woman. Now all of this talk about bonding has gotten me aroused and I believe Bulma owes me." Vegeta said while heading towards Bulma's lab.

"Oh Vegeta do you really have to wear spandex all the time!" Gohan said covering his eyes. Vegeta smirked and left Gohan scarred on the couch.

After a few minutes of getting _that_ image out of his head, Gohan left and started searching for Videl's and Goten's kis. After pinpointing their location, Gohan found them all to be in the kitchen. Gohan walked through the kitchen and, with quick reflexes, managed to catch a banana peeling that was thrown at him. The three fighters stopped their food fight and gave Gohan a blank expression trying to see if they were in trouble. Gohan gave them a stern, serious look before smirking and throwing the peeling full force smacking Trunks in the forehead successfully knocking him off of the counter. The four continued their food fight until one of Bulma's robots began cleaning the mess.

"Okay guys we should probably stop now before Veggie sees this. Anyway, I need to talk to you all. Goten, you and be will be staying the night. Mother already knows so go play with Trunks until it's time to go to bed. Videl, we need to talk...in private..." Gohan explained.

Videl had a puzzled expression but nodded allowing him to lead the way. _´The only thing he would need to say to me in private would involve our relationship. It could only be bad news.´ _Videl thought.

Gohan led Videl straight into his bedroom. Being the God son to Bulma has its perks. Both Goten and Gohan have their own rooms in the family wing of Capsule Corp for whenever they stay over.

Gohan's bedroom was very clean and simple. It had four plain, white walls with one window giving a plain view of the Capsule Corp front door. There was a queen sized bed with white sheets, a dark blue blanket, with two medium sized matching dark blue pillows. The bathroom had a stand-in shower with a Jacuzzi-bathtub that could easily fit four people. The bathroom was nearly as big as the bedroom itself. The bathroom also had a walk-in closet made for two people. After that observation, Gohan looked around and noticed that everything in this room was made for two people. It was almost like Bulma gave him this room for a reason. Shaking those thoughts aside, Gohan sat down on his bed and ushered Videl to sit next to him.

"Videl, there is something you need to know about my 'Special Heritage' if we're going to be dating. Gohan told her with a nervous expression plastered on his face.

"Is it bad?" Videl questioned with a saddened look crossing her face.

Gohan pulled her closer to himself and she rested her head on his shoulder. Gohan wrapped his left arm around her and held her in his embrace.

"No, it's not bad. It may feel like we're going quickly in our relationship by human standards but Saiyan's have a more complex process of dating. But it's not necessarily a bad thing." Gohan began.

"Saiyan's don't date, so to speak. They bond. Bonding is a very spiritual and emotional process that rivals dating. As I speak, our minds are getting more familiar to one another and are developing a link that only we share. That link is what symbolizes our love." Gohan continued.

"What does the link do?" Videl questioned.

"Well it mainly just develops a strong connection between us that allows us to communicate with each other via telepathy. Early signs of bonding occur when we start to hear each other's thoughts. Once we are completely bonded, we have full control over the link. We can also share emotions that are overwhelming to us." Gohan explained.

Gohan tilted his head to look at Videl. She didn't seem shocked or scared at what he was saying. I guess after what they've been through, nothing should surprise her anymore.

"I thought I was going crazy. I kept hearing your voice in my head and would sometimes experience mood swings. I guess now I know why. This bond is a good thing right?" Videl asked.

"It depends on how you look at it honestly. If you don't want a serious relationship then this is definitely a bad thing and we should go our separate ways. If you think this could go somewhere then this could be a good thing. We'll be connected on levels beyond that of a human relationship. I'll stand by whatever decision you make. I need to know now what you want." Gohan said piercing Videl's sapphire eyes.

Videl sat up from Gohan's shoulder and looked back at him. She took his head between her hands and kissed him. "I just made you mine and I'm not giving you up that easily." Videl stated.

Gohan grinned and kissed her back. "Thank...Kami...I thought...You were...Going to...leave..." Gohan said between kisses.

"I still might if you don't brush your teeth." Videl remarked shoving him into the bathroom. Shortly after Gohan came back with freshly brushed teeth substituting the original pickles and chocolate taste with a fresh minty one. Videl then pulled Gohan back down on to his bed resuming their fun.

The two would have kept going if they weren't interrupted by a certain little boy... "Hey big brother I wan- EWW! Videl why are you kissing big brother! I didn't know you were a mommy! Mommy said kissing means you were playing a mommy and daddy game!" Goten frantically exclaimed.

Videl got off of Gohan and covered her mouth with her hands trying to not giggle. "She's not a mommy Goten, and people kiss their girlfriends. At least they would if they weren't interrupted." Gohan stated frowning at Goten.

"Why do you do it? Is it fun?" Goten asked. Videl couldn't help it and started laughing. Gohan joined a second later.

"Yes Goten, it's very fun but we like to do it alone. You should only do it with your girlfriend though." Gohan informed still slightly laughing.

"I wanna try! Videl will you be my girlfriend and play 'Mommy and Daddy' with me?" Goten naively asked. Now both teenagers stopped laughing while Videl covered her blushing face.

"G-Goten no! That's not how it works! You can't have a girlfriend until your older! And Videl is MY girlfriend!" Gohan tried to tell the 7-year-old.

"Fine, you just want her all to yourself!" Goten huffed stomping out of the room. Gohan laid back down on his bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"What's the matter Gohan? Afraid of a little competition? Videl teased. Gohan let out a groan.

_´I can't believe my little brother has a crush on my girlfriend... I swear to you Dende if this is your fault I'm going to kick your ass.´ _Gohan thought.

"I doubt Dende would do that Gohan. I didn't see him as the mischievous type." Videl said hearing Gohan's thoughts. Gohan let out another groan.

"Stay out of my head! I'll be glad when we're bonded..." Gohan commented.

"You never did tell me how to complete the bonding. I'd like to get it out-of-the-way as soon as possible." Videl said not knowing what she was implying. Gohan immediately turned a deep shade of red that could rival a tomato.

"Vi-Videl! You don't know what you're saying! To co- complete the b- bonding we have to... Mark each other...while we...uhh...When I put my 'Wizards Wand' in your 'Wizards sleeve' if you know what I mean..." Gohan stuttered out. Videl blushed harder when she realized what he said. A few seconds later she busted out laughing.

"Hahaha, Gohan your such a dork sometimes. We're both 18 years old you can say the actual words." Videl said still laughing. Gohan just covered his face from embarrassment.

"Technically I'm 19 due to the hyperbolic time chamber. I haven't got that far explaining my life to you yet though. I'll explain one day." Gohan said trying to change the subject.

Videl noticed this and decided to torment Gohan further. "It's getting a bit dark outside. In a few minutes we won't be able to see." Videl stated. Videl reached over Gohan's body and turned on the lamp that was on an end table beside Gohan. This action gave a good view to Gohan. To make matters worse, Videl 'accidently' rubbed her elbow across Gohan's lower area while returning to her spot beside Gohan.

Gohan quickly became aroused and his Saiyan instincts took over. He flipped Videl on her back and softly growled against her neck. "Videl, you can't tease me like that. Your basically giving me permission to have my way with you and I may not be able to control myself next time. Don't play with my urges like that." Gohan informed her in a strained voice. He kissed her and sat back up on the edge of his bed.

"So you need my permission to have sex?" Videl asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and according to Vegeta, the longer we wait the harder it will be for me to control my urges. It was challenging to control myself then. How do you think Bulma controls Vegeta? We are a sex craving species. I'm only half so it shouldn't be as much of a problem. It barely affects my Father because his Saiyan instinct only shows when he ascends. Probably brain damage." Gohan elaborated.

"So what your saying is, I can turn you into an obedient dog?" Videl asked with a smirk that emits pure evil. Gohan groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"I'd rather fight Freeza and Cell then face your wrath. I've created a monster." Gohan admitted. They both laughed at the comment.

"Oh, did you ask Bulma about the extra watch?" Videl questioned after remembering why she was there.

"Yeah I have to go talk to her in about an hour. How about we watch some TV until she's done and then I'll take you home afterwards? Gohan asked her. Videl nodded and cuddled up beside Gohan who laying on the bed. Gohan opened the drawer from the end table and decapsulated a TV remote. Pressing the power button, a hole opened in the ceiling and a flat screen CC HD TV retracted from the ceiling. Gohan flipped through the channels until he found a program he was interested in. The couple lay silent in each other's arms while they waited for time to pass.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up a while later with his arms wrapped around Videl. <em>´Hercule's going to kill me. Well, he'll try at least.´ <em>Gohan thought smiling at the raven-haired beauty beside him.

Gohan checked his watch for the time and realized he didn't get it back from Bulma. Gohan quietly got out of bed and threw the blanket over Videl's body. He then proceeded to try and creep out of the room towards Bulma's lab until a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Gohan?" Videl said softly.

_´Shit.´ _Gohan thought. "Sorry Videl. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm cold Gohan." Videl stated being a little more alert now.

"I'll go get another blanket and-"

"That means get back in bed with me Jackass." Videl explained to her naïve boyfriend.

"Bu-but we just st-started dating and I need to talk to Bul-"

"I'll give you to the count of one before I get up to kick your ass. One." Videl said pulling the covers off of her. Gohan quickly laid back down in bed beside her. Videl slid her petite body back through his arms.

"Much better." Videl said drifting back to sleep. Gohan was pretty uncomfortable but was getting tired again very quickly. He pulled Videl's body closer to get more comfortable and was quickly knocked out. Gohan's last thoughts were about how pissed off Bulma was going to be in the morning.

* * *

><p>Gohan opened his eyes and saw sunshine coming through his window. He then remembered the events of last night and how Videl practicing forced Gohan back to sleep. He smiled and squeezed his arms to wake Videl up but realized his girlfriend was no longer in his arms. Immediately becoming alert, he stretched his senses searching for Videl's ki. He sighed from relief when he realized she was just taking a shower in his bathroom. Videl chose that moment to walk through the bathroom door.<p>

Videl was, for the second day in a row, wearing an outfit that actually looked normal for a girl as opposed to her usual Tom Boy clothing. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. Videl was really good at being a girl whether she wanted to show it off or not.

"Morning sleepy head. See something you like?" Videl asked noticing Gohan stare her down.

"I do actually." Admitted Gohan. "When did you start dressing like, well, like a girl?"

"Erasa and I went shopping and at the time I started liking you and figured this was a good way of getting you to notice me in a different light. I'm guessing it worked?" Videl innocently asked.

"It definitely worked." Gohan slyly replied. Gohan got up and wrapped his hands around Videl's waist and tried to kiss her until Videl winced in pain.

"What's the matter Videl? Are you hurt?" Gohan asked worryingly.

"It's nothing Gohan." Videl replied to quickly.

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me what's the matter Videl." Gohan commanded making his voice a little deeper.

Videl pushed his hand away. "I said I'm fine Gohan." Videl snapped. Gohan lifted up Videl's shirt just above her belly button and was angry when he saw Videl's sides bruised and sore.

"Who did this to you Videl. I promise I won't let them hurt you again." Gohan said in an icy cold tone.

Videl sighed and yanked her shirt back down. "You did last night. You didn't know what you were doing and squeezed me too hard. It left a slight bruise." Videl admitted.

Gohan let Videl go and took a few steps away from her. "Videl, I need you to keep your distance from me for the next few days. Until I can assure you I can't hurt you." Gohan asked her.

"What?! No! I've had a lot worse and I'll take a little pain if that's what it takes!" Videl countered.

"I'm not saying we should break up. Just no more sleeping together and we should keep physical contact as low as possible. I know of a way to control my strength but we'll talk about that later. For now, let's just get today started." Gohan compromised.

"Fine." Videl said. She grabbed Gohan's face and gave him a kiss. "But I'm not counting that as physical contact. Now go get a shower. You smell like me and I have to deal with myself enough as it is." Videl said smiling. Gohan chuckled and allowed Videl to push him into the bathroom.

"I laid out some clothes for you that I got from your dresser. I'm going to go talk to Bulma while you get ready. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done." Videl ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan sarcastically replied.

"Shut up." Videl shot back. Videl closed the bathroom door and went searching for Bulma.

* * *

><p>After getting ready for his day, Gohan entered the kitchen like Videl told him to and decided to get breakfast while he waited. Gohan punched in what he wanted into one of Bulma's new inventions that automatically makes whatever you tell it too. The Saiyan's have to punch their meal in as Saiyan sized to get enough food.<p>

Gohan ordered a Saiyan sized meal of French Toast, Omelettes, and strawberries. Usually it would take a few minutes to make enough food for a Saiyan but the little machine dinged after a few seconds and revealed there to be a normal sized meal fit for a human. _´The machine must be busted. I'll tell Bulma later.´ _thought Gohan.

"Oh hey Gohan. I see you have seen the new and improved food generator." said a blue haired woman walking into the kitchen with Videl following behind.

"Hey Bulma, I think it's broke to be honest. This meal is definitely not Saiyan sized." Gohan explained showing Bulma his plate.

"It works fine. Eat what you have on the plate and I guarantee you will be satisfied." Bulma challenged. A few seconds later Gohan had literally inhaled the tiny amount of food on his plate.

"See? I'm still starv-...Woah...I'm stuffed!" Gohan exclaimed surprised.

"What'd I tell you? With the Saiyan sized meals I have infused a secret ingredient with the food that will give you Saiyans all the nutrition you need at a somewhat normal serving size." Bulma explained.

"You are a genius Bulma!" Gohan praised.

"I'm aware. All I did was genetically dehance or downgrade a senzu bean and genetically extracted the DNA that allows the bean to leave the user full. I managed to clone a weaker senzu bean where its sole purpose was to satisfy hunger. They are much easier to grow and are able to be mass-produced. I grow them in my personal garden seeing as how there's not that many Saiyans anyway. After they are harvested, I grind them into a salt like substance that can be spread on food. I call it Senzu Salt. I have made packets of them. Here, take a few." Bulma insisted shoving 5 Senzu Salt packets into Gohan's hands. "Always keep a few on you just in case."

"Thanks Bulma! This is really cool!" Gohan said awestruck like a child.

"At least people will stop staring at us while we eat out now. Now you need to learn how to slow down and talk while your eating. It's okay to stop eating for a moment to talk. You also are supposed to chew your food, not inhale." Videl lectured.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head and grinned. "It's a bad habit." Gohan said. "Anyway, did you get your watch Videl?" Videl nodded and pressed a button on the side of her purple watch. In a blink of an eye, the once raven haired beauty turned into a feminine looking Saiyaman.

"It's Saiyagirl!" Videl shouted at the ceiling. Gohan began laughing.

"Now I understand why everyone looks at me weird!" Gohan said still laughing.

"Shut up and take your stupid watch." Videl said throwing the Saiyaman watch at Gohan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Gohan.

"Let's go!" Videl yelled flying out a window. Gohan quickly transformed and trailed behind her.

"See you in a couple of days Bulma!" Gohan shouted from the sky.

"I swear those are just kids trapped in adult bodies." Bulma said to herself, grabbing a cup of coffee to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl spent the day cleaning up Satan City's streets as The Great Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. While it may not be the most romantic thing to do, it was the funnest by far.<p>

Sadly, Gohan had to cut their day short around 5 o'clock PM to grab Goten and head home for supper. Gohan flew Videl home and left to pick up Goten. Well, he left after him and Videl made out in her bedroom for a few minutes. Thankfully, Videl's father was on a book signing tour and was unaware that his daughter slept over at a boy's house.

After retrieving Goten, the two Sons blasted off towards the mountains where their home resided. Gohan ate dinner quickly, due to the Senzu Salt, and headed off to bed early. Gohan would be going through some Capsule Corporation University paperwork tomorrow morning and wanted to get a head start on that. Afterwards, he would spend the rest of the day with Videl.

A couple of hours later, Gohan was still wide awake. He kept thinking about Videl and how he wished she was in his arms right now. He figured it was the bond and contacted Videl through their SaiyaWatches.

BEEP. BEEP. Videl looked around for the sound and noticed it was Gohan calling her on her new SaiyaWatch.

"Hello?" Videl said looking at the small screen on her wrist.

"Hey Videl. I just wanted to know if you couldn't sleep." Gohan asked.

"Actually no I can't. I've been in bed for about an hour. I feel exhausted but I feel like I can only sleep with you." Videl explained.

"I think this is because of the bond. I know we can sleep because my mom and Bulma have both been separated from their mates before. I don't think my mom got one good night of sleep the entire 7 years my dad was gone." Gohan explained.

"Alright well thanks for letting me know. I love you Gohan." Videl said. Videl didn't realize what she said until she saw Gohan's petrified expression. She quickly cut off their comm and internally yelled at herself.

_´Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking? I can't say that yet! We've only been dating for two days!´ _Videl thought. Videl then heard her boyfriend's voice in her head.

_´They've been the best two days of my life. I love you too Videl. Good night.´ _After hearing that touching thought, Videl knew she actually loved the mountain boy. Gohan was her mountain boy.

* * *

><p>It was quite a struggle trying to go to sleep last night for both teens. They managed after another hour of tossing and turning. Gohan's alarm clock, which happened to be a seven-year old boy, began yelling at his big brother. Nothing Goten said would wake up Gohan. Not even food!<p>

_´That's wierd. Gohan always wakes up when I talk about food. What does big brother like more than food? Oh! Of course!´ _Goten thought.

"Big Brother! Videl's here and she's naked!" Goten yelled at Gohan.

"WHAT! Why is she here! Why is she naked!" Gohan frantically began asking questions. Goten began laughing.

"Master Roshi says all guys like naked women. I guess he was right. I'm going to tell Videl you want to see her naked!" Goten threatened sticking his tongue out.

"Goten if you say that I'll tell Marron you like her!" Gohan threatened back.

"You wouldn't..." Goten said disbelievingly.

"I would. And I'll even tell Mr. Krillin and Eighteen. They might be angry though." Gohan said smirking.

"Fine! But I'll be the one laughing when Videl is my girlfriend!" Goten exclaimed. Goten then walked out of the room to eat breakfast.

_´That kid is going to be a ladies man. I can already tell. I can imagine him now with a slick hairdo and sweeping girls off their feet. I hope he doesn't become like master Roshi. I should probably keep Goten away from him.´ _Gohan thought

Gohan chuckled from his thoughts and decided to get ready for the day. After taking his morning shower, Gohan got dressed in his daily outfit. If he wasn't wearing a training gi, Gohan always his Capsule Corp brand outfit. He had to admit, it was comfortable and it made him look pretty damn good.

_´Bonding must make my Saiyan half show off more. I'm more proud than usual. Not Vegeta proud, but proud nonetheless.´ _Gohan thought.

Gohan walked into the kitchen, greeted his family and told them he was going to visit a friend and then go hang out with Videl. He tried to leave as soon as possible but was trapped by his mother like he knew he would.

"Oh Gohan, are you really just 'Hanging Out' with Videl or is it something more?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Uh yeah mom we're just hanging out, hehe." Gohan nervously replied.

Chi-Chi pulled out the frying pan and started swinging it at Gohan. "Don't! _swing. _You! _swing. _Lie! _swing. _To me! _swing. _Son Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan dodged each swing but was slowly being backed into a corner until Goku's interruption saved him.

"Okay, I may not be the brightest guy in the world, but where the hell do you keep that damned thing! It comes out of fucking no where!" Goku exclaimed extremely confused.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi said calmly. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!" Chi-Chi shouted and threw her Frying Pan of Doom™ straight at Goku's face. Goku ducked at the last second and the collision between metal and wood left a nasty hole in the wall. That one frying pan could exterminate half of the remaining Saiyans with ease.

"Wow look at the time I have to go train come on Goten let's go bye everyone!" Goku said at the speed of light looking at an invisible watch on his wrist.

Chi-Chi looked back at Gohan. "Now then, are you going to tell me the truth?" Chi-Chi pulled out another frying pan. "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Chi-Chi threatened with a menacing glare.

"You have to be kidding me, you have two frying pans?!" Gohan asked.

_WHAM!_

"OW, OKAY! I'll tell you the truth!" Gohan whined rubbing the right side of his head. "Videl's actually my girlfriend and we're going on a date later." Gohan explained.

"I know, Goten already told me. I just raised you better than to lie to me. You can go make me some grand babies now." Chi-Chi said pulling the first frying pan out of the hole in the wall. Gohan, deciding it would be wise not to argue, quickly left the building.

First, Gohan would go see his friend and work on his CCU paperwork. Then, he'll go talk to Videl about his trip tomorrow. Deciding that it was a good plan, Gohan cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled into the sky, "NIMBUS!"

A few seconds later a yellow cloud came zooming towards Gohan from the horizon. _´Might as well get some work done on the way there.´ _Gohan thought.

"Hey Nimbus! Long time no see buddy." Gohan said jumping on top of the cloud. "I want you to take me to the cave. You know which one."

At that, the cloud sped off towards the mountainous region. Gohan decapsulated some of his CCU paper work. He decided to start accepting or denying high school graduates who wanted to attend CCU. He judged many old classmates of his but only about 20 students from OSH was accepted. Three of those students were accepted by default.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan Son<strong>

CCU Entrance Exam: 100%

Attendance: Bad

Community Service: 0 hours

Grades: A+

Clubs: None

Accepted? Yes.

Scholarship? Full Scholarship.

**Videl Satan**

CCU Entrance Exam: 94%

Attendance: Terrible

Community Service: 700+ Hours

Grades: B-/C+

Clubs: Martial Arts

Accepted? Yes.

Scholarship? No.

**Erasa Lead**

CCU Entrance Exam: 88%

Attendance: Perfect

Community Service: 100+ Hours

Grades: B

Clubs: Cheerleading/Yearbook

Accepted? Yes.

Scholarship? Full Scholarship.

* * *

><p>Gohan continued to accept and deny applicants. CCU wasn't an easy college to get in to. CCU will have the best teachers from around the world. Even though it's a highly prestigious school, it's also fairly affordable compared to other colleges.<p>

Gohan honestly couldn't wait until college. The idea behind it interests him. Gohan also gets to spend every class with his girlfriend. 'Someone' has certain privileges and made sure him and Videl had the same classes. To think that College is only two months away. Gohan will have to return from his trip before it starts.

Gohan recapsulated his papers and jumped off Nimbus as they approached the cave. Gohan waved goodbye to Nimbus and approached the entrance of the cave.

"I know your hiding. You can come out now." Gohan said to the mouth of the cave. A few seconds later a large Dragon bounded out of the cave and tackled Gohan to the ground trying to lick him to death. Gohan started laughing at the tickling sensation.

"Haha! Down boy! Down Icarus!" Gohan tried to say between laughs. Icarus calmed down a couple of minutes later and sat at attention.

"Hey buddy! I haven't seen you in a while so I decided to visit you while I get some work done? We can even eat breakfast together! You go collect some fish and I'll cook them with my ki when you return. The dragon immediately took off in search of fish while Gohan sat at the entrance of the cave and went back to work.

* * *

><p>A few hours and fish later, Gohan bid farewell to Icarus and flew toward Satan City. He quickly called Videl to tell her to be ready to be picked up soon. Videl agreed and started to prepare herself.<p>

Videl picked out a knee-length yellow skirt with a lime colored t-shirt. Videl hadn't worn an outfit like this since she was five but she actually enjoyed how comfortable the skirt was and decided to wear them more often.

After getting ready, Videl ran down stairs and finds Buu arguing with Bee over what channel to watch in the living room.

"No! Bee bad! Buu wants to watch TV!" Buu shouts. Bee growls back at Buu. "Buu no care what happens to yellow square and pink star! Buu want to watch Twilight!" Bee jumps on Buu and grabs the remote and flips the channel back to Nickelodeon. Buu gets angry and turns the plasma TV into a chocolate chip granola bar.

"Haha Bee, me eat TV!" Buu taunts. Bee begins chasing Buu around the mansion. Videl just shakes her head at the sight and orders a new TV.

Shortly after that scene, Gohan arrives and knocks on the Satan Mansion door. Videl opens the door and takes Gohan's hand. The couple decide to just take a walk with each other.

"You look great today Videl. I never imagined you in a skirt until today. They really define your legs." Gohan complemented.

"You don't look to shabby yourself mountain boy." Videl smiled accepting the compliment. "I know you didn't want to take a walk around the city just to compliment me." Videl added.

"This is true. I did have a reason. I'm going on an intergalactic trip that will take at least one month to complete, at the most two." Gohan stated.

Videl let go of his hand and planted herself where she stood. Gohan turned around and saw Videl eyes beginning to water. "What's the matter Videl?" Gohan questioned with a worried look.

"Is this some sick way of breaking up with me? When you said you loved me last night were you just winding me up?" Videl questioned with tears rolling down her eyes.

Gohan immediately ran over to his girlfriend and held her in an embrace. "Videl...I would never leave you. How could you think that!" Gohan asked shocked.

Videl continued to cry into Gohan's shoulder. "Gohan...What would you think if I said the exact same thing to you?" Videl said quietly.

"I...I guess you're right. I'm sorry Videl, I should have been clearer. I'm just doing this so I can learn how to control my power without hurting the planet. I won't be gone for long. I promise I'll come back to you." Gohan whispered into Videl's hair. He cupped her cheek and lifted it so he could kiss her. It was salty yet sweet due to the tears.

"I'm coming with you." Videl said still wrapped in his embrace.

"No, you're not. I can't risk you coming with me. I'd rather die then put you in harm's way." Gohan said with a deadly serious tone.

"I fight criminals with guns everyday! I'm no stranger to danger damn it!" Videl says slightly raising her voice.

"I said no Videl. Those bullets barely bruise you now. A shock wave from my power could stop your heart. You are not going." Gohan said piercing Videl's eyes with his own.

"Fine. I'm only staying because somebody needs to protect the City though." Videl stated. Not wanting to hurt her pride, Gohan just nodded.

"Thank you Videl. Now let's just enjoy the rest of our day together. I won't be able to see you for at least a month and I'm going to make today count."

* * *

><p>Gohan was flying towards Kami's lookout. He already dropped Videl off at her house. The two spent the day talking and fighting crime together. It was their favorite way of spending time together. Well, second favorite. Their favorite was talking and making out. They made sure to do that too. They also decided they wouldn't get 'Hands on' at least until Gohan returned. Gohan wanted to take things slowly but his Saiyan half was always battling for dominance and struggled to keep it at bay. Videl didn't make matters better because she tended to be impatient. Gohan and Videl would just have to wait until they become mates.<p>

Gohan landed softly on Kami's lookout and was greeted by Earth's by Earth's guardian Dende.

"Hey Dende I wanted to ask you a favor. While I'm-"

"While your gone you want me to watch over Videl and keep her safe. I will." Dende said cutting Gohan off.

"Uhh yeah How di-"

"I'm Kami." Dende said.

"Oh that makes sense. How-"

"Piccolo recently taught me." Dende said cutting Gohan off yet again.

Gohan frowned and opened his mouth again to speak but Dende spoke instead. "Your right, it is rude. I won't cut you off again." Dende apologized.

"It's fine Dende. Good luck on, you know, being Kami and what not." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan. Your always welcome here. You should visit more often. Piccolo is too serious and Mr. Popo, well, he's Mr. Popo." Dende explained.

"I'll try my best Dende. Watch over Videl for me and tell Piccolo I said hello. See you around." Gohan said flying home for a much-needed meal and rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Important!**

_Phew! That was quite the chapter! I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I have a few things to go over in this author's note and I recommend reading them. To begin with, I'll reply to people's reviews at the end of my chapters._

**mikky: **_Thank you for being my first reviewer and giving me some advice. I switched my writing style around half way into this chapter when I read the review. I'm not going to rewrite chapter one or the first half of this one because I want to see how much of a better writer I become by the end of this story._

_The second thing I will address concerns Marron and Bra. I wanted your opinions on whether or not I should make them around the same age as Goten and Trunks so I could make those four a little bit more prominent in the story. If you all think it's a good idea then I'll make it work to the story with the age changes. I think it sounds like a good idea but I thought I'd ask you guys. Let me know in the reviews what you think. _

_The last thing I wanted to address was a compromise or deal between author and reader. I'm going to try and post one chapter every ten days. That's means I plan on updating on the 1st, 10th, and 20th of each month. But there is a way that the updates will be released sooner._

_For example. Today is the 10th of July and I plan on updating by the 20th. If I finish the chapter on the 15th, I'm still not going to update until I get a certain amount of reviews._

_Here's the deal. I'll post chapter 3 on the 20th. I'll update it ASAP if you guys review. If we can get 5 reviews for this story, I'll update it before the 20th. Sound good? Cool._

_Chapter 2 completed July 10th, 2014._

_Chapter 2 = 9068 words._


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

**(A/N)**

_Well, I guess I underestimated you guys! I asked for 5 reviews on the story and you all easily accomplished this. The goal was hit in under 24 hours! I just dreaded the fact that I had to start writing so soon. I did manage to take a day and a half break to recharge and now I'm ready to start writing again! __**Now for the serious author's note,**__ Sadly, no one commented on the Marron/Bra idea about their ages. Do people even read Authors Notes? I always read them personally. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead with that idea. You all may notice a change in my writing style as well. I'm going to make things as organised yet as simple as possible. I'm also going to post the ages of all the main characters. Well, Main'ish anyway. Remember, I'll reply to reviews at the bottom. Chapter 3 started as of July 12th._

[HR]

**AGES: **(All of these ages should be correct except Marron and Bra. Some years may be one-off because of birthdays. They have to age too you know!)

**Gohan: 18**

**Videl: 18 **

**Goten: 7 **

**Trunks: 8 **

**Bulma: 41**

**Vegeta: 42**

**Chi-Chi: 38**

**Goku: 38 (Goku was dead for 7 years so he's biologically 31)**

**Erasa: 18**

**Bra: 7**

**Marron: 6**

_*I'll add ages to other characters when they're introduced if they are important*_

[HR]

**Capsule Corporation**

Today was the day. Today, Gohan Son would be making an intergalactic trip to Planet Z. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He would be gone, leaving his friends and family behind for at least a month, maybe longer. He would be alone for a month. He wouldn't see Videl, for a month.

Regardless, this trip needed to be done. Gohan was determined to get this power under check so he wouldn't hurt anyone. If he was the cause of suffer to someone he cared about, he would never forgive himself.

Gohan held his head high and walked into Capsule Corporation. Gohan lied to his mother saying he would be going on an educational architectural trip and would be gone for no longer then two months. His mother would never agree to what he was planning but would never object to him going on a trip that would benefit his mind. His father, Goku, knows the truth but won't jeopardize Gohan's mission. The hardest person to get to agree was none other than Gohan's girlfriend, Videl.

Videl thought the whole thing was just a fucked up way of Gohan breaking up with her. After explaining everything, Videl seemed like she understood even if she didn't want Gohan to leave. She even went as far to say that she would accompany him on the trip. Gohan quickly shut that idea down for her safety. Gohan would be making this trip alone.

_´Bulma is probably prepping the ship. I've had my goodbyes, it's time to leave.´ _Gohan thought as he made his way to the launching deck of Capsule Corp.

Upon arriving to his destination, Gohan was greeted by an empty room with nothing but a nicely sized ship resting in the middle of the room. Gohan assumed Bulma was running late and figured he might as well become accustomed to the ship's rooms. After all, the ship would be his new home for the next month or two. Gohan opened the door to his ship and was immediately bombarded with confetti.

"SUPRISE!" Yelled several people at the same time. Gohan was in a dazed state from the sudden noise and confetti that attacked him. Regaining his senses, he looked up to see all of his friends and family in the ship's living room. He quickly scanned all of the faces there.

Bulma, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Krillin, 18, Marron, Bra, Yamcha, Puar, Roshi, Oolong, Ox King, Piccolo, and even Vegeta was sulking in a corner. What scared Gohan the most though, was his mother, Chi-Chi, looking at him with a glare that would make Freeza put his tail between his legs.

"Wh- what are you gu-guys doing here!?" Gohan asked with a shocked look on his face. Videl ran up and hugged Gohan.

"This is your going away party. You didn't think you were just going to leave casually did you?" Videl asked letting Gohan out of her grasp.

"Well I didn't really want to make a big deal." Gohan stated. He gave his mom the Son Grin™, "Hey mom, sorry I lied to you. I figured you would be angry if I told you I was going to space."

"I am angry. I'm even angrier that you lied! I knew you were up to something so I beat the information out of your dad." Chi-Chi said, her tone sounding irritated.

"Sorry son, you know how much that Frying Pan hurts..." Goku apologized.

"As it stands, I don't agree with this trip but you are an adult so I can't stop you. I do expect you to be back before your freshman year of college starts though young man!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"No worries Chi-Chi, Gohan's trip should only take one week to get there. This leaves Gohan one month to train until he must return since college starts in about two months. He has plenty of time." Bulma explained.

"Yeah, besides I don't want Videl to have all the fun at college! I'm going to be there every step of the way." Gohan said to please his mother. It seemed like it worked as her frown was slowly replaced by a small smile as she stared at Gohan and Videl, who happened to be holding hands.

_´Those two are so cute together! Videl couldn't be more perfect for my baby! She's beautiful, rich, strong, and knows how to keep her man in line. I can already see the grandchildren!´ _Chi-Chi thought while staring at the couple.

"Okay Gohan, you will be taking off shortly. But first, we're having a party! Everybody just get comfortable while I show Gohan around the ship." Bulma said.

Bulma began walking with Gohan and Videl following. "The room we were just in was the living room, beside it was a kitchen with a year's worth of food just in case anything happens, which I can assure you won't happen." Bulma quickly added noticing Videl's uneasiness.

"Moving on, down this hallway is two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a miniature gravity room for training. You probably shouldn't train Gohan. Your power may disrupt the ship's engine, shields, or functionality as a whole. For entertainment, there are hundreds of movies, cards, and even board games." Stated Bulma.

"Well I don't have any need for board games or cards, I'm going alone." Responded Gohan.

"Uh- of course! Well they're there anyway!" Bulma replied a little nervously. Gohan paid no attention to her response.

"Anyway, that's all there is to show. I'll let you two have your alone time." Bulma said winking.

"Bulma our relationship isn't like that!" Gohan said blushing furiously. Videl might have been redder than him. "Let's just go back to the group. We'll talk later Videl." Gohan added directed towards his girlfriend.

The three made their way back to the party. For the next few hours while Bulma was running diagnostic tests on the ship, the Z-Gang chatted about where they've been the past couple of months and what they're planning to do. Gohan introduced Videl formally as his girlfriend. Everyone knew already but last time everyone met they were just friends and everyone would just tease the two. Now, it was official.

The children played hide and seek, the adults all chatted, except Master Roshi, who was ogling Videl's body until she roundhouse kicked him. Gohan just laughed, he couldn't stay mad at Roshi. The man couldn't help the fact that he was perverted. Vegeta pulled Gohan away from the crowd to have a word with him. Something very un-Vegeta like.

"Alright kakabrat. When you return from this trip, I expect you to have complete control of your Mystic Form. We will also be having a spar between us 5 male Saiyans. Am I understood?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course Vegeta. But do you really think having Goten and Trunks fight is a good idea?" Gohan replied.

"Alone, they may not be much. But their fused counter part is stronger than myself and Kakarot. They will pose a challenge. I'm done talking to you now. I have training to do." Vegeta remarked leaving towards his precious GR.

_´I never thought Veggie head cared. Aww.´ _Gohan laughed at his thoughts. He returned to the party and saved Videl from his mother who was currently asking when the baby was due and when they were getting married.

"Sorry about my mom Videl, she can be a bit...Obsessive...About grandchildren." Gohan apologized.

"It's fine, before that we were actually talking about how her and Goku met and got married. Did your dad really think a bride was food?" Videl questioned disbelieving.

"I sure did!" Goku said joining the conversation. "In a way, I was sorta correct, I have eaten with her." Goku added looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"DA-DAD! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! Videl let's get out of here." Gohan said dragging Videl into his bedroom.

Goku just kept thinking without bothering to listen. _´Man, I'm glad a bride isn't food. I found out a bride is a woman who MAKES food. A bride is also someone to eat with. That's why I eat with Chi-Chi everyday.´ _Goku thought naïvely.

"I'm sorry about my Dad. He isn't embarrassed easy." Gohan explained to Videl once they were alone in his bedroom.

"It's fine. I really didn't need to hear _that _though." Videl replied. "While we're here, are we going to talk?"

"I suppose so. I just want you to know, that I'm going to be gone for a while. If you don't want to wait...for me then, I want you to know that I...Understand." Gohan said pausing often in his sentence. Videl pulled his chin up, retracted her hand, and slapped him as hard as possible. She didn't hold back, hell, the whole ship probably heard the slap.

"Son Gohan, if you EVER say something like that again then by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging for the frying pan!" Videl scolded. Gohan just chuckled and pressed his lips to hers.

"And that's why I love you Videl Satan." Gohan responded. Videl countered by throwing him on his bed and pinning him down by sitting on his stomach.

"I love you too Mr. Strongest man in the world." Videl then leaned her body down to continue their make out session. Before long, their hands began to travel each other's bodies. Gohan's hands rubbing Videl's lower back while her hands riding up inch by inch under Gohan's shirt.

Gohan, having enhanced hearing, heard giggling in his closet. He groaned against Videl and set her beside him and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and was not expecting to see what he saw. Sitting on the closet ground, was Goten and Bra retracting from a kiss.

Gohan sighed as Videl took a picture of the two. "Goten, do you mind explaining to me exactly what you two were doing in my closet?" Gohan calmly asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, me and Bra-"

"Bra and I." Gohan corrected

"Well, Bra and I were playing hide and seek. Then we saw you two playing kissing games and we wanted to try. You were right big brother! It IS fun!" Goten explained. Bra just blushed at how naïve Goten was and blushed.

"Videl, you go talk to Bra, I'll handle Goten." Gohan commanded. Videl was just smiling, holding in her laughter. She picked Bra up to talk with her in the hallway. Gohan turned back to Goten.

"Goten, you are only 7 years old. You are too young to go around doing that kind of stuff." Gohan explained trying to keep his cool.

"I can't help that I like her! I think your just jealous!" Goten challenged. Gohan chuckled at the comment.

"Now why would I be jealous? I am old enough to have a girlfriend. Your not. I don't want to but if I must then I'll tell Vegeta you're dating his daughter." Gohan threatened. Goten's eyes became wider then their mom's frying pan.

"Bra said we have to keep things quiet cuz Vegeta would beat me up. You can't tell him Gohan you can't!" Goten pleaded.

"For starters, it's because, not 'cuz' Goten. Secondly, I don't want you two playing with your emotions like that. When your older, if you two still like each other, you can date then. You just have to make sure your stronger than Vegeta." Gohan said smirking, knowing he had won this argument.

"Fine! We'll just be friends then." Goten said giving up.

"Good, now go and play with the others. I need to go and talk with Bulma." Gohan replied.

[HR]

**Spaceship Hallway**

"Okay Bra, what's up?" Videl asked. Bra has only met Videl once before at the celebration for defeating Buu party and they instantly hit it off.

"We were just kissing! We wanted to know what it was like since we saw you and Gohan do it. Your not mad are you?" Bra asked.

"No Bra, I understand where you're coming from. Those Sons are irresistible. But that doesn't change the fact that your only seven. You guys need to wait a while before your ready to date. I took a picture and I'll show Trunks if you two keep playing around like that. I don't want to but I will." Videl threatened.

"No! You can't tell him! Him and Goten will fight! Trunks doesn't like me around boys!" Bra pleaded.

"Listen, when your older, if you still like Goten, you two can date then. Okay?" Videl asked.

"Okay...But between you and me, Goten is a good kisser!" Bra replied giggling. Videl started giggling back.

"I guess Goten and Gohan have that in common." Videl replied grinning. "Anyway, let's get back to the party."

[HR]

**Spaceship Control Room**

Videl, Bra, and Goten all returned to the party after their encounter. Gohan left the party and began heading towards the control room. He walked inside and heard Bulma muttering to herself.

"Okay let's see here...The shields are at full power, the generators are working without a hitch. Navigation system is in order. And the engine is purring more than my dad's cats. Okay I think we're good." Bulma said to herself.

"Cool, that means I can leave now right?" Gohan asked successfully scaring Bulma.

"Son Gohan! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?! I swear you'll be the death of me." Bulma said clutching her chest.

Gohan gave Bulma the infamous Son Grin and began scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Bulma, I honestly don't mean to scare you. It's just too easy with you." Gohan replied laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The ship's ready to go. I just have to make a few adjustments from my computer near the launching pad and you should be good to go. It's time you told everyone goodbye so you two- err I mean you can leave." Bulma explained.

"Alright might as well get this out of the way." Gohan said dragging himself to the party.

[HR]

**Launching Deck**

Everyone slowly exited the ship onto the launching deck to see Gohan off. Everybody accepted the fact that Gohan was leaving except his mother and girlfriend. Gohan said his goodbyes to his family and friends. His mother went into mommy mode and told him to brush his teeth everyday and to always put on clean underwear. Gohan understood this was just his mother's way of coping with the fact that her baby boy was growing up and making his own decisions. Gohan stopped his mother's rambling by pulling her into his embrace. His mother hugged him back and began crying into his shoulder. After a few minutes of coaxing his mother, her tears finally ended and went back to her husband and second son. Videl was the last person that Gohan had to say bye to.

"Gohan I-" Videl began but was cut off by Gohan picking Videl up and smashing his lips against hers. Videl instinctively wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and deepened their kiss into a more passionate one. This action caused mixed reactions among the Z-Gang. Chi-Chi instantly began bawling her eyes out while Goku held her in his embrace. Bulma immediately began taking pictures. Krillin and Yamcha began whistling and clapping at the sight. Everyone else just smiled at the sight.

After a few minutes, the two teens ended their tongue fight and parted. Videl hugged Gohan and tried to hold back the dam of tears threatening to be released. "You have two months to come back to me or I'm going to hunt you down with Chi-Chi's frying pan." Videl said with a small smile.

Gohan didn't acknowledge her comment. "I'll be back soon Videl, I can only be separated from you for so long. I have to go now. I love you Videl. I'll see you soon." Gohan said with Videl's head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too. Come back to me safe." Videl gave Gohan another peck on the lips until she ran out of the launch room with tears rolling freely down her eyes. Chi-Chi followed her to give her a shoulder to cry on.

Gohan sighed and gave a final wave to everyone as he re-entered his ship and strapped himself in the control room. Bulma's voice appeared on the intercom. "Okay Gohan, all you have to do is pull the red lever and the ship will do the rest. Whenever you are ready to return just do the same thing with the green lever." The speaker said.

Gohan did as he was told and a few minutes later he was breaking Earth's atmosphere. _´Well, there's no backing out now. I think I'll go see who decided to join me on my expedition.´ _Gohan thought.

Gohan walked towards the kitchen and began to prepare himself a meal. "Mind explaining to me why you decided to visit after so many years?" Gohan asked the air as he pulled some turkey out of the fridge.

"How long have you known I've been here?" Asked an invisible voice.

"I sensed you when Bulma was giving me a tour. I figured you were Trunks hiding from Goten but I guess I was wrong." Gohan explained still preparing his turkey sandwich. "Since your here, would you like a turkey sandwich?"

[HR]

**(A/N)**

_Oh my Kami I'm done with this chapter. I know it was short in comparison to the others but I wanted to end it here. I also had to rewrite the second half of this chapter because it didn't save. I'm somewhat glad because I ended up writing it better. Out of the three chapters, this is probably my least favorite chapter due to the size. I promise the next one will be better. I bet you all are mad that I left the chapter at a cliffhanger. It's really not too hard to guess who the mystery guy is. I did give you a hint. All will be revealed next chapter, I will also be introducing another OC character next chapter. You'll just have to wait. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the 24th. Let's see, __**If we can get 15 reviews, I'll update before the 24th.**__ I was going to update with this chapter on the 20th but you guys pulled through on your side of the deal so you will be getting this update 6 days early. If you guys want this to happen again then __**review.**__ Who do you think the mystery guest is? How did you like this chapter? Let me know. Okay, on to the review responses._

**Guest: **_I'm not making Vegeta and Goku go ultimate. Here are my reasons, I don't think Vegeta's pride will allow him to gain power unless he achieves it by himself. He isn't one that asks for help. Goku is a completely different reason. __**DBZ: BATTLE OF GODS SPOILER, **__in the movie, Bills says Goku has unlimited potential. If the elder supreme Kai were to unlock all of it, then Goku's body would probably succumb to the stress. This is just speculation._

**Guest #2: **_I will probably be adding a lemon scene somewhere. I won't write it though, my Editor Cinema will write it and I'll find a way to implement it into the story. We're pretty sure we'll write it but I'm not confirming anything yet._

_Until next chapter! ~Ace_

_Chapter 3 completed July 14th, 2014_

_Chapter 3- 3,541 words_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 4: Explanations

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Well, you guys reached the goal within a day...again. There was some guest who reviewed multiple times saying nonsense. I'm guessing it was the same person. Anyway, I'm just going to delete those kinds of reviews and I made it where I have to give permission for the review from guests to be posted. I'm also going to explain further about "Goku having unlimited potential" and what I meant at the bottom. Oh! And I can't believe I didn't replace the [HR] tags last chapter. I apologize for that. I was in a rush I suppose. Well, without further adieu, here's chapter 4._

* * *

><p><em>I'm updating these writing symbols to for you all to understand easier.<em>

"This means talking"

_´This means thinking´_

_This means a sound is being made (Beep Beep)_

_"This means someone is talking on the phone/intercom etc."_

**"This means a dangerous/important person is speaking" (Shenron/Kai's)**

_**´This means telepathy/Bond speak´ **_

_Chapter 4 started as of July 16, 2014._

* * *

><p><strong>The Spaceship<strong>

"You know, now that you mention it, I am rather hungry." the mysterious voice said.

"Yeah, well you can bring your happy ass over here and get it your damned self." Gohan sneered back.

At the comment, A young man seemingly in the mid twenties slid his way around the corner and entered the kitchen. He had a capsule corporation issued vest and blue'ish-gray undershirt with matching faded blue jeans. His most distinctive feature was his hair. To anyone who didn't know any better, they might have mistaken this man as chibi Trunks' father or brother due to the extremely similar physical features. In reality, this man is Trunks from an alternate.

"Well it's nice to see you too Gohan. I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How about you?" the future Trunks sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I've just been a little on edge today. You making an appearance certainly hasn't helped." Gohan replied while spreading Senzu Salt on his sandwich.

"Well I was in town and decided to come visit my best bud." Mirai Trunks said jokingly. He then sat at one of the dining chairs, put his hands behind his hand, and kicked his feet up onto the table.

"So, what's the real reason for here?" Gohan questioned after inhaling his sandwich.

"Well, honestly, I've wanted to come back for years now. My mom from my timeline died in a car accident not a year after I destroyed the androids. After that, I immediately went to New Namek to revive her and everyone else to hopefully bring Earth back to its former glory. Well, once I reached New Namek, or where it was supposed to be, I found out it wasn't there." Mirai Trunks explained.

"No Namekians means no Dragonballs." Gohan cut in.

"Precisely, I then went to nearby planets and questioned any species I came across. Most couldn't understand me. Hell, there was this one planet where everyone looked like walking pigs. They tried to put me in a zoo!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm getting a feeling that you didn't stay on that planet long right?" Gohan asked laughing.

"On the contrary actually. I discovered that the pig people were locking different species up and cross breeding them. I couldn't just sit on my hands while that happened so I led a rebellion against the pigs. After about three days of me kicking their ass as a Super Saiyan, they finally provided everyone a ship and we all took off. Some went home while some traveled through space with me since they no longer had a home. After a few months, I had my own fleet." Mirai Trunks continued.

"Well, aren't you just a space vigilante." Gohan joked. Trunks' face morphed from his neutral expression to a saddened one.

"Yeah, we were the good guys. I had about 400 aliens ranging from different species all under my command. I didn't want them to come along but they didn't really give me a choice. I still continued my mission on finding the whereabouts of the Namekians. My fleet and I helped many planets from corrupted rulers and gained many followers. Before I knew what happened we had around 1,000 men with five ships. Many aliens joined us because they had no purpose. Those guys were my friends. My allies. Sadly, our popularity among the galaxies attracted unwanted attention. A Saiyan named Broly didn't like the fact that I was helping planets that he claimed and saw my fleet as a threat. Needless to say, his several thousand men waged war against my one thousand." Mirai Trunks took a break from his story to calm his emotions.

"Broly? As in the legendary Super Saiyan Broly?" Questioned Gohan. Mirai Trunks nodded. "My dad defeated him. Unless he didn't in your timeline." Gohan stated.

"I remember, I was here when we went to New Vegeta after all. In my timeline, Goku did defeat him but he didn't die. He may still be alive in this timeline. Regardless though, in my timeline he wasn't quite as insane. He struck fear into his slaves. That's how he controlled everyone." he continued.

"Well, I'm guessing you won considering your here. Right?" Gohan asked.

"It depends on how you look at the situation. I was victorious in defeating Broly. But, I was defeated in the fact that thousands of people died. My fleet landed on the planet Yardrat and-"

"Hey that's where my Dad learned instant transmission!" Gohan said cutting Trunks off. Trunks glared at Gohan. "My apologies, carry on."

"Like I was saying... My fleet landed on planet Yardrat closely followed by Broly's fleet. I soon found out that the Yardrats were also enslaved by Broly and I told them I would release them if they fought back with me. My fleet alone couldn't fight his while I was fighting him. We were severely outnumbered but the Yardrats stood beside me without hesitation once they found out I was a friend of Goku's. In the end, Broly ruthlessly slaughtered all of my friends and knocked me out cold. I think he assumed I was dead. I awoke only a few hours later under some rubble. I dug my way out and saw the destruction. My entire fleet was destroyed. My friends, the people who trusted me...They were all dead. I...I snapped Gohan. I let the rage consume me and I ascended to Super Saiyan 3. I had achieved Super Saiyan 2 through hard work a lot earlier. I didn't even know this level existed. I just found out today that Goku has also achieved it." Trunks stated. Trunks put his feet off of the table and crossed his arms against his chest. He had to take another break to cool down. He picked himself up from his seat and looked through the refrigerator.

"Hey Gohan, we got any beer?" Trunks asked.

"Err. No, we don't. We have root beer though!" Gohan replied happily trying to lighten the mood.

Trunks grunted and grabbed two root beers and threw one to Gohan, who was still sitting at the dining table. Trunks opened his can and began sipping it lightly as he made his way to the living room with Gohan in tow behind him. Trunks flopped down onto the couch while Gohan sat in a recliner.

"As I was saying, I ascended and engaged into another fight with Broly. It was completely one-sided this time. I killed him in a matter of minutes. I passed out from the lack of energy soon after. I awoke in a makeshift bed a few days later. I drained so much energy that I had to be nursed back to health by the Yardrats for three days before I awoke. Needless to say, I was their hero." Trunks continued.

"I lost all my friends. The survivors from Broly's fleet escaped in fear of me. Some decided to stay and thank me for defeating Broly. They wanted to join me but I declined. I didn't want a repeat of what happened. I managed to get some information from some of them though. It turns out, New Namek was destroyed because the Namekians wouldn't summon Porunga for Broly. My mission was a failure. I stayed with the Yardrats for a while until they made me a spaceship. Afterwards, I returned to Earth. I had been gone for nearly four years in space. I spent the next three working on a way to communicate with alternate universes such as this one. I finally succeeded and got in contact with my mom here. She made a inter-dimensional transporter and she zapped me here." Mirai Trunks explained. [1]

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Trunks. You've been through a lot. But now you've got us. We'll help you through this man." Gohan said trying to brighten Trunks' mood.

"Thanks Gohan. You're a good friend. Oh, and call me Mirai. It'll lessen the confusion. Anyway, it's been around seven or eight years since we've both seen each other. I'm 26 now. I'm guessing your 18?" questioned Mirai.

"Yeah, my birthday and my girlfriend's are in the same month. We'll both be turning 19 in like, four months." Gohan explained.

"I thought I sensed someone new earlier. So, is it a serious relationship or have you become a player since I last saw you?" Mirai asked smirking.

Gohan smiled at his comment and began thinking about Videl. He's been separated from her for an hour and he's already going through withdrawals. "You've mistaken me for Goten. He's the ladies man. But Videl is very special to me. She's like a drug. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough." Gohan said in a dream-like state.

"Man, you got it bad. Don't worry about it man. I'm sure you'll be able to see her again in less than a month." Mirai reassured. Gohan just nodded in silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Gohan finally spoke up. "So, Mirai, what exactly are you doing on my ship?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, consider me your backup in case something happens. I have a lot more experience when it comes to traveling in space than you do." Mirai bluntly stated.

"Well, you're already here so I guess I can't really kick you out into outer space. I appreciate the company though. And it's nice to see you after so many years. You know, you look nearly exactly the same as you were all those years ago." Gohan said.

"Saiyan's stay in their prime longer before they start to age. Humans start looking old around their late forties while we start looking old around our late fifties. Due to our physical nature, we tend to live a decade or two longer than the average human. Since we're half, it probably doesn't affect us as much." Mirai explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. Anyway, I'm going to bed. We gotta long week ahead of us." Gohan said retreating into his bedroom.

_´Welp. Time to train!´ _Thought Mirai as he bounded for the gravity room.

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corporation<strong>

Videl ran away from the launching area. She couldn't bear the fact that Gohan was leaving and was on the verge of breaking down into tears. She couldn't show any weakness, especially in front of his friends. Videl ran outdoors from Capsule Corporation and sat under the shade of one of the trees. A minute or two later, Chi-Chi approached her slowly and sat down next to her. The two women sat silently for a few minutes until Chi-Chi decided to break the silence.

"I know what you're going through you know." Chi-Chi told Videl.

"..." Videl couldn't bring herself to reply. Chi-Chi leaned in closer and laid Videl's head on her shoulder.

"Gohan left me when he was just a little boy. He went to Namek with Bulma and Krillin. I only expected the worst to happen." Chi-Chi explained.

Videl rubbed away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "How did you manage? Gohan has told me about Namek and from what I heard, he was in danger of being killed at all times." Videl said in a hushed voice.

"I didn't. I worried everyday until he returned. My mood plummeted even further when Goku left to join him. I was reassured knowing that Goku was there to protect my baby boy. But that didn't stop me from worrying." Chi-Chi explained. Chi-Chi began rubbing Videl's short hair. Almost playing with it in a motherly fashion. _´This girl is a keeper. Hopefully she can put up with Gohan. I might get the daughter I've always wanted.´ _Chi-Chi smiled at the thoughts of finally having a daughter figure in her family.

"Does it ever go away? The worrying I mean?" Videl questioned.

"I'm afraid not dear. Over time you will learn to accept the fact that Saiyans will be Saiyans. We can worry those men to the moon and back and they'll just give us that smile that washes all our worries down the drain."[2] Chi-Chi replied with a smile, reminiscing about all the times that Goku escaped the wrath of her frying pan by simply flashing a grin.

Videl smiled at the mental image of Gohan smiling at her. "Chi-Chi, I- I love him. I really do." Videl admitted.

Chi-Chi stiffened at her comment. _´Oh my Kami, oh my Kami, she admitted it. Okay, I need to remain calm. I don't want to freak her out. Breathe in, breathe out.´ _Chi-Chi was freaking out on the inside but told herself she would stay calm.

"Oh my goodness Videl, you're going to be the best bride for my little boy! I can't wait until I can plan the wedding! We have to tell Bulma!" Chi-Chi managed to say in a matter of seconds. During her explosion, Chi-Chi made sure to squeeze the life out of Videl. Videl had to slightly raise her ki to prevent her ribs from cracking under the pressure.

"Chi...Chi...Your hurting...me." Videl managed to say between breaths.

If Chi-Chi heard her, she showed no sign that she did. "I can't wait for all the grand babies! I wonder if the first will be a boy or a girl? Oh, I hope it's a girl so much! I'm sick of all these fighters in the family. Videl you'll be a sweet girl and give me a granddaughter right?" Chi-Chi frantically asked, finally letting go of the winded crime fighter.

"Uh...-"

"Oh of course you will! We have to come up with names! Let's go talk to Bulma!" Chi-Chi cut her off. She then proceeded to death grip her assumed future daughter in law's wrist and dragged her back inside Capsule Corp.

_´I never knew Chi-Chi was this strong! She's almost at my level. Without Gohan's training, I think she would be stronger than me! I should expect nothing less from a WMAT contender. Oh no, she's going to Bulma!´ _Videl gave an internal sigh and decided to accept her fate. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Mansion<strong>

Videl closed the mansion door behind her and proceeded to her bedroom. Upon entering her room, she sloppily fell face first onto her bed. It had been a long day of taking about babies and marriage. Videl had tuned out the two women who happened to be the wives of Saiyans. She didn't bother to interrupt the two while they threw her through a crash course on how to be a wife to a Saiyan. They acted as if Gohan had proposed to her already. Videl knew they had only been dating for a few days, but the raven haired girl wouldn't object if he proposed. Regardless, she wanted to take things slowly. Well, slowly for a Saiyan that is.

Videl knew Saiyan relationships tend to escalate rather quickly. Goku proposed to Chi-Chi as soon as they met each other. Well, when they first met each other for the second time anyway. After everything Videl had been through with Gohan, she was almost certain only death could do them apart.

Videl was yanked out of her thoughts as her father entered her room.

"Hey sweet pea, are you feeling okay?" Hercule asked worriedly.

"I'm fine dad, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Videl admitted. "What brings you home so early? I wasn't expecting you home for another few days."

Hercule's expression went from caring to overprotective father mode. "I heard from a little bird that MY daughter was DATING a BOY." Hercule stated emphasizing select words.

"Daddy please, I really don't want to go through this with you right now." Videl said while rubbing her temples with both her middle and index fingers.

"Videl, I only want what's best for you. You know my rule on you dating. He has to be stronger than your old man!" Hercule boasted.

"Dad, do you really want to fight the real world savior?" Videl questioned with a smirk, knowing she had won this argument.

"Wha- No, you're dating Go-...Gohan?!" Hercule asked surprisingly.

"I honestly thought it was painfully obvious that I liked him when I practically jumped into his arms after Buu was defeated." Videl replied.

"Uh...I...I think he's perfect for you! Hehe, yeah I suspected it all along. That boy is more than capable of taking care of you. I approve of him pumpkin." Hercule said nervously.

"I'm glad you approve of him and all dad but I don't need him to protect me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Videl proudly stated.

"Well pumpkin, I really can't tell you what to do anymore. You're a woman now. But, as your father, I must ask...Is he treating you right? Does he really care about you?" Hercule sincerely asked.

Videl's eyes sparkled a little before she spoke. "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, dad. He...He loves me...And I love him back."

"Well if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Hercule gave a soft smile. "Now then, I have to go make sure Buu and Bee aren't arguing over the TV again. Goodnight Videl."

"G'night daddy." Videl said.

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. ´Uhg, whose calling me at- Woah! 1 o'clock PM? I slept in. Oh, it's Erasa. I guess I owe her an explanation. I haven't talked to her since the movies.´ <em>Videl pushed her thoughts aside and answered her phone.

"Hey Erasa." Videl started.

_"'Hey Erasa', that's all you have to say?! You have some explaining to do!" _shrieked Erasa.

"I'm sorry Erasa. These last few days have been hectic. I shouldn't have left you in the dark like I did." Videl apologized.

_"Damn right you do! I haven't talked to any of you! I think Sharpner fell off the face of the Earth, I don't know where he is. That's not the point though, spill it! What's up with you and Gohan?" _Erasa asked like it was the most important thing in the world, when in reality, it was to her.

_Sigh. _"Yes Erasa, we're a couple now." Videl said, shoving her phone away from her ear to avoid going death from the shrieking on Erasa's end.

_"Oh my Kami! I bet your Saiyagirl, aren't you!" _Erasa screamed through the phone.

"Yeah, that's me." Videl said joyfully.

_"We have sooo much to talk about. I'll be by in about 15 minutes." _Erasa said before hanging up.

Videl knew she would be explaining the events from the last few days. She felt guilty for keeping her best friend out of the loop so she would happily oblige. Of course, Videl would have to stretch the truth a bit. Deciding to say Gohan was out on a business trip rather than a intergalactic trip. For some reason, Videl knew this was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p><strong>(AU)**

_Alright guys, I have a few things to go over in this note. First, let's get the foot notes out-of-the-way._

_[1] What do you guys think about the idea of me writing a fic about Mirai Trunks' past over the seven/eight year gap? It wouldn't be updated as often as this and shouldn't interfere too much with these updates. I'm open to it if you would like to know more about my Mirai Trunks. The summary is basically Mirai talking to Gohan. I'll just add details to his life._

_[2] Was the moon even brought back? I can't remember. Let's assume it was._

_As far as the size of my chapters, I'm going to start ending them where I feel they should be ended. Whether it be 2k words, or 10k words. I'm sorry if some of you object to this. For my fellow authors reading this, I'm sure you understand. For the readers who don't write, trust me when I say that this can be tiring._

_Some of you also mentioned what I said about Goku's potential being 'unlimited'. In DBZ: Battle of Gods, Bills states that he "Sees no end to Goku's potential". To me, if someone said there "was no end to the food" then I would make the assumption that there was an infinite supply of food. It's not a big deal, but I went back and rewatched the scene at the end of the movie, (English subbed of course), and that's what he said. Moving on,_

_I'm also going to be editing chapter one and chapter two to be more pleasing to the eye. My new viewers can thank __**Kakarot Son **__for giving me that advice. I wanted to keep it to reflect on my skill but he gave me a solution I can't believe I didn't think of._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**aegorm & Dyton: **_You guys both guessed Mirai right :) I know I didn't make it too difficult. I tried to make it obvious. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Kakarot Son:**_ You know what you did! Thanks for all the help!_

**Engel:**_ I'm glad you liked it! I guess we'll be awaiting each other's chapters! Good job on getting Mirai correct!_

**genzu:**_ I'm glad you hate me in a good way! That's what I try for! That Goten and Bra scene is me setting up for something I might do later on. I'll give more details later on._

**SaiyaStyles:**_ Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters! I hope you stick around!_

* * *

><p><em>This is something new I'm doing. I might not do it every chapter, and it may not help the author much, but I'm going to advertise one storyauthor each chapter if I have someone to advertise. I'm not getting paid for this or anything. I just feel like these stories deserve more credit._

**Advertising:**

_I'm advertising __The Refugees__ and __The Colony__ by _**Engel2092.**_ These two stories belong in the same A/U and are very good. I recommend them._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 completed July 17th, 2014.<em>

_Chapter 5 will be here by July 28th, sooner if you guys can get this story up to 35 total reviews. We're at 20 now!_

_Chapter 4 4,066 words._


	5. Chapter 5: Clockwork

**Dragonball Z: Anchor**

Chapter 5: Relaxation

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Well, you guys didn't quite hit the goal this time around. This gave me a nice break that I needed. Honestly, I spent my short break reading/catching up on some fics and talking to another (hopefully) soon to be author. That person knows who they are! I also uploaded a humorous/mentally detrimental one shot. Read at your own risk! Anyway, you guys might not like this chapter so much. It's basically filler but I'll try to make it funny. _

_Chapter 5 started as of July 22nd, 2014._

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Mirai:<strong>

It's been three days since the two demi-Saiyans departed from Earth. Mirai, son of Vegeta, has spent his free time training in his base form. Gohan, son of Goku, has taken his godmother's advice, and chose other means of entertainment instead of training. The two friends enjoy each other's company and often spend their time discussing their past. Mirai usually talks about 'missions' that he completed with his crew before they were slaughtered. These discussions usually cause an uneasy tension in the atmosphere so they change subjects as often as they're started. Gohan tends to explain the Majin Buu incident or about how great his girlfriend is. Mirai reminds himself to tease the living shit out of his friend once they return to Earth.

"She's really great Mirai. I don't know what I'd do without her. We've only been together for like, what, not even a week? I loved her before we were dating. It increased tenfold when she said it back." Gohan said while reminiscing about their short time together. He heard Mirai reply but was too deep in his own thoughts. Gohan remembered the times when they transformed into their alter egos and danced around thugs. Whenever the two superheroes arrived to the scene, one of two things happened. A really big guy would challenge Saiyaman, or the thugs would immediately surrender. They knew running wasn't an option.

"-She was torn. It hurt her so much that she attempted to kill herself. The only reason she decided to try to live was because she was pregnant." Mirai said.

"I'm sorry Mirai, I didn't catch most of that. I was in deep thought. Can you repeat it?" Gohan asked after apologizing.

"Yeah. I said Mirai Gohan hooked up with Mirai Videl in my timeline." Mirai repeated. "That girl was spunky, stubborn, bossy, yet determined. You guys sure know how to pick 'em." He laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like my Videl. How is she in that timeline? I know I didn't survive the androids. How'd she take it?" Gohan asked.

"Well, when you...left, she couldn't accept a life without you. She tried to take her own life. She was staying with my mother and I at the time but would leave to help survivor camps often. She actually found you, well, the _other _you, after one of your encounters. She saw the whole thing. After the androids were long gone, she and some other volunteers retrieved you and brought you back to base. You were so injured that you were as good as dead. If you were a human at least. After you made a _miraculous _recovery, she immediately began questioning you." Mirai stopped talking when Gohan slightly began to chuckle.

"That sounds like my Videl. Helping people in need yet sharp enough to get all her answers. For a guy as smart as me, she sure knew how to get her answers." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah, well she didn't have to work very hard with the other you. The first thing you said to her, and I quote, _"Am I dead? Because I see an angel." _You were slapped on the spot. Not a day later she moved in to your home." Mirai said laughing uncontrollably.

"That doesn't sound like me...Or Videl." Gohan said with a frown.

"That's because my Gohan was a badass and you're...You're you." Mirai bluntly said.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult..."

"Definitely an insult."

"Oh well that's pleasant." They both laughed for a minute before calming themselves.

"Anyway, how did we get together?" Gohan asked, urging Mirai to continue his story.

"Honestly, you both just wanted someone to keep your minds off of the end of the world. After explaining your life to her, she explained hers and you two couldn't stop sucking each other's face off." Mirai said glancing at Gohan's blushing face. "Anyway, before mom and I knew it, you guys had a private wedding. I wasn't even invited! It was just you, Videl, and a priest. Who knew if he could actually marry you two. I don't think you two actually cared. Not a few months later, you lost your arm. That's when you both moved in with us. Not long after that...You died. She was so distraught...I stopped her from committing suicide three times. It's when she started getting sick every morning that we realized something was up. As it happens, she was pregnant. Videl immediately became her old self. She wasn't exactly the same, but she was a lot better. She even started helping survivors again..." Mirai stopped talking and took a deep interest in his feet.

Gohan noticed the change in his friend. "Mirai...You don't have to continue. The past is the past." Gohan reassured with a serious expression. He put his hand on Mirai shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"No, I'm fine. It's...It's just that Videl from my timeline was like a second mom to me. It's kind of hard to talk about. I lost...everything. But, that's in the past." Mirai looked up and gave a small smile to his best friend. "Anyway, Videl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... The androids found a survivor camp..."

Gohan cut him off, "Let me guess, Videl tried to play hero. She does that a lot. No matter the danger." Gohan stated.

Mirai nodded before smiling. "Her deeds didn't go unnoticed though. King Yemma let her keep her body, along with Gohan. Her, Gohan, and everyone else, par Vegeta, stayed with King Kai. He was happy to have everyone there. He enjoyed the company. King Yemma even allowed Videl to keep her baby." Mirai explained.

"How do you know all of this? How could she keep the baby? How could they all live with King Kai? Where was Vegeta?" Gohan asked spitting out question after question.

"King Kai told me telepathically. I got to talk to a few people. King Yemma let Videl keep her baby because she was pure hearted. Instead of her being pregnant, the process was skipped and she had her baby in her hands. The baby was allowed to age until she was an adult, at her prime. She'll never know the living world, but she has her family. And when your friends with a God, you get special benefits. King Kai was happy to have more people stay with him other than 'that blubbering idiot Goku'. As for Vegeta, well, he wanted to kick Freeza's ass for all of eternity. So that's where he is." Mirai laughed.

"So Vegeta went to hell to kick ass. Sounds like him." They both laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, that's my dad. I never heard from them after that conversation. I was elated to hear they were happy. It gave me...closure." Mirai explained.

"Yeah well I'll be damned if my child grows up in other world." Gohan said with a smile.

"Damn straight." Mirai replied giving Gohan a fist bump. "I know you two knew each other during the whole Buu fiasco, but how did you two actually meet?" Mirai asked.

Gohan gave a sheepish grin and said, "Funny story actually, you see we actually met at the high school and..."

* * *

><p><strong>Videl and Erasa<strong>

"Erasa! We've got enough clothes for a month! Can we go home now? Or get something to eat?" Videl whined. Erasa had kidnapped Videl these past few days to go shopping. Videl felt guilty for neglecting her best friend and succumbed to her wishes.

"Fine. We'll go to your house and the chef can make something to eat. Tomorrow though." she smirked evilly, "We're going to the new mall that opened last week. I've been waiting for more stores to open up!" exclaimed Erasa.

Videl just grunted in response. _´Gohan, you better hurry up. I don't know how much more of this I can take...´ _Videl thought.

The two besties decided to take an evening stroll back to the Satan Mansion. About halfway there, a scream was heard down the street in a nearby alley. Videl looked at Erasa.

"Go do your job, I'll be waiting at the mansion." Erasa disappointingly said. Videl gave a nod of gratitude before running off.

Videl could hear a strained, cracking voice from the alley talking.

_"Listen lady, just give me all your money. I promise you won't get hurt." _the voice coldly said.

_"I do-don't have any m-money!" _The woman replied.

_"Than I guess I'll have to take my payment in another way, hehehe." _The voice chuckled.

Videl had heard enough, she was about to change into Saiyagirl but something was stopping her. _´It's not the same without Saiyaman...Without Gohan.´_

Videl then rushed into the alley with a disgusted scowl and glared at her target. "HEY! Hands off! Now surrender before I break you, you scumbag!" Videl demanded.

"Oh, look at this, I don't even need you any more woman. I think me and my friends will be more than satisfied with Ms. Satan." The man whistled and four more men in different styled masks appeared from deeper within the alleys darkness.

The man who was talking had on a traditional ski mask with a handgun in his right hand, aimed at the woman below him. The man closest to him had a hockey mask with a golf club and...pepper spray? His eyes were red and puffy, indicating that the pepper spray probably belonged to the woman. The third thug had green and black face paint with brass knuckles on his right hand while he had a fighting glove, similar to Videl's, on his left. The other two men wrote Hercule Satan masks with knives. They seemed similar in build.

"Now, I know you could easily take us out, but your going to coöperate unless you want this woman's brains splattered on the wall. Your no Saiya-bastard, you can't perform miracles." The voice, who Videl assumed was the leader, said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you all have your way." Videl sneered back.

"Now, now, darling. I'd hate for you to be shot while I'm having my way with you. Now be a good little girl, put your hands above your head, and walk over here to daddy." The man said with a smirk.

Videl wasn't fast enough to stop the man from pulling the trigger if she tried. She decided to improvise. Videl slowly raised her hands and gently placed them on her head.

"That's it gorgeous, come to papa." The man said. All of the thugs stared hungrily at her body, drool slowly dripping from the man with the face paint on.

Videl gave them a disgusted look, "Pigs." she mumbled while flicking her wrist, palms facing forward, and firing a lowly concentrated ki blast towards the leader's gun. The gun was knocked out of the man's hand and partially melted. Using their shock to her advantage, Videl ran at her targets at Olympic speeds. They quickly snapped to reality and raised their weapons. Videl, not having a nice fight for days, decided to play a bit.

The two Hercule imposters were the first ones to challenge Videl. They sloppily swung their daggers back and forth while Videl swayed around every swing, smiling the whole time.

"Stop toying with us you bitch!" One of the thugs said. Videl's smile turned into an angered one and she stopped moving all together. The thugs both swung their daggers at Videl's stomach. Videl intercepted their swipes with her left index finger, completely stopping the motions without a scratch on her.

The two men stared wide-eyed. "What the fuck!" one said. "Your finger should be clean off! What are you?! A freak!" the second man exclaimed.

"No, I'm your worst nightmare." Videl replied coldly.

"That's the corni-" The man was cut off by Videl's knee hitting his gut. A millisecond later, Videl's fist connected with the other man's jaw, with her leg sweeping under his feet, making him fall to the ground. Both Hercule imposters were on the ground, fidgeting in pain. The other three men were paralyzed in fear from the in-human speed that was just displayed. The hockey mask and face painted thugs both charged at Videl after coming to their senses. Videl didn't bother paying them any attention and quickly disposed of the two with a punch-kick combo.

Videl stepped over the four (near unconscious) bodies and stared at the ski man, who apparently retrieved the pepper spray from his companion before he charged her. During the commotion, the man had retrieved a piece of glass and held it to her hostages throat.

"Another step and blondie here gets it!" the man yelled. Videl was close, and fast enough to teleport in front of him. At least that's what a normal human would think. Videl grabbed the glass and threw it behind her, while quickly delivering a chop to the man's neck, effectively knocking the man unconscious. She helped the woman up, who was shaking in fear and thanking Kami for her saviour. Videl got this all the time and said it wasn't a big deal.

Perfect timing as always, the cops finally arrived and began cuffing the injured men. They thanked Videl for her time and took the blond woman in for her statement. Videl decapsulated her Jetcopter and flew herself home. Erasa would probably be staying the night and tried to prepare herself for all of her boy talk that she would probably be forced to endure.

* * *

><p><strong>Son Household:<strong>

"I miss my baby...He better be back soon! I wonder if he and Mirai are getting along fine..."

Goku, who was sitting on the couch beside Chi-Chi, pulled her closer into his embrace. "There's nothing to worry about Chi-Chi...Gohan's a man and he can take care of himself. I'm also sure Mirai explained everything to Gohan." Goku reassured his wife. He began to rub his wife's back in a circular motion, an action that Goku leaned that usually calms Chi-Chi's nerves.

"I know Goku...I just wish I knew what he was doing right now." Chi-Chi admitted.

"I can do that!" Goku exclaimed while pushing Chi-Chi away from his embrace. Goku stood up, put both his index finger and middle finger to his forehead, and instant transmissioned to his son.

"Hey Gohan!"

"What the fuc- DAD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gohan asked grabbing a towel to cover his nude body.

"Sorry son! I didn't know you were in the shower." Goku said, chuckling while rubbing the back of his neck. "Your mom was just wondering what you were doing. Bye!" and with that comment, Goku transmissioned away from a shocked Gohan back to his wife.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi! He's just taking a shower." Goku said.

"Was he brushing his teeth?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep! He was using mint with mouth wash." Goku answered.

"That's my boy." Chi-Chi smiled and departed for her kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks and Goten:<strong>

"Trunks... I don't know if this is a good idea." Goten said after a few minutes of gathering materials.

"Goten you can't wuss out on me now! I'm sick of Marron always following me. I can't help if I'm sexy! I get it from my father. It's in my blood!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunks?"

"What Goten..."

"What's is a sexy?" Goten naïvely asked.

"Goten, you are such a little kid. You'll find out one day when you're older. If you're lucky, you won't have your dad's personality. He's a kid too." Trunks sneered. "Now, give me the glue. If we make the girls sticky then they'll go away and never talk to us again."

"What?! Why would we want that? Bra's nice! But she can be bossy sometimes..." Goten replied.

"What do you mean? You never talk to her. Besides, no boys are allowed to be her friend anyway." Trunks said, while returning to his work.

"Why can't any boys be her friend?"

"Because they might try to date and kiss her. She's not allowed to do that. 'Cause if anyone ever hurts her I'll kill them." Trunks stated. "I don't have to worry about you. You'll never kiss a girl anyway." Trunks snickered while sticking out his tongue.

Goten's pride was slightly hurt from that remark. "I can too kiss a girl! I already have!" Goten replied angry.

"Hah! Yeah right! I'm your best friend Goten, I know everything about you. If you did, who was it?" Trunks challenged.

"Oh, uhh..err... I can't tell you!" Goten replied, not wanting Trunks to get mad for kissing his sister.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Trunks said smirking.

"I can't tell you cause she doesn't want anyone to know!" Goten stubbornly replied.

"Yeah right! You probably never kissed a girl! If you did, than she's probably as ugly as a duck! That's why you don't want to say. When I get a girlfriend, she's going to be hot. With a capital h! Even hotter than Videl!" Trunks replied coolly.

"What? You like Videl! Ooh I'm telling Gohan!" Goten gave an evil smirk.

"No, you imbecile! You can think someone's hot without liking them!" Trunks said while hitting Goten on the back of the head.

_´Phew! I think he's dropped the kissing stuff. That was a close one.´ _Goten thought.

"Okay, now hand me the tape and springs... Thanks, now, all I have to do is tape this down right here...Twist this to a 163 degree angle...Okay! Now Goten, this is a shooting glue gun. Just point it at the girl's hair and fire. They should leave us alone after this." Trunks said with a smirk.

"I'm not doing this! You're not going to use description on me like Gohan says you do!" Goten replied, crossing his arms.

"It's deception you moron! Fine, I'll do it myself and the girls can bother you all day!" Trunks yelled back.

"MARRON! BRA! WE'RE READY TO SHOW YOU OUR NEW TOY!" Trunks yelled outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Marron and Bra:<strong>

"What are we doing out here Bra?" The small blond girl asked.

"Trunks said he and Goten wanted to show us some new toy that we would like. He said we have to wait though. It's a surprise." Bra replied.

"It's boooring out here. Let's talk about something Bra! Marron whined.

"What do you want to talk about? We could talk about clothes, dolls, or boys." Bra said.

"Why would we talk about boys?" Marron asked.

"Because! I found out how to control them!" Bra explained.

"Coooool! How'd you do that?" Marron's eyes began sparkling.

"All you have to do, is find a cute boy and kiss them and they'll do whatever you want! Goten does whatever I say and all I have to do is kiss him!" Bra explained.

"You...You kissed Goten? Does that make you married? Daddy says married people kiss." Marron stated.

"No! You don't have to be married silly! You can be boyfriend and girlfriend! Like Gohan and Videl!" Bra explained.

"Soo...Goten's your boyfriend now?" Marron asked curiously.

"I don't know...I wouldn't be mad but nobody else can know cause I'll get in trouble. Gohan already caught us...But I can't stop! Goten does whatever I want and he's cute AND he's a good kisser! It feels funny but it's fun!" Bra exclaimed.

"I wanna try! Maybe I can get Trunks to do what I want!" Marron replied excitedly.

"MARRON! BRA! WE'RE READY TO SHOW YOU OUR NEW TOY!" Trunks yelled from inside.

"Come on Bra! I want to see if it works for me!" Marron yelled at her friend while dragging her towards the house.

The girls walked inside Capsule Corp and saw Trunks hiding something behind his back. Marron approached Trunks, stood on the tips of her toes, and landed a big, childish kiss on his lips. Trunks' eyes doubled in size and pushed himself away from Marron.

"Now you have to do whatever I say or I won't kiss you anymore!" threatened Marron.

Trunks stared disbelieving at her while wiping his mouth off. "DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN GOTEN! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Trunks then pulled out his shooting glue gun and rapidly fired it at the two girls. In a matter of seconds, both girls were covered in glue with their hair knotting together.

Marron cried and ran away. Bra, however, stared at Goten and Trunks with a death glare.

"GOTEN! WHY'D YOU LET HIM DO THAT YOU BIG JERK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKED YOU! WE'RE NOT KISSING EVER AGAIN YOU MEANIE!" Bra screamed. "I'M TELLING DADDY TRUNKS!" Bra said before running towards the GR.

"Goten...Did you...kiss...MY SISTER?!" Trunks asked powering up to Super Saiyan.

Goten just frowned at the doorway with his fists clenched. Trunks flew at Goten with his right arm cocked back ready to be sprung into a punch. Goten reached out and held his best friend's hand, completely blocking the punch.

"Look what you did Trunks! I actually liked her and now she'll never talk to me again!" Goten glared at the stunned lavender haired boy before ascending and kicking him in the nose, sending him flying towards the wall. Trunks crashed through the wall into another room before he heard a terrifying sound.

"BRRRRAAAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vegeta's voice sounded throughout the building.

"Gah. Okay Goten, we can settle this later. We need you fuse so dad doesn't kill us!" Trunks frantically exclaimed. He returned to where Goten was to see an empty room. "Goten?" Trunks asked into the empty room.

_´That traitor! First he kisses my sister, and then he leaves me for dead!´ _thought Trunks.

A flaming haired man with blue spandex on decided to walk in the room wearing a frown. Upon seeing the trembling Trunks, it turned into a smirk.

"Found you."

_Gulp._

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Mirai:<strong>

Gohan walked into the gravity room where Mirai was currently training. "Yo! Mirai!" Gohan shouted.

"Uhh hey, what's up Gohan?" Mirai questioned curiously.

"I was just looking at our selections of entertainment, and I came across Monopoly. Remember when we played it on the look out before Cell AND YOU CHEATED?! Gohan yelled.

"Oh come on Gohan, that was years ago. I don't really want to play right now." Mirai whined.

"Oh hell no! You gave me shit for that loss for weeks! Rematch, now. Loser has to take all the kids to the park!" Gohan challenged.

"Oh, you're so on!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator:<strong>

Everything seemed to be working in clockwork. The kids were all moping for different reasons, the Son family adjusted to Gohan's leave, Videl distracted herself by spending time with Erasa while Gohan did the same with Mirai. It would be a long week before Gohan could carry out his mission. It would be an even longer month before the two love birds saw each other again. It would take some time, but everyone seemed to be getting used to the absence of Gohan.

* * *

><p><strong>(AU)**

_Sorry for the filler! It had to be done! Okay, well, it didn't. But! I didn't want to take things to fast. Did you guys really want me to do a time skip and get straight to business? Maybe. Oh well! What's done is! Next chappy will have some actual plot._

_I hope you liked the miniature fight scene? I didn't think I could write a good one so that's a test run. Let me know what you think!_

_Also, you guys are getting this chapter a few days early since it's filler. It wasn't supposed to be released until four days from now so consider yourselves lucky. (If you like the story)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

**Most reviewers: **_Thanks for the continued support! I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 4 and Mirai's backstory._

**Guest: **_I'm not deleting all guests reviews. I'm deleting the reviews that have nothing to do with the story. If you don't have something to say about my Story or writing skills, then you can make an account and PM me. I don't want nonsense on my Story. I'll accept any guest reviews that have to do with the story._

**Nightlocker: **_If I ever have time to revise my earlier chapters, I will. I may revamp this story one day as well but that's not until it's done._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advertisement:<strong>

_This chapter, I'm advertising __Four Heroes Saga__ by _**Flute Chick.**_ It's a nice Gohan/Videl story with a really good plot and OC. She is a brilliant and creative author. Go check her out and leave her a review! She appreciates those a lot more than follows!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 will be here by August 3rd, 2014. It will be here SOONER if this story can get...hmm... 40 reviews!<p>

Chapter 5 completed as of July 24th, 2014.

Chapter 5 equals 4,451 words.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Miela

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 6: Enter Miela

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_You guys hit the goal pretty quickly! I was ecstatic after seeing the most recent reviews. In chapter four I promised an OC would appear last chapter. That didn't happen because of the 'filler' chapter that I did. I'm surprised how well it was received. Hopefully you all like this chapter even more considering it is actually important to the main story line. Oh, and you guys don't know how hyped I am for my next story once I'm finished with Anchor. (I don't want to divide my time between stories so I'll finish this first.) Anyway, without further adieu, chapter 6._

Chapter 6 started as of July 26th.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Mirai<strong>

"Every single time. Every time I pass go I step on that forsaken plot. I might as well never even get $200 for passing go. It gets taken away each time!" Mirai complained while getting wrecked in a game of Monopoly, Capsule Corp edition.

"I'd say you have, what, another four rolls until you're bankrupt?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Gohan owned both Capsule Corporation and Satan Mansion, the two most expensive properties on the board. Mirai had the roach hotels. They were the two cheapest properties on the board. They consisted of Emperor Pilaf's kingdom and the Hyperbolic time chamber. The only thing in common is the fact that no one likes to spend time in either place. Needless to say, Mirai's chances of winning were extremely low.

"I guess I'll tear down my hotels into three houses and mortgage Kame House. That money should last me for a few rounds." Mirai replied gathering some money from the bank.

"Oh all right, hurry up and roll." Gohan said getting impatient. The game had been going for a couple of hours and he really wanted to wrap up the game. Mirai bounced the dice in his hand before tossing them onto the middle of the board.

"I landed on Chance. Let's see what I got." Mirai picked up the card and inspected it. His curious expression quickly shifted into a neutral one. The card carelessly fell from Mirai's grasp.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mirai yelled before placing the palms of his under the table and flipping it, causing the board and pieces alike to go flying across the living room floor. Mirai didn't bother to say anything else as he stomped towards the ship's gravity room.

Gohan was in a state of shock. He shook his head and bent down to retrieve the fallen card that Mirai dropped. It read, _"Advance towards Capsule Corporation. If the property is vacant, you may buy it with the bank's money. If it is owned, you must pay double the amount of the original rent to the owner." _Gohan chuckled as he realized why Mirai flipped out.

"Hey! You better clean this mess up scrub!" Gohan yelled to Trunks. He heard the GR door slam.

_´The kids are gonna have a field day with him!´ _Gohan thought smirking. Gohan was exhausted and had another few days ahead of him before they arrived at Planet Z. He went to his bedroom for a much needed rest.

Gohan slowly crept into bed, and stared at the ceiling. He looked to his right and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He rummaged through its contents until he felt a rectangular object. He pulled the object out that appeared to be his cPhone. He turned it on and waited for it to start up. A few seconds later, he opened up his gallery and began swiping through his phone's pictures.

Gohan got his first Capsule Phone at the Z-Party. Videl gave it to him as a gift so they could keep in touch. It was metallic black, similar to his hair with a gold trim along the edges. The gold trim also resembled his 'hair'.

Gohan only had about a dozen pictures. The first picture he took was a group picture. Everyone was smiling widely. Well, everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo, who were in their respective corners. His next picture was a selfie with Videl, who was smiling widely while Gohan had a sheepish grin plastered on his face. He kept scrolling until he got to the last three pictures. The first picture, was another selfie of Gohan kissing Videl when they first got together by the river outside of Satan City. The second, was a simple picture of Videl smiling at the camera. His favorite picture, the last one, was a picture that Erasa had sent him the day before he left for Planet Z. It was the picture she took of Gohan and Videl sleeping together at the movie theaters. He smiled at their relaxed faces and set the picture as his wallpaper. Replacing the picture of the four star Dragonball that he had originally.

With a sigh, he powered down his phone and placed it back in the drawer before turning off the lamp light and rolling on his side. _´I miss you Videl. I'll see you soon. I promise.´_ Gohan thought to himself. A few seconds later, he heard Videl. _"...Miss...Too...Love..." _he heard Videl say. He figured they were pretty far away for them to bond speak, especially since they haven't competed the process. With an even bigger smile, Gohan fell asleep within minutes of hearing his girlfriend's voice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Videl<strong>

After hanging out with Erasa for the rest of the day, Videl finally had some alone time. She told Erasa what happened after they split up in Satan City. She described what happened with the thugs while Erasa just nodded. She was used to hearing these kinds of things so nothing Videl told her really surprised her anymore. Erasa then dragged on about this guy she met a couple of days ago. Videl usually tuned Erasa out when she began talking about boys. Nowadays, due to her boyfriend, she always let her feminism show. Videl always took a little longer in the bathroom now. Videl didn't believe in makeup so she never used it unless it was for a special event. Even then would she only use a minuscule amount. Videl also shopped more often, and even began talking about 'girly' things with Erasa.

There was something off about Erasa though. Videl noticed that she never mentioned how she met the guy she was talking about. Erasa kind of slid around that topic and talked about how great of a guy he was. When Videl asked who he was, she just smiled and said "I'm sure you'll meet him soon!"

A few minutes later, Videl saw her out the door and decided to train before going to sleep. Videl lost track of time while in the mansion's gym and only left once she realized she had already broke $7,000 worth of training equipment. Her ki training made the equipment obsolete. After failing with her physical training, she decided to train her mind. Videl dragged her body towards her bedroom and sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She began to meditate as Gohan taught her. _´Gohan...´_ Videl couldn't even meditate due to the fact that her boyfriend kept appearing in her mind. Every little thing reminded her of him. She couldn't help but think about everything that could go wrong.

His ship could hit an asteroid or steer off course and be lost forever. He could be blown up by alien pirates or have a system failure. Videl's eyes began to water about all of the possibilities.

Videl wiped her eyes dry and checked the time on her phone. It read 4:17 AM. _´Man! I didn't know I was trying to meditate for that long. I should get to sleep.´ Videl thought._

Videl uncrossed her legs and made herself comfortable on her bed. She knew it wouldn't be easy to sleep due to the bond she shared with Gohan. It didn't get easier as the days went on. One thing that always seemed to help her was looking at the pictures of her time well spent with Gohan. Her favorite picture was the one that the chief took of Saiyaman and Saiyagirl using her phone. It was their first time fighting crime together as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. She set that picture as her phone's wallpaper and continued to look at her other pictures. She continued to admire her pictures until she heard Gohan's voice, _"...Miss you...Soon...I promise." _Gohan's voice rang through her head.

Videl smiled and a tear of joy ran down her cheek. _´I miss you you too Gohan. I love you...´ _Videl thought, hoping he heard her. With a content sigh, Videl rolled over and feel asleep a lot quicker than usual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Mirai<strong>

_"Arriving at Destination in approximately five minutes." _a feminine robotic voice said.

"You heard the lady Gohan! Rise and shine, it's time to get to work!" Mirai's voice rang through the ship.

"Five more minutes..." Gohan grumbled, wrapping a pillow around his head.

"Gohan, my man, you know that the sooner we get done the sooner you can see Videl again." Mirai reminded, who was now flicking the light switch for his bedroom. Gohan immediately used his super speed to get dressed and was ready in a matter of seconds.

"All right! Let's see what this planet has to offer." Gohan said while heading towards the cockpit.

Both men arrived at the cockpit as the ship began to gradually descend into Planet Z's atmosphere. It looked like a barren planet, one could mistake the planet as a moon at first glance due to its grey surface. They strapped themselves into their seats as they entered the atmosphere. With a little shaking from the ship, they eventually landed. It had been a long week, hopefully it wouldn't take much longer to train. Gohan had a one month deadline until he had to return. He was determined to accomplish his task as soon as possible. He didn't know if it was 'a Saiyan thing' but he was in a near depression state from being away from his girlfriend for so long. Even if it had only been a week. It seems like the more distance he put between Videl and himself, the harder it was to sleep, eat, and even think. It was getting very stressful for Gohan. What hurt him more was the fact that he knew his absence was hurting Videl as much as it was hurting himself. Gohan vowed to give it his all while training his power, for the sake of Videl.

"Alright! We've finally arrived. Now than, let's see what this planet has to offer, how 'bout it Gohan?" Mirai asked, looking over at his friend. Gohan wore a neutral expression as he unbuckled himself from his seat. Like a lightning bolt, his face grew into a smirk while he stared at his best friend.

"My body is ready." Gohan said. Mirai stared blankly at his friend until he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's funny because you're actually training your body!" Mirai said, stating the obvious.

"That's the point Mirai, it was a pun. You ruined it. It's no longer funny, I hope you're happy." Gohan said while making his way off of the ship, Mirai towing in close behind. Mirai was still slightly chuckling at the irony of the pun.

Gohan opened the hatch of the spaceship and landed on the hard crust of Planet Z. Mirai took a step out right after Gohan.

"One small step for-"

"Yeah, don't do that." Gohan said, cutting Mirai off.

Mirai gave a rejected scowl towards Gohan before beginning to scout the area. Gohan went in the opposite direction and tried to search for any signs of life. Even Bulma could make mistakes. He had to be sure.

After a few hours of searching, Gohan was certain that there was nothing of significance on this planet. He flew back to the ship and saw Mirai had already completed his scouting. "Okay Gohan, we don't want you to disrupt anything with the ship so we're going to have to experiment somewhere distant. I found a pretty good, and flat, area that we could use." Mirai informed.

"We? I didn't think you had anything to do Mirai. Are you my cheerleader or something?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I got to work on Super Saiyan 3! I haven't ascended since...the first time. I haven't had the need and I figured here would be the best place to try and achieve it. Once I'm sure I can ascend, I'll begin working on controlling my rage and power. If I get out of line, I'm sure you can handle me." Mirai stated.

"I've never gone up against you as a Super Saiyan 3. You never know, you very well could be stronger than me." Gohan replied.

"Maybe one day, I've read your power level though. It's fairly higher than mine. I could still put up a fight, but I would have to pull something pretty amazing to be able to beat you." Mirai said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time. Shall we?" Gohan said while imitating the "ladies first" gesture. Mirai threw out his middle finger before taking off eastward. Gohan followed him for a good 15 minutes until they reached a flat area that seemed perfect for their training. Without saying a word, they both claimed their own seclusive spot and began training. Mirai sat in a meditative position while Gohan decided to test out the strength of Planet Z's crust.

Gohan powered up to his max in about 10 seconds and punched the ground leaving a huge crater beneath him. _`That punch would have taken out a small village on Earth. On Planet Z it would only destroy a few homes. I guess it seems safe enough.`_ Gohan thought as he charged up a kamehameha.

"Kaaaaa meeeee...Haaaaa meeeee...HAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he directed his beam towards a mountain that was a couple of miles away. The beam cut through it like a hot knife on butter.

_`Okay, energy beams still do a lot of damage. I'll have to be careful with that.` _Gohan heard a ear shattering scream as Mirai began powering up. His hair quickly became gold, then lighting started to surround him. A few more seconds of screaming later, his hair began to grow at an excruciatingly slow pace. Mirai was very close to completely ascending to Super Saiyan 3 until he fell to the ground unconscious. Gohan quickly flew to his side and felt for a pulse.

_`He's breathing, he just wore himself out. I can't be bothered to bring him back to the ship. I'll just let him take a nice rest on the...not so soft dirt. or whatever this ground is made out of.`_ thought Gohan. Gohan returned to his spot and began thinking on how he could control his power. He didn't really have any idea and decided to try random things until he had an idea. First, he decided to try Mirai's idea.

Gohan powered up to his max, and began pushing himself even harder. The best way to describe it, Gohan was trying to squeeze out the power that he didn't have. It was an empty room of power yet Gohan was drawing from it. He head started pounding, a few minutes later, nausea settled in. He kept drawing from the non-existent power inside of him and it was slowly taking its toll on him. His eyes started to swell and his nose started leaking blood. He let out a final blood curdling scream before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Videl<strong>

Videl was in her closet, picking out an outfit for the day. She promised Bulma that she would watch Trunks and Goten today while she and Chi-Chi went out clothes shopping for the kids. Bra was going over to Marron's house while Goku and Vegeta would be in the Gravity Room training. Videl knew how the Saiyan men were and was happy to help Bulma out. Especially since she didn't tell Chi-Chi that her and Gohan slept in the same bed together. Chi-Chi would go haywire with that news.

Videl decided on wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt with baggy jeans. It wasn't anything too fancy or girly, but than again, who was she trying to impress? She grabbed her flip-flops and held them in her hand and took off into the sky from her room's balcony. If she put her flip-flops on, they would have certainly fell off during flight.

A little while later, Videl landed in the front yard of Capsule Corporation and walked through the front door of the family wing without bothering to knock. She was practically family to both the Son's and the Brief's so she had certain privileges entitled to only the closest of friends to the Brief's. Upon entering the building, she saw a stressed out Bulma and Chi-Chi talking to each other in the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Videl asked. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi looked in Videl's direction and smiled.

"Hey Videl, we were wondering when you would be here." Bulma said.

"Yeah sorry about that. I woke up kind of late. It's getting harder to fall asleep at night." Videl admitted.

"That's the bond working it's magic. Your bond would usually deteriorate after a few years of being separated but you obviously won't have to worry about that. That's how I managed to survive at least. If it wasn't for Gohan and Goten... I don't know what I would have done. But I assure you that when my Goku came back, the bond strengthened instantly full force. It was the best feeling in the world. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once Gohan has returned." Chi-Chi assured the raven haired girl.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Chi-Chi. I mean it. Anyway, I'll take over now with the kids so you guys can go shopping." Videl said.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem. The kids got into a fight yesterday. All four of them. The girls are avoiding the boys and Goten and Trunks aren't getting along at the moment. I don't know what happened but according to Vegeta, Trunks did something to his sister and was punished. He hasn't really talked much since then. Nobody will tell me what happened. When I mention it to Trunks, his eyes grow wider than saucers. When I ask Vegeta, he just smirks and walks away. I hope he didn't hurt my boy too much..." Bulma said contemplating with her thoughts.

"Okay, I guess that just makes my job easier. I just hope they can all make up soon. I'd hate to see them split apart after a petty fight." Videl responded.

"Well, they get into fights all the time. They are essentially rivals like their fathers. They also seemed to get over it within a few hours but this seems different. Maybe you'll be able to get some information out of them?" Chi-Chi told Videl.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises though. Gohan is the one who is good with children." Videl admitted.

"That's nonsense. Those two boys love having you around. If anyone can get them to talk, I'm sure it's you Videl." Bulma replied.

"I agree." Chi-Chi added.

"Alright, I'll go talk to them. You two have fun for me." Videl waved goodbye as she walked towards Trunks' room. She slowly opened the door and saw Trunks sleeping in his bed. She closed the door and decided to talk to Goten first. She wasn't the best at sensing ki, but she could get the job done. She began spreading her senses throughout the building and sensed Goten outside of the Gravity Room.

Videl made her way towards the GR, taking lefts and rights every once and a while. She finally reached her destination and saw a scowling Goten watch Vegeta's and Goku's spar from the outside.

"Hey Goten..." Videl greeted.

Goten turned around and smiled at Videl and ran up to hug her. "Hey Videl! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm actually watching you and Trunks while your mom and Bulma go shopping for clothing." Videl informed.

"Oh..." Goten said reverting back into a scowl as he returned to watch the fight.

"Do you want to talk about it Goten?" Videl curiously asked.

"No." was Goten's reply.

"Okay...Just know that if you need someone to talk to. I'm always here buddy." Videl said as she rested her hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks Videl. I'll tell you later. I don't really want to talk about it at the moment." Goten said with a sigh.

"I understand. I'll be in the living room if you need anything. I'll make you guys some lunch when you're hungry. And when I say I'll make it, I mean Bulma's machine." Videl said with a smile. Goten nodded in response and continued to watch the spar. Videl decided to give the child some space to think and retreated towards the living room. She idly flipped through the channels and stopped at a program that seemed somewhat interesting. It was about two brothers who traveled the country hunting demons, monsters, and other fictional creatures. It seemed interesting enough so she began watching it. She had a feeling that the boys wouldn't be bothering her much today.

* * *

><p><strong>Bulma and Chi-Chi<strong>

"Oh yeah that's the spot...Oh yes do it a little harder..." Bulma commented.

"Hey Bulma, do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course not. It's not like our husbands can give us this kind of satisfaction and I'm sure Videl is happy to get away from her home for a while. We'll just have to swing by the mall and pick up some clothes so it looks like we actually went shopping." Bulma explained.

"I suppose. I just feel like we're using Videl is all. But this just feels like pure hea- ohh -ven." Chi-Chi replied.

"We'll have to make it up to her one day. I'm sure she wouldn't mind joining us every once and a while." Bulma said with a smile.

"I don't know Bulma. Videl doesn't seem like the kind of person who likes random people touching her." Chi-Chi replied with a frown that was quickly washed away by with a wave of pleasure.

"Why not? It's not like they're going to try and have sex with her. It's just a simple spa treatment. Gohan would blow up the solar system before that happened." Bulma replied.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing..." Chi-Chi said.

"If she doesn't want to come than it is her loss. These people really know how to give a good back massage. I think we should go to the hot tub now though. I'm starting to feel a chill in the air." Bulma said, dismissing the massagers.

"Yeah, a nice warm hot tub could really relieve the stress right now. Thanks again for this Bulma. Having to deal with those Son boys can take a lot out of you." Chi-Chi stated.

"I have the same problems with Vegeta. That man can be so stubborn but is the sweetest, most affectionate man I know when we're alone. He just has to uphold his tough guy act in front of everyone else." Bulma complained.

"You should try my frying pan on him. That's how I keep my boys in line." Chi-Chi said with pride.

"That's your thing Chi-Chi. You threaten your boys with pain. I threaten Vegeta with the couch. He sees that couch as an enemy. He won't even sit on it anymore." Bulma said as she dipped into the hot tub.

"You could always shut down the GR if need be." Chi-Chi smirked at the thought of Vegeta and Goku not being able to train as she followed Bulma in the hot tub.

"Oh let's change the subject. I don't want to think about those bothersome men at the moment." Bulma said.

"You're right Bulma. So, when were you planning on telling me that Gohan and Videl slept in the same bed together?" Chi-Chi asked with a scowl.

Bulma smirked at the comment. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"It was quite obvious. She shouldn't have any problems sleeping unless she slept with her mate first. The first night I slept with Goku, I slept like a baby. It took me hours to sleep without him." Chi-Chi explained.

"I was the same way with Vegeta. Anyway, Videl didn't want me to tell you in case you went full blown obsessive grandchildren mode." Bulma said laughing.

"Oh, I definitely will. I just have to wait until Gohan gets back." Chi-Chi smirked.

"That's going to be interesting. I'll have the camera rolling." Bulma smirked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Mirai<strong>

Gohan woke up to a light tapping noise with small vibrations on his cheeks. Once he focused, he realized Mirai was slapping him awake.

"Goooohaaan. Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Mirai said still lightly slapping Gohan.

"Wha-...What? What's going on?" Gohan asked holding his forehead.

"We both became unconscious after pushing our limits. I decided to bring us back to base while we gathered our strength." Mirai said as he backed away from Gohan.

"How long was I out?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't wake up until the next day. You've been asleep for going on three days now." Mirai stated.

Gohan's stomach growled as if it were planned. "Damn. I haven't eaten in almost three days!" Gohan said unbelieving. He quickly rushed out of his room and pulled a whole ham out of the fridge. He smothered it in two packets of Senzu Salt and chowed down. Once he was content, both Mirai and himself flew to their respective spots in their training area.

_`Okay, it's obvious that pushing myself isn't the answer. I feel like this is a mental challenge.` _thought Gohan as he began to meditate. He stayed in his thoughts for hours on end. Soon, hours became days as time went on. It was nearing a week of meditation. Only stopping to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. The rest of the time, he was battling himself inside of his mind.

Mirai had managed to achieve Super Saiyan 3 without passing out after a few failed attempts. He realized that his challenge also had to be fought in the mind. After only a day of meditation, Mirai unlocked the secret of SSj3. He spent his remaining time observing Gohan or training his endurance while ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Each day he gained more control of his transformation while it seemed like Gohan was making no progress whatsoever. Mirai began to wonder if it was even possible to control the power of his Mystic form. He didn't speak much to Gohan since he was keeping to himself. He didn't know if his friend was making any progress or if he was still where he started.

_`He has to be doing something right or else he wouldn't continue to meditate. Maybe he's on the right track but is still figuring things out. Yeah, I have faith in him. If anyone can do it, it's Gohan.` _Mirai thought to himself.

Another week came and went. Mirai hadn't spoken to Gohan for nearly two weeks now since he began his meditation. It was at the point where Gohan would only sleep for four hours a day and return to his meditation spot. He wasn't even eating anymore. He would rip open a Senzu Salt packet and swallow its contents without food. Maybe he was closing in on his problem. It would explain why he spent more time meditating a day. Or, maybe it's the opposite. Maybe he isn't making any progress so he's making up for it by meditating longer. Gohan kept a neutral expression that never gave any indication on whether or not he was making any advancements in his goal.

Just when Mirai was beginning to lose hope in his friend's capabilities, Gohan started laughing loudly and smiled. His eyes were still closed but he had a huge grin on his face.

_`Oh great. He's finally cracked under the pressure. He's going insane...` _Mirai thought.

"Gohan...I think it's time for you to take a break for a few days..." Mirai cautiously told his slightly insanse friend.

"Oh Mirai...The answer was right in front of me the whole time...I just couldn't see it until now..." Gohan said with his eyes snapped shut with a sloppy grin plastered on his face.

"So...Did you do it? Can you control your power now?" Mirai asked incredulously.

Gohan began laughing again at the statement. Mirai started to fear for his friend's and his own well being. Suddenly, Gohan's ki spiked dangerously high. Higher than Mirai thought Gohan could go. Lightning began dancing around Gohan's body similar to that of Super Saiyan 2. The ground beneath the two demi-Saiyans began to tremble. Mirai was positive that the whole planet was shaking. Gohan slowly levitated into the air with his legs still crossed. The ground beneath Gohan began cracking and disintegrating under Gohan. Mirai ascended to Super Saiyan 3 in case he had to intervene with Gohan. Although he knew he would be no match with the power that Gohan was displaying. As suddenly as everything started, it stopped. The winds receded, the ground stopped shaking, and the lightning disappeared. With the sound of Mirai exhaling, Gohan bursted into a flash of light that erupted into a sound louder than 100 lightning bolts. Mirai glanced at the flashing lights and saw Gohan open his eyes. They weren't the normal jet black color they normally were. They were violet. With another vibrant flash, both Saiyans were knocked unconscious for the second time in a month.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Videl<strong>

Videl woke up from her slumber with a start. _`Gohan...Something happened. I know it did. I hope whatever it was is good.` _Videl thought. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 6:37 AM. Videl decided to get her day started since she wouldn't be able to sleep due to her worry for Gohan. Normally, Videl would hit the gym but that would only cause her to get more frustrated at all of the things she broke. She decided to take a lazy day and watch movies with Buu. The big guy always enjoyed spending time with Videl. Over time she began to really enjoy his company. He may have the mindset of a toddler but he was a really good listener and never complained about talking about Videl's problems. Maybe Buu would like to discuss Gohan for a while. Videl really just needed someone to confide all her problems in. Buu was basically her shrink now that she thought about it.

_`I guess I'd rather have Buu as my shrink over a normal person.` _thought Videl. She made her way into the living room and saw a sleeping Bee on top of a sleeping Buu. Videl would never admit it, but she has grown highly attached to both of them. Bee always gave her comfort while Buu let her confide all her problems to him. They have both helped Videl with all the stress she has been going through the past few months. Videl decided to wait until they awoke to start talking to him. Meanwhile, she started making the household breakfast. The chef wouldn't be in for another couple of hours so she decided to get a head start for him. Cooking was just another way of relieving stress for Videl. She began enjoying it after learning a few tricks from Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi. She was a prodigy with the frying pan. Outside of the cooking atmosphere and in.

Videl sighed. It had been about three weeks since she last saw Gohan. It was definitely not getting any easier on her. She kept thinking about what had awoken her that morning that involved Gohan. She knew it involved him. She just didn't know in what way. Maybe she should talk to Bulma about it later. For now, she should start breakfast and begin making preparations for college. It was only a little over a month away after all...

* * *

><p>Mirai stirred slightly in his slumber. He felt a gentle yet warm hand slide across his forehead and cheek. "What...happened?" he managed to say. The hand retreated and he no longer felt the sudden warmth.<p>

"Sshhh. Rest now warrior. You have been injured. I am nursing you and your companion back to health." an unknown voice told him. Mirai's eyes snapped open and he found his hand around a young woman's neck. He stepped back and sloppily went into a fighting stance.

"Who-….Who are you?!" Mirai stuttered. He vision was becoming hazy and his legs were beginning to betray him.

"Do not worry. I am not here to harm you. I believe you and your companion unknowingly released me from my slumber. I am in your debt. My name is Miela. I am a-"

Mirai couldn't stay conscious any longer to hear what the woman now known as Miela had to say. He knew of three things before he became unconscious again. This woman had black hair, her name is Miela, and he felt like she could be trusted. After those thoughts, Mirai passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_All right guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It's probably one of my favorite so far. I honestly can't decide :/_

_Anyway, as you can see, this chapter involved the plot greatly. This chapter may not have been as humorous as the previous chapters but I felt like this was still an overall good chapter. I don't really have much else to say so let's get on to the review responses!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Reign Of Sorrow:**_ I'll try not to do major time skips. I can't promise that I won't do anything like a few weeks or a few months though. Sometimes it can be too boring if you explain what happens on a day by day basis._

**FeCr:**_ I already PM'ed you about your review but I felt like everyone else should hear the jist of what I said as well. Goten and Trunks won't be as prominent as they were but everything I write has a reason. I don't write a scene for the hell of it unless I have plans for the future. The predicament between the kids will cause future problems one day but we'll just wait until that moment._

**niz2014:**_ You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks a lot!_

**Guest:**_ I don't see how it's nonsense. I'm pretty sure I would accidentally kill someone with that kind of power. Plus, I wouldn't be writing a story right now if it wasn't a problem. It might not be a problem in the show but did you really come to fan fiction looking for an exact replica of the Anime? If you wanted that then you should try reading the manga._

**Engel2092:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter! I don't think I'll be using that idea because I kind of want to leave that timeline alone. I'm more focused on this timeline and I think they should just go on there merry way without us. I'm still wary on the whole "New enemy" subject because I don't want to get too involved in a fight and neglect the romance part of the story. I can't promise anything but I can assure you that there will be "complications" in the future that should keep bringing you back to the story._

_I would like to thank everyone else who enjoyed the filler chapter. I thought I would get some bad reviews for it but I was wrong. Thank you all for your continued support. Now then, you guys hit the goal so you all are getting this chapter early like our deal was. Read and Review!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 completed as of July 27th, 2014.<em>

_Chapter 7 will be released on August 8th. It will arrive __**Sooner **__if this story can get 55 reviews._

_Chapter 6 equals 6,317 words..._


	7. Chapter 7: Who are you?

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 7: Who are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_I loved the feedback I received from last chapter! It's been getting harder to write this story but it's not because if writer's block. I've been thinking of another Gohan and Videl fic that has a lot more drama than this one. I plan on writing and publishing it when Anchor is nearly finished. I'm not going to say anything else on the story for the moment. Only two people actually know what it is going to be about but even they don't know the details. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter for another couple of days but Cinema kept harassing me and Engel motivated me. As always, review responses are at the bottom. Without further adieu, chapter 7..._

_PS: Her name is pronounced Me-ella_

_Chapter 7 started as of July 29th, 2014._

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan, Mirai, and Miela<strong>

_´What happened?...I- I think I did it? Where...am I? Where's Mirai?´ _Gohan thought as he awoke from his deep sleep. He groggily got out of his bed and had to use the wall to support his balance. Gohan's head was pounding with pain while he tried to remember what happened to him.

_´I found a way to control my Mystic Form. When I went through with the plan, I was knocked unconscious. I remember Mirai powering up but that's it. If my plan didn't work, then there's no controlling it.´ _Gohan thought as we walked towards his bedroom door. Gohan assumed he unleashed too much power and was knocked unconscious, which made Mirai return him to his bedroom.

Gohan stepped outside his room and made his way towards the kitchen for some caffeine. He figured it could ease the ringing pain. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the refrigerator door open with someone rummaging through its contents. He couldn't see anyone because they were concealed by the door.

_´Mirai must be looking for some food. He should just use the food materializer. I figured he would have figured that out by now.´ _Gohan thought as he punched an order of coffee into the food materializer.

Gohan grabbed his coffee and began taking large gulps. He didn't bother with sugar or creamer. He always drunk his coffee black. It's effects seemed to work faster this way.

He finished his cup and placed it in the dishwasher. Once he turned around, he saw a figure staring wide eyed at him. It was a dark haired woman who was only a few inches shorter than Mirai. Her hair was spiky but it flowed down to her mid back. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Erasa's, Gohan noticed.

"Are you real...Or did I hit my head harder then I thought...?" Gohan asked after several seconds of silence. The woman just remained still until she closed the refrigerator door slowly.

"I may have broke your food box." The woman said stiff as a board.

"Yep...I'm hallucinating." Gohan said as he held his head and walked towards the living room. Gohan sat down on the couch and saw the same woman standing at the archway from the kitchen to the living room.

"Okay, I'm going to close my eyes, count to three, and you're going to be gone." Gohan stated.

"One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five." Gohan opened his eyes and the woman was gone. ´_Phew, I'm not crazy.´_ Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan turned his head and there she was. The same woman looking at him on the other side of the couch.

"I'm pretty convinced you're real. Who are you?" Gohan asked the woman.

"I, am Miela." Miela answered.

"Oh thank Kami, I thought Mirai turned into a girl for a second there. Okay, well, we thought this planet was uninhabited. How are you here?" Gohan asked.

"I believe since I'm the one who has watched over you these past days, you owe me an explanation." Miela retorted.

"Hmph. I suppose we can take turns." Gohan stubbornly replied.

"Fine. What race are you?" Miela asked.

"I am a half-breed. I am half Saiyan, half human."

"I suspected you were Saiyan. What is a...Human?"

"Ah ah ah, it's my turn. What race are you?" Gohan replied.

"I am a Saiyan. First class. What heritage be you?" Miela asked.

"Uhh. According to Vegeta...I'm a third class. My grandparents are Bardock and Gine." Gohan answered.

"KING VEGETA IS ALIVE?!" Miela screamed.

"Uhh, no. _Prince_ Vegeta is alive." Gohan answered. "That's two more questions for me. What are you doing here, and what is your business with me?"

"I was imprisoned in my cryo for who knows how long. My business with you is for informative purposes. Where is Prince Vegeta located?" Miela asked.

"Vegeta is on planet Earth. How were you unlocked from your cryo chamber?" Gohan asked.

"I believe the energy emitted from you and your companion fried my ships systems. All power was cut and I was released. Now, explain to be why you do not address your Prince by his royalty?"

"It's not like he has many Saiyans to command. He's the Prince of what, five Saiyans? He has two sons, and quite frankly I would never to listen to Vegeta." Gohan stated.

"You should be ashamed! He is our Prince. Now, he's to be crowned King due to his father's passing! I wish to see him, I shall not answer any more questions until I see him." Miela said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, that's not how things work. You see, this is my ship, so we play by my rules." Gohan said putting on the most intimidating look he could muster.

"Hmph. And to think I considered you as a possible mate. I'd rather bond with my father before a third class such as yourself. I deserve nothing short of first class or royalty." Miela stated.

"For your information, nobody uses your class systems anymore. Plus, I already have a mate." Gohan snapped back.

"No you don't. I've checked you both for the mating mark. You may be in the process of bonding. I feel sorry for the woman who is to be fucked by you." Miela rudely said.

"Gah you Saiyans are all the same! You're practically Vegeta reincarnated!" Gohan yelled.

Mirai chose that moment to walk in the room to see what the fuss was about. He went wide eyed as he saw the woman named Miela.

"It wasn't a dream...Forgive me for saying this, but from the wise words of a friend, am I dead? Because I see an angel." Mirai said flabbergasted.

"You have got to be fucking joking. Do you know her Mirai?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, she has been nursing us back to health to my knowledge." Mirai stated.

"What is your heritage Mirai?" Miela asked before Gohan could speak.

"Uhh. Wha-?"

"She wants to know who your parents are." Gohan supplied.

"Oh! I'm the son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief." Mirai answered.

"Very well. I will take you as my mate since you are of royalty. After having your father's consent." Miela stated.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm half human so we're going to the things their way as well. You are a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong, but I know nothing about you. I'd be happy to take you out on a date and we can see where that goes." Mirai replied.

"It is inevitable. I'm not spending my time playing games. From my knowledge, the only Saiyans left are from your own bloodline or from this third class weakling." Miela stated.

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other from her last comment.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Both boys laughed simultaneously at her comment. Gohan, a weakling. That was gold.

"What are you buffoons laughing at?" Miela questioned getting agitated. Gohan, still laughing, left the room and headed towards who knows where. Mirai had to restrain himself from falling on the floor.

"Miela, you just called the strongest being in the Universe (to their knowledge) a weakling." Mirai finally explained.

"That's nonsense. I used my scouter on you both earlier. You power level was 4,000 while his was only 1,000!" Miela retorted. "I have a 5,000!" she continued.

Mirai began laughing again. "Check your scouter again." Mirai insisted. Miela placed her scouter on her head and analyzed Mirai.

"Wha-! That's pitiful! Your power level is 10!" Miela stated. "I could kill you with my pinky! You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Due to your tainted blood no doubt."

Mirai stopped laughing and threw a cold glance her way. "Is that so? Well please, punch me as hard as you can." Mirai challenged.

"Fine, I'll try to hold back for you." Mirai smirked at her comment. She threw her strongest punch at Mirai's stomach. She smirked when she realized that he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge or block her speedy punch. Her fist connected and Mirai fell to the floor.

"That's what you get, weakling!" Miela yelled.

"Hahahahaha! That's all you got? That tickled!" Mirai commented as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why you!... How dare you make a mockery out of me!" Miela began throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the still laughing Mirai. Each hit seemed to have no effect on him.

Gohan came back into the room with a scowl. "Mirai, I've got some bad news." Gohan stated as he watched the scene.

Mirai immediately stopped laughing and held Miela down by her forearms in a rather vulgar looking position. He looked up at Gohan, "What's the problem, chief?" Mirai said.

"My bursts of energy seemed to destroy our ship's AI. Without it, we can't use the ship's autopilot. I don't know about you, but I wasn't exactly paying attention to where we were going. So, basically, we're lost. We'll have to travel from planet to planet until we can repair the ship. Hopefully Videl will forgive me because-"

"Gohan! Calm down! I can take care of that! We can be home right now if you're ready. I told you, I went to planet Yardrat! Did you ready think I wouldn't learn Instant Transmission!" Mirai said as he cut Gohan off.

"Mirai...If you were a chick, I'd kiss you right now." Gohan replied with an elated expression.

"I don't think Videl would appreciate that Gohan." Mirai replied laughing.

"HELLO?! Can you get off of me?!" Miela said who was still trapped underneath Mirai.

"Hmph, normally, I'd apologize but you've been a bitch since we met. You were all nice and shit before I went unconscious again." Mirai said coldly as he jumped off of Miela.

"That's because I didn't know who you were." Miela said.

"Whatever, okay Gohan. I need to ask you, have you controlled your Mystic? It's damn near impossible for you to suppress your ki while mystic yet your ki shows you to be around the low thousands..." Mirai said in a confused state.

"I think I got it down. I'll test it later. I really want to see Videl right now. And since you can instant Transmission, I don't see a reason on why we can't leave right now." Gohan said ecstatic.

"Very well, with this distance though, I don't believe I can take the ship." Mirai explained.

"Bulma will have to get over it. Should we take her," Gohan said looking at Miela, "or leave her with the ship?"

"We should bring her considering she's a Saiyan. Father would like to meet, and question her." Mirai.

"Fine by me, let me go grab my phone." Gohan rushed into his room and grabbed everything important, which happened to be his phone and his stash of Senzu Salts.

"Okay Mirai, grab your girlfriend and let's get the hell outta here!" Gohan said with a grin. He would finally be seeing Videl again after a month!

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Mirai stated as he dragged Miela towards himself and Gohan.

"What are you guys-!"

_WHIIIIZP_

"Doing!" Miela yelled as they appeared at Kami's lookout. Not even five seconds after they appeared beside Piccolo, Gohan blasted off towards Videl's location.

"I just teleported us to Earth. I would have teleported to my father, but he's probably training and the gravity room would have crushed you." Mirai explained.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Miela questioned.

"No, I'm stating you are weak." Mirai said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you're going to be my mate..." Miela said disbelievingly.

"Who said we were going to be mates? I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with a bitch." Mirai said.

"Just take me to Prince Vegeta!" Miela yelled at Mirai.

Piccolo was watching with extreme interest. "You're a Saiyan. Interesting find Trunks. I'm guessing she has her tail wrapped in her armor?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh great, a Namekian. Just what I needed." Miela grunted.

"Uhh I guess so Piccolo. By the way, call me Mirai to avoid confusion." Mirai informed. "Well, we gotta go Piccolo. I'll see you around. Tell Dende I said hey!" Mirai shouted as he levitated into the air while beckoning for Miela to join him.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Mirai asked Miela.

"I...I can't..." Miela said.

"Why not? I'll go slow for you." Mirai cockily offered.

"I can't...I can't fly you asshole!" Miela admitted.

"That's a good one. Now let's go!" Mirai waited a few more seconds until Miela looked at the ground. "Oh my Kami, you're serious. HAHAHA! That's amazing! A cocky Saiyan that can't even fly! This is too good!" Mirai said while laughing.

"My parents died before they could teach me! I had to care for my baby brother when I was eight years old without help you inconsiderate prick!" Miela screamed at him.

Mirai immediately felt like a sack of shit. "I-...I'm sorry Miela...I didn't know..." Mirai apologized. He saw a single tear drop down Miela's cheek as she turned away from him. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to comfort her so he did. He descended towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her head on his chest. After a few seconds, she retracted from him with puffy eyes.

"Just take me to your father." she coldly demanded.

Mirai picked Miela up and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation.

"I will never understand these relationships and bonds. A big waste of time if you ask me." Piccolo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Videl<strong>

"Videl? Are you okay?" Erasa asked as her friends mood seemed to drastically improve.

"I...I don't know. I just feel better now for some reason...A lot better..." Videl answered. She only felt this way when...

"Oh my Kami...Erasa, I'm so sorry but you have to leave NOW!" Videl demanded as she ran into the bathroom.

"Videl! What's going on!?" Erasa asked as her best friend frantically began brushing her hair and teeth at the same time.

"I tank Goan iz back." Videl tried to say while brushing her teeth.

"What?! Get the toothbrush out of your mouth!" Erasa exclaimed.

Videl complied and repeated what she said, "I think Gohan is back from his trip!" Videl said excitingly and returned to brushing her teeth.

"YAY! I'll help you with your hair!" Erasa replied with as much enthusiasm.

"No Erasa, remember he can fly? He'll be here any minute! It's been a around a month since I've seen him!" Videl said.

"What does that have to do with me?!" Erasa exclaimed. Videl gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. Erasa gave Videl a confused look until her mouth turned into a big 'o'.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not needed for that." Videl remarked.

"I think I'll be go-"

Gohan chose that moment to come barging in the window. "Hey Erasa, bye Erasa!" Gohan said.

"NO GOHAN! You can't see me like this, I'm a mess!" Videl frantically shouted as she slammed her bathroom door and locked it. "I'll be out in five minutes!" Videl yelled.

Gohan managed to wait a whole five seconds before literally pulling the door off of its hinges. He looked at a shocked yet happy Videl. "You look beautiful." Gohan told her before he picked her up and eagerly began kissing her.

Erasa just stood there watching everything unfold before her eyes. She was shocked at the sudden display of strength and affection. Erasa knew that Gohan was Saiyaman and that he had inhuman strength along with Videl. This was also the first time he saw Gohan and Videl 'together'.

"Right...umm...I think I'll just uhh...be going now..." Erasa said. She watched Gohan pick Videl up and place her on the bathroom sink as they continued their make out session. Erasa quickly took a few pictures and bolted out of Satan Mansion.

If the two even knew Erasa was there, or taking pictures, they didn't acknowledge it. The couple were much to occupied with each other to care about anything else.

Gohan carried Videl out of the bathroom, lips locked together the entire time, and brought her to her bed. He gently laid her down on top of her blanket and loomed over her petite body. He began rubbing her sides gently as he kissed up and down her neck. Enjoying every soft moan he managed to pull out of her. Videl found her hands slowly riding up Gohan's shirt, tracing every muscle they went over. Gohan moved his lips from the crook of her neck to her lips and begged for entrance with his tongue. Instead of complying, Videl decided to the dominance over the situation.

Videl charged her ki in the palms of hand and used it to push Gohan off of her and onto his back. She pounced back onto him and sat on his waist as she leaned down and met his lips with her own, except this time, it was Videl begging for entrance. Gohan began inching her shirt up her back inch by inch, feeling every part of Videl's back as much as possible. Videl rested her hands in the locks of Gohan's hair as they continued their battle of the tongues. Gohan rested his hands on Videl's backside and gently groped them, making Videl yip and Gohan to smirk.

Videl finally retracted due to her human lung capacity. She rested her head on Gohan's chest as he continued to grope her and kiss down her neckline. Videl's hormones couldn't take much more, she slowly began grinding her hips against his causing a pleasurable friction between the two. Gohan grunted but pushed Videl off him. Videl looked annoyed from his action.

She scooted beside him and began feeling his chest while she kissed his jaw. "Gohan...I want you..." Videl managed to say.

"I want you too. But, your father will be interfering in about ten seconds." Gohan disappointedly said. "I can sense him coming."

Videl's eyes widened as she broke from their embrace as she realigned her shirt and attempt to somewhat straighten her hair before her father came in.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sweet pea? What happened to Erasa? She ran out of the house and her face was really red..." Hercule asked as he opened the door and walked in. "Oh, hello Gohan. I'm not...interrupting anything am I?..." Hercule asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not sir! I just got back from my trip and decided to stop by to see Videl is all." Gohan replied without a hint of hesitation. Technically speaking, he wasn't lying.

"Um Daddy? You don't mind if I go to Capsule Corp with Gohan today do you? I haven't seen the kids in a couple of weeks anyway and I'm sure everyone wants to see Gohan." Videl told her father.

"On one condition...Just make sure she stays safe. Can you do that for me boy?" Hercule asked Gohan.

"I can take care of-"

"Of course I can Mr. Satan." Gohan said while covering Videl's mouth with his hand.

"Okay, you two kids have fun. Oh, and separate beds!" Hercule said. He looked at both of their faces and saw they weren't complying. "Of course not. Just...Try to take things slowly..." Hercule asked as he left the two blushing teens to themselves.

"Well, shall we?" Gohan asked as he opened the bedroom window and allowed Videl to go first. "Who knows, we might find some bad guys on the way to Capsule Corp!" Gohan added excitingly.

The two teens missed that part of their relationship the most. It was, after all, their second favorite thing to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai and Miela<strong>

_´You've got to be joking...She fell asleep in my arms...It cannot get any more awkward than this.´_ Mirai thought as he looked at female Saiyan in his arms. Mirai couldn't help but feel sorry for her past even though he had an equally, if not worse, past.

With a sigh, he began shaking Miela to wake her up. "Hmm?...What?" Miela muttered as she was awoken from her rest. "Oh...I will not apologise. I'm simply tired and will not apologise for things beyond my power." Miela stated.

Mirai chuckled softly at the stubborn yet proud comment. "Nobody asked for an apology, Miela."

"How do you do that?" Miela asked.

"What? Fly? It's easy, all you have-"

"No, not that. It's just so hard to get under your skin. I'm rude yet you still, for the most part, treat me with kindness." Miela said whilst cutting Mirai off mid sentence.

"I guess it depends on your upbringing. Once I realized you had a rough past, I decided to give you more leeway. Trust me, if there's anybody in this world who can understand what you're going through, it's me." Mirai replied with a slight change in tone.

"Do you wish to inform me of said past?" Miela responded in a neutral tone.

"Maybe someday. My mental wounds are still fresh." Mirai admitted. "You talk differently, you know that right?"

"I don't know what you are speaking of." Miela replied.

"That's what I'm talking about. You talk so...formally."

"As I've mentioned before. My blood is that of nobility. Just as Royalty, is if yours." Miela explained.

"Riiight...Anyway, that dome shaped building is Capsule Corporation. It is also...the royal families household...Think of that building as our castle." Mirai tried to explain in the simplest of terms to Miela.

"Very well. I wish to meet the new king." Miela stated.

Mirai descended onto the land and made his way towards the family wing of CC. He led Miela to the gravity room while trying to evade his younger self. Without a doubt, chibi Trunks probably sensed his arrival. His mother already informed everyone that Mirai would be staying in this timeline indefinitely due to unforseen matters.

Upon reaching the Gravity Room, Mirai saw his father standing at the chamber door with a towel thrown over his neck. Mirai immediately became nervous as his father sent glares between himself and Miela.

"Who is the woman, brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"This is Miela she is a-" Mirai was cut off as Miela dropped to one knee and bowed.

"It is an honor to see you again after so many years King Vegeta." Miela said, who was still bowing before him.

"Ah, Miela. Yes, I remember you. Daughter to Noble Pinak if I remember correctly. A first class who was orphaned at a young age, forced to care for your brother." Vegeta stated.

"How do you Miela, father?" Mirai incredulously asked.

"Let's just say I knew her brother. My question to you is, how did you come across her?" Vegeta questioned.

"My king, if I may?" Miela asked.

"Rise." Vegeta commanded. _´It's about damn time someone showed some respect towards me. Miela would make a fine mate for my heir.´_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Thank you, your majesty." Miela replied, standing up. "I wish to speak with you in private about my past, if you will." Miela asked.

"Very well. Brat, go someplace where you won't be a nuisance." Vegeta commanded.

"Yes sir!" Mirai sarcastically replied.

Mirai decided to go ahead and call all the Z-Fighters over to explain the recent events. Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp with Videl not too long after Mirai was finished with his calls. Goku agreed to round everyone up and meet at Capsule Corp soon.

"So, Gohan, I can't help but notice that you smell like a replica of Videl." Mirai said, breaking the silence with a smirk.

Videl blushed at the comment but stood her ground. _´This must be future Trunks. The mysterious warrior from the future´ _Videl thought.

"So, Mirai, I couldn't help but notice that you smell a lot like Miela." Gohan retorted with an even bigger smirk.

Mirai seemed unfazed by the comment. "Yeah, I had to carry her here. She doesn't know how to fly. Can you believe that?"

"Wow, for someone so proud, you'd figure she could at least fly." Gohan said with a dumbfounded look.

"Um, Gohan? I'm still here you know. What are you guys talking about?" Videl questioned.

"I'll explain later Videl. I can sense that my dad has gathered everyone. He should be here any second now." Gohan said. Only a few seconds later, a mob of people appeared in front of the three adults. It seems like everyone who was at the going away party was here. Except...Yamcha?

"Hey Dad, where's Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"Oh...uhh...Let's just say Yamcha had a...guest over for...dinner..." Goku flinched a bit at the end of comment but quickly replaced his expression with that infamous grin of his.

"On another note, did you finally get control over your mystic form?" Goku asked.

"Well, it took weeks of meditation, but I'm positive I have my power under wraps now. I haven't broke anything or hurt anybody since I've been back. But if I did what I think I did...Then this opens up an array of possibilities with the mind. When I couldn't control my mystic state, I also couldn't turn Super Saiyan." With a slight nod of the head, Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Ahh, so you managed you regain your Super Saiyan capabilities?" Krillin asked.

"Not only that, but I think I've tamed the Mystic Form with a proper transformation." Gohan stood tall and relaxed every muscle in his body. He reverted to his base form and looked at everyone in the crowd before taking a few steps back. Everyone present stared into Gohan's onyx eyes as they patiently waited. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held it for a few seconds and slowly exhaled. Gohan's power level skyrocketed higher than anyone's ever seen it go before. He opened his eyes and looked at his family and friends. They all stared wide eyed at the now violet eyed mystic warrior.

"This...is my true Mystic power."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the romance part. This is certainly my favorite chapter. I'm not going to say much more right now. On to the review responses!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Raging Saiyan:**_ Thanks for the words of encouragement! I'm always doubting myself but reviews like that really help my self esteem when it comes to writing. I promise I'll keep providing good chapters if you promise the same with your story!_

**Dyton:**_ I'm glad you liked the monopoly part! I put a lot of work into that scene believe it or not! I'm glad you liked Miela's introduction and I hope everyone likes her character._

**Guest #1:**_ I'm not trying to be a smart ass. I just think you should realize that I'm writing a fan fiction. I'm not directing a movie._

**Guest #2:**_ I'm no longer discussing the Goku thing. I also never stated that Gohan had problems with his Mystic Form in the show. I'm using this idea as a basis for my fic._

**Engel:**_ THERE! NOW YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS! XD I'm just kidding, thanks for your continued support pal. I hope you have a successful ending to your fic with more to come!_

**Ultra Genius:**_ I agree, I had to force it so it wouldn't be forgotten. It will be better once the bonding is complete. I hope._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertisement!<strong>_

_I'm advertising _Peace ends, love begins_ by __**Raging Saiyan.**__ No words can describe. Just take my word and read it._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 completed as of July 30th, 2014.<em>

_Let's make the goal 60 reviews._

_Chapter 7 equals 4,989 words._


	8. Chapter 8: Mating

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 8: Mating

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Hey guys and gals, you all will probably be seeing this later than I usually update. Which on average is 4-6 days but I'm still going to update before my ten-day goal. Since we're talking about that goal, I'm going to let you all know that I'm dropping that deal. I'm still going to try to update within 10 days but I'll upload whenever it's done rather than updating early if I have a set amount of reviews. If the above confused you, don't worry about it. Anyway, the main plot point is over already. I still have a good amount of chapters coming though. Expect fluff. A lot of it. I have a perfectly terrible excuse on to why I've been procrastinating that I'll address at the bottom of the chapter. Without further adieu, chapter 8..._

_Chapter 8 stated as of August 4th, 2014._

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corporation <strong>

"This...is my true Mystic power." Gohan said.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the display of power. Gohan's normally onyx shaded eyes were now a deep shade of violet. They could still see traces of black but it was overwhelmed by the violet that now replaced it. It seemed that this new transformation also altered Gohan's demeanor. Instead of the usual goofy, and kind Gohan, this Gohan gave a glare that could kill. His hair stood straighter, his facial expression was that of confidence and determination. Gohan was always a tall guy, but his mystic form caused him to stand straighter, leaving him to look an extra two inches taller than he usually is. Everyone's thoughts to this new transformation was different.

_`Wow. I never thought someone could achieve this power. At least without fusing that is...`_ Goku thought.

_`Interesting... It seems like Gohan has rediscovered an ancient mind technique. I'll have to discuss this with him later...` _Piccolo thought.

_`Just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter... I wonder if this transformation better define his musc-... okay, let's not think about that... ` _Videl thought.

_`I wish I had purple eyes...` _Mirai thought sadly.

"Wow... I've never felt a power quite like that." Krillin stated.

"It feels comfortable," Gohan stated as he began stretching in his new form, which was giving Videl quite the show. "I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure I can control this form almost perfectly. There is one thing though, I feel too light." he continued.

"Well that's funny." Goku said smiling. "Hey Gohan, come meet Vegeta and me in the GR when you're done here. I'm sure he wants to test your strength as much as I do." Goku said as he walked off.

Piccolo decided it was his time to speak. "When you get the time, come see me at the lookout. I have something to discuss with you." Piccolo stated. He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he departed.

"Well while you men play your strength games, Chi-Chi and I are going to go and talk about... things." Bulma explained to the group.

Gohan powered down back into his base form and sent a grin at everybody. Videl returned to his side now that his energy wasn't dangerously high. She could talk with the rest of the Z-Gang without it being awkward but she obviously preferred the company of her boyfriend.

Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's waist and sat themselves on the couch in the living room. Krillin and #18 sat down across from Gohan and Videl. Mirai and Gohan took turns explaining the events of their expedition. Mirai was sadly reminded about the fact that he had to take the kids to the park. The most shocking part of their explanation was the arrival of Miela.

"Now hold on just a second, are you two telling me that we have another Saiyan on earth whose ego rivals that of Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

The boys nodded in response while Videl frowned at the thought of another Vegeta in the group. "How strong is she?" Videl asked, still frowning.

"Afraid of some competition?" Mirai asked her as he nudged Videl's side.

"Gohan isn't stupid. He knows I'd kick his butt if he tried anything like that. I just want to know because our track record with aliens isn't very good." Videl said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Videl, she's like, ridiculously weak. She's only a little stronger than you." Mirai said laughing.

Videl's face turned red as she clinched her fists and quickly walked out of the room.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled after his girlfriend. He gave Mirai a scowl and went after her.

Mirai sat still in a dazed state. "Was it something I said?" Mirai asked.

Krillin face palmed while #18 just shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Videl<strong>

_`Stupid Mirai and his stupid mouth!` _thought Gohan as he gave chase through Capsule Corporation after Videl. A few turns later, he found himself in front of one of the many bathrooms throughout CC.

"Videl...I know you're in there..." Gohan said to the door.

"Go away Gohan." came Videl's reply.

"Videl, last time you told me that, I ripped your bathroom door off its hinges and I will do it again." Gohan threatened. He heard a faint click in the doorknob.

Gohan opened the door and saw Videl sitting on the floor against wall. Gohan closed the door behind him and made his way towards Videl. He slowly slid his back down against the wall until his bottom touched the floor.

"So..." Gohan started.

"I got lost." Videl admitted.

Gohan took the moment to see how Videl was acting. He half expected to see an angered or annoyed expression. Instead, he saw one of depression.

"He didn't mean it you know." Gohan replied.

Videl leaned over and set her head on his shoulder. Gohan replied to the gesture my wrapping one arm over her shoulders and taking her hand with his other.

"I know I'm not as strong as you guys but that doesn't mean I want to hear it. I mean, I used to be in the mindset that I was the second strongest fighter in the world before I met you. Now, I'd be lucky to be in the top twenty." Videl sorrowfully said.

Gohan rubbed her back to calm her down. "That doesn't matter to any of us Videl. You don't have to prove your strength to anyone." he said as he stroked her cheek.

Videl smacked his hand away and sat up straight, separating herself from his embrace. "That's not the point Gohan! I don't want to be "Gohan's girlfriend" or "the girl Gohan's dating"! I want to be Videl!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan's face turned into a frown. He grabbed Videl's shoulder, causing her to look at him. She was shocked to see the normally calm and goofy Gohan to have such a stern expression plastered on his face. The worst part was that the look was directed towards her.

"Whether you like it or not, you are Gohan's girlfriend. But at the same time, you're still Videl. When someone wants your attention, they don't say girl who dates Gohan, they call you Videl." Gohan leaned forward and gave her kiss on the cheek before standing up and opening the bathroom door. "I have to go beat up my dad and Vegeta. You're welcome to join me." Gohan then left Videl in the bathroom and made his way to the GR.

Videl sat there for a few seconds before finally realizing something. "Gohan! Wait! I don't know where I am!" Videl yelled after the boy- no, man- as she stood up and tried to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bulma and Chi-Chi<strong>

"Did everyone leave already?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I think Krillin and 18 went out for the day. They don't get much alone time on the island with Roshi and Marron around." Bulma explained.

"Oh that makes sense. I know Goku already brought my father home. Yamcha couldn't make it, so I'm guessing only Tien, Roshi, and Oolong are still here?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"No, Oolong and Roshi stayed at Kame house. I bet those pervs were watching that yoga show. Tien, I believe, is somewhere around here. I'm guessing he's with Goku." Bulma further explained.

Chi-Chi nodded her head thinking. "Okay, I was just wondering how many mouths I had to feed. So that leaves us with the 4 children, our husbands,Tien, Mirai, Gohan, and Videl. Right?" Chi-Chi said as she was completing her mental checklist.

"You forgot Miela." Bulma added.

"Mie-...Who?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Long story short, our sons found another Saiyan in space." Bulma casually said.

"...What?"

"Haha it's okay Chi-Chi. She's not trying to take over the world or anything. According to Mirai, she's "ridiculously weak"." Bulma assured her friend, who was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh...Okay." Chi-Chi replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, while you're cooking, I think we should talk about Gohan and Videl." Bulma said smirking.

"Oh, you mean the parents of my grandchildren? What about them?" Chi-Chi asked seriously.

"You know Chi, if you keep acting like that, people are going to think you're crazy." Bulma informed.

"Oh come on Bulma, everyone thinks I'm crazy. Except you, right?" Chi-Chi asked her blue haired friend.

"Right...Anyway, since their both going to CCU, I was planning on letting them both stay here so they can quickly get back and forth from school." Bulma explained.

Chi-Chi thought for a moment as she began pulling out the required dishes needed for tonight's feast. "Absolutely not." Chi-Chi finally said.

"What? But why?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not going to let my child out of my sight for that long Bulma. Especially if he's going to be hanging around Vegeta. That man could single-handedly corrupt my precious little boy." Chi-Chi said who was now thinking out loud.

"Chi-Chi, think about what you're saying. Gohan and Videl won't have as much time together if you do this." Bulma tried to reason with her.

"Videl is welcome to come and visit whenever she feels like it." Chi-Chi said stubbornly.

"Chi-Chi...listen...I didn't want to bring this up if I didn't have too, but, how the hell is Gohan going to mate with her if you, Goku, and Goten are in the house at all times? It's not like Gohan's going to fly her off in the woods and take her there!" Bulma yelled at woman.

"I'll be sure to arrange a time for them to have the house for themselves." Chi-Chi answered.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. I can see it now, okay Gohan, we're leaving the house so you and Videl can have sex! You only have an hour though!" Bulma sarcastically replied, mocking Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry Bulma but I'm not allowing my son to become a delinquent. I know how this goes. They move out of the house with their girlfriend, they go to college, join a fraternity, skip homework and party, get drunk, and get some random slut pregnant. I will-.." Chi-Chi was saying before Bulma cut her off.

"Wow Chi-Chi, you know what, everyone's right. You are crazy. If you think Gohan would do that, then you obviously don't know him. I'm going to let him decide. Hopefully he can man up to you." replied an angry Bulma.

Bulma left a stunned Chi-Chi in the kitchen as she stormed out of the room, not allowing her to reply.

_´I swear that woman can be a fucking moron sometimes. I need new friends...´_ Bulma thought.

_´Maybe if she were a better mother she would understand. She doesn't even cook!´ _Chi-Chi thought as she resumed her cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity Room<strong>

Gohan began doing some routine stretches as he prepared for the beating he was about to give to the two full-blooded Saiyans.

"Are you ready yet brat? I'd like to see your potential and I'm growing impatient." Vegeta snarled at Gohan.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Vegeta. I'm ready." Gohan replied.

"For your information, brat, I wear what you humans call "boxer briefs", they fit well with my spandex." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, so that's why I always see your little friend awake!" Goku replied cheerfully.

"Kakarot...What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, Chi-Chi said that if my little friend stands up, that means I want to play with her! It's only happened when she touches it though...But anyway, that's why I see yours all the time because your clothes are so tight!" Goku stated matter-of-factly.

Gohan began banging his head against the wall as Vegeta began laughing. "Kakarot, you are easily the most pathetic thing I have come across. You're so stupid it's funny!" Vegeta remarked as Gohan started hitting his head against the wall even harder.

"Careful Son! We want you at your best capabilities!" Goku said as Gohan finally stopped trying to give himself a concussion.

"Let's just get this over with..." Gohan reluctantly said. "So, who am I beating first?"

"That arrogance will be your down fall boy. Have you already forgotten the Cell games?" Vegeta asked with a smirk knowing he struck a nerve. Vegeta twisted into a fighting stance and prepared to go on the defense.

Gohan popped his neck and also assumed a fighting stance. "So, Vegeta wants to get beaten first, eh?" Gohan asked with an eyebrow raised.

Vegeta scowled and lost his patience with the half-breed. He rushed the boy with his fist cocked back, ready to strike. To further irritate him, Gohan didn't bother to make any kind of movement. Instead, he waited. As Vegeta's punch collided with skin and bone, the realization dawned on him that his fist was caught. Vegeta was instantly knead in the gut and thrown over Gohan's shoulders, resulting in Vegeta's back colliding with the ground. The Saiyan Prince sprung back up using the palms of his hands and glared at Gohan. Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan and began pushing Gohan back with a flurry of kicks and punches. Vegeta was quickly gaining the advantage as Gohan's base couldn't keep up with Vegeta's SSj form. Gohan blocked as quickly as he could, but when Vegeta finally landed a punch on Gohan's ribs, Gohan decided that was one punch too many.

Gohan ascended to his SSj form and swiped Vegeta's legs with his own, causing the Saiyan to lose his balance and took an elbow to the chest, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him into the ground for the second time during their spar.

Vegeta tried to pounce back but upon standing up, Gohan backhanded him so hard that the Prince did a 720° spin in midair before crashing into the ground.

Again.

With a growl, Vegeta stood back on his feet and turned his back towards Gohan. Vegeta held his hand up to his forehead and disappeared from Gohan's sight. During the half second of confusion, Vegeta ascended to SSj2 and kicked Gohan squarely in the back.

Gohan quickly composed himself and ascended, ready to bring the hurt to Vegeta, but suddenly stopped when Vegeta reverted to his base form.

"Our spar is over brat. I have a real challenge for you now." Vegeta informed. Vegeta walked over to the GR's viewing room. Bulma installed a room right outside from the GR's front door to allow others to watch the men spar a while back. Gohan noticed that Mirai, Miela, Videl, Goten, Trunks, and even Tien were watching the spar. Videl kept her distance from both Mirai and Miela and chose her company to be the kids. She had a smile on her face as she flashed him a thumbs up for support. Gohan flashed her a grin in return.

Vegeta scowled at the exchange and pressed the intercom button to talk to the others. "Goten, Trunks, both of you come in here and spar with Gohan as Gotenks." Vegeta commanded. The two boys looked at each other and quickly crossed their arms while refusing to work together.

"What? Why the hell not?" Vegeta angrily asked, quickly losing patience.

"Uh, dad? They've had a bit of a falling out I've noticed. I'll...I'll go talk to them." Mirai offered. He pushed both of the boys out into the hallway.

"Gah! That means we only have one option to fully test his abilities. Kakarot, as much as it pains me to say this, let's fuse."

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai, Goten, and Trunks<strong>

"Alright boys spill it." Mirai demanded.

Both boys looked at each other and scowled. Trunks stuck his tongue out at him and Goten just looked away. Mirai watched the two boys with hesitancy. He had never had to deal with children before until this moment. He could only imagine what his own children would act like.

After having enough of their immaturity, Mirai grabbed their heads with his palms and knocked them together. They both yelped in pain and grabbed their heads.

"Now, you two are gonna tell me what's going on or the next thing the media is going to see is how you two like to play dress up." Mirai threatened.

Trunks looked at his future counterpart with shock. "You wouldn't..."

"Trunks, ask yourself if you would do that. Because, well, I'm you." Mirai stated bluntly.

"Fine... Goten betrayed me." Trunks stated.

"Did not! You made me lose a friend!" Goten yelled back.

"You kissed my sister and left me for dead!"

"You freaking shot my girlfriend!"

Mirai let them continue their little argument for another minute or so. Needless to say, he was confused. How an 8-year-old had a girlfriend was beyond him. To make things more confusing, his girlfriend was his sister, Bra.

"Okay brats hang on. Have you guys never heard of the bro code?" Mirai asked them.

They both shook their head no. "The bro code, is a set of rules that guy friends must follow no matter what." Mirai explained.

"I don't follow rules, I break them." Trunks stated.

"You can't break these rules. If you do, you're no better than...a woman..." Mirai said dramatically. Both of the boys' eyes grew wide at the comment.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll let you two know three of the rules." Mirai said.

"One: Never betray a fellow bro."

"Two: Always be there for your bro."

"Three: Bros before hoes."

"That last rule applies to this predicament. You guys have been bros for life. Are you really going to throw away your friendship over a girl?" Mirai asked them.

They looked at each other before returning their gaze to Mirai.

"What's a hoe?" Goten naïvely asked.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but Bra is the definition of a hoe right now." Mirai whispered to the boys.

"Oh...I didn't know...I'm sorry Trunks..." Goten said, turning to his lavender haired friend.

"I'm sorry too. I always treated you like you were stupid because that's what Dad does to yours. I've realized that you're not even half as stupid as he is." Trunks said, punching his best friend's shoulder.

"Okay, are we good now guys?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Sweet, let's go back to their spar. I think you two are gonna be in for a surprise." Mirai said as he noticed another high energy level coming from the GR.

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity Room<strong>

Mirai and the two boys returned to the viewing room to see an SSj Gohan fighting Gogeta in his base form. Gohan had the upper hand at the moment but it was extremely close.

Gohan ducked under an extremely fast kick and uppercutted Gogeta under his chin. Gogeta quickly recovered with barely a scratch and returned the fight full force.

Gogeta ascended to a Super Saiyan, causing Gohan to take many more hits due to the sheer speed of the fused warrior. Gohan found himself forced to ascend to his SSj2 form to prevent being pummeled.

With this ascension, the battle once again became one sided due to the higher power multiplier of SSj2. Gogeta, knowing when he cannot win a battle, quickly ascended as well.

The two warriors clashed again. Fist hitting fist, knee hitting knee and so forth. They exchanged blows strong enough to turn skyscrapers into dust. Upon seeing this display, Tien left the room. One would think that this spar would discourage him to train. Nonetheless, this show of power motivated Tien more than anything. He was determined to become as strong as the Saiyans. It was probably impossible, but he wouldn't know unless he tried. Maybe one day he would settle down and have a family, Kami knows that Launch wouldn't like anything other then that.

The remaining spectators were only Videl, Mirai, Miela, and the two children. Mirai remained silent as the two boys were on his shoulders chatting like nothing happened between them.

_´I wonder what he could do that I couldn't...´_ Videl thought. She assumed it was a gender thing. Videl noticed that she was standing right next to Miela. They haven't acknowledged each other the entire time they were in the viewing room.

Miela, as if also realizing her company, looked over at Videl with a neutral expression. "You must be the boy's mate." Miela stated. She sniffed the air and smirked. "Disregard my last comment, you're not his mate." Miela added.

_´Is that a smirk? Is she happy that I'm not his mate?´_ Videl found herself disliking the Saiyan more and more.

"I am his mate, for your information." She responded without looking in her direction.

Miela scoffed. "For one, you aren't marked. In Saiyan mating, everyone is fair game. It's common for Saiyans to bond with multiple other Saiyans until finally deciding on a mate. Once mated, both Saiyans would lose any bonding they may have had with any others." Miela informed.

"Gee thanks for the history lesson." Videl replied.

"Don't disrespect my culture. As for the second reason, I would smell him on you if you two have done anything today. I do smell him, but it doesn't smell like sex." Miela replied.

Videl began to blush at the comments as she thought about when they would finally complete their bonding.

"What, are you going to be my competition or something?" Videl asked furiously as she subconsciously balled her fists, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Miela.

"Don't try it girl. You may be strong by human standards, but you can not best me in a fight. Nor will you ever." Miela stated. "And as for your comment," Miela's face turned into a smirk. "I guess you could say that I have to keep my options open. Gohan isn't bad-looking if I say so myself. But, there is only two Saiyans left for me to choose from, after all."

With that comment, Miela also left the gravity room. Leaving a fuming Videl too herself. Not only did this Saiyan insult her strength and pride, she also basically straight up told Videl that Gohan was on her "to do" list if the opportunity came. This woman, in Videl's mind, was nothing short of a bitch.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Gogeta continued their fight. Both were tiring out, it was painfully obvious that Gogeta was holding back in his current form. Gohan knew that his SSj2 should be a lot stronger than his. Gogeta was simply prolonging the fight.

An opponent who was holding back was simply detrimental to his pride. Gohan powered up to his final form and became mystic. Yet again, Gohan's eyes turned violet and his gold hair returned to its jet black. Gohan, having no fighting experience in this form before, shadow boxed for a few seconds before returning to the fight.

Every punch and kick that made contact to on Gogeta's body plowed through his defenses. The sheer strength of Gohan's mystic form was simply too much for an SSj2 Gogeta.

With a final knee to Gogeta's shoulder, the warrior defused back into its two counterparts. Vegeta and Goku both reverted to their base form as Gohan did. The three fighters descended onto the GR's floor.

"Okay, so you're stronger than a fused SSj2 Gogeta...That's simply amazing!" Goku exclaimed as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I for one would like to try one more thing to further evaluate your strength." Vegeta said.

Goku looked at Vegeta with a confused expression. "What could we possibly do that could best Gogeta?" Goku asked his rival.

"Well, if the brats can achieve Super Saiyan 3, then why can't we?" Vegeta logically explained.

Goku looked to be in deep thought, which was a very rare occurrence for the seasoned fighter. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. Our fuse time will be cut down to about 15 minutes though." Goku explained.

"Very well, let's try it." Vegeta said.

Vegeta had a nasty frown on his face while Goku was grinning like a boy who just got an ice cream cone. Vegeta absolutely hated the ridiculous dance that came before fusion.

"FFFFUUUU-

-ZZZIOOON-

-HAAAA"

Once again, Gogeta stood before Gohan in his base form. Gogeta effortlessly powered up to his SSj2 state. He then clenched his fists at his side and began powering up. A minute later, a full-blown SSj3 Gogeta was standing before Gohan.

With a smirk, Gohan ascended to his mystic form and beckoned Gogeta to come at him with his hand. Gogeta smirked back and charged.

Gohan quickly realized that there was no way he could win this spar. SSj3 Gogeta's power was just too immense. Gohan wasn't fast enough to dodge so he blocked as many attacks as he could. Each hit made by Gogeta felt like they were cracking Gohan's bones. He quickly lost his composure due to a dislocated shoulder and was slammed into the floor by a devastating kick to his back. Gogeta was simply toying with him now. Gohan managed to land a few hits in every once in a while but it barely had an impact on the fused fighter.

Gogeta sent a flurry of punches at Gohan's center. An immense amount of pain followed, indicating that Gohan may have a few broken ribs.

"You may concede whenever you wish Gohan." Gogeta told him as he threw Gohan to the ground.

Gohan laid there for only one second as he shot up like a torpedo and landed a well placed hit on Gogeta's cheek. They continued their fight although Gogeta was still superior to Gohan.

Mirai and the children watched with envy from the display of power that both fighters were showing. It was like a new movie that just came out to the boys. Videl, however, was getting increasingly worried for Gohan's well-being. Gogeta wasn't letting up; he was attacking Gohan almost viciously. She could just barely watch the fight. They were going at such a speed that Videl could barely comprehend what she was seeing. All she knew was that Gohan was losing.

Badly.

Gogeta sent a few ki blasts at Gohan. Whilst he dodged and blocked them, he failed to notice how Gogeta snuck behind him and was elbowed in the back. Gohan yelled in pain as the force knocked him to the ground.

"I don't have much time left in this fusion. Concede now or else." Gogeta threatened.

Gohan slowly struggled his way into a kneeling position. He looked at Gogeta with a smile that was masking his obvious pain. "You're definitely strong, but you know as well as me that I can't concede."

"Spoken like a true Saiyan. Very well, when you awaken, the food should be ready." Gogeta said with a smirk.

Gohan rose to his feet and put himself in a makeshift defense stance.

Videl could hear the entire conversation. She now knew how Gohan felt during her match with Spopovich. If she had the strength, she would definitely step in right now to kick Gogeta's ass. She watched as Gohan attempted a stance. But she knew that he didn't have the will power to quit due to his forsaken Saiyan pride. She watched Gogeta raise his hand and fire a few ki blasts at Gohan. He didn't even attempt to block or dodge them.

All three ki blasts hit its target and Gohan fell to the ground on his back. With extreme difficulty, Gohan managed to rise on one knee again. Gogeta prepared another volley of ki blasts until Videl's resolve snapped. There was absolutely no reason to continue this fight. She ran for the gravity room door until Mirai tried to stop her. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to swiftly turn around and kick him in the groin. Mirai fell to his knees, giving Videl the opportunity to get her revenge for what he says earlier. She round house kicked him on the side of his head causing him to topple over. While that may not have hurt much, the kick to his manly parts sure did the trick.

Videl rushed towards the gravity room, which turned the gravity off, and managed to wedge herself between Gohan and Gogeta. She spread her arms out in front of Gohan as his defense.

"This is pointless! You've already won! You don't need to knock your opponent unconscious for a victory!" Videl tried to explain.

"Move out-of-the-way girl, before you get hurt. This is a matter of Saiyan pride, something you wouldn't understand." Gogeta swiped his right hand towards Videl's direction, causing a large gust of wind that knocked Videl back, causing her to roll on the ground several feet away from the two.

Gohan watched the scene unfold. He saw Videl laying on the ground trying to get back up. Something sparked inside Gohan, like a switch that was waiting to be flipped, and he suddenly found a reason to get up. He charged Gogeta and sent an uppercut to his abdomen causing him to fly a few feet in the air. Gohan followed and delivered the most devastating punch he had ever thrown to Gogeta's nose. He heard a crack just before the force threw Gogeta to the wall, successfully leaving a body shaped dent. Gogeta unfused and the bodies of Vegeta and Goku feel to the ground, both with matching broken noses.

"No matter what, you do not, hit Videl." Gohan said menacingly. "It's obvious that Gogeta is stronger. I believe we're done here." Gohan continued.

Gohan walked over to Videl and helped her up. A moment later, he almost collapsed, which he would have if it weren't for the support of Videl. She wrapped his arm over shoulders and trudged him out of the room. They passed the boys, who were currently laughing at Mirai. It seemed like none of them saw what had happened.

Videl led Gohan to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. She reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a senzu bean. Gohan always kept one nearby in case of an emergency. Gohan quickly swallowed the bean and sent a glare at Videl.

"You shouldn't have interfered Videl. That was reckless of you." Gohan told her.

"So what was I supposed to do? Just sit there while you let him beat you up? Why didn't you give up Gohan?!" Videl asked with her voice getting louder.

"Because Videl! I can't give up if the earth is endangered! We understand that. That's why we never hold back in our spars. It's to prepare for the worst!" Gohan snapped at her.

Videl turned away from him and began silently sobbing. "Videl...I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't right for me to snap at you like that. I know you were just trying to look out for me. If you felt half of the pain I did during the world's martial arts tournament, then I understand." Gohan assured her as he wrapped his arms around the back of Videl. She turned in his embrace and laid her head against his chest. He wiped the tears off of Videl's cheek and rubbed her back. Videl thought back to her conversation with Miela. How she had Gohan on her "to do list". It infuriated her to no end. She had to make Gohan her's. She wiped her tears and looked up at Gohan.

_**(Warning: Lemon Scene ahead, you may skip if needed.)**_

"Gohan...please...I don't think I can wait any longer." Videl stated bluntly.

"Are you sure Videl?" Gohan replied, kissing her neck. He could feel her nod as she grinded her hips against his groin.

"Well, who am I to deny you?" Gohan said with a slick grin as he grabbed Videl at the waist and pulled her closer to continue their kissing.

Videl pushed her body onto Gohan's attempting to arouse him. "Mph!" Gohan grunted as he fell gently with Videl onto his bed as he felt Videl's tongue touch his as they began to become increasingly intimate on a higher caliber then before. They both laid on their sides without saying anything.

Gohan began to let his hands roam to unexplored territory as he began to slip his hands under Videl's panties. She began to giggle and blush at the action. She returned the favor by taking Gohan's shirt off and gawking at the sight before her. He willingly moved and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers as Videl took off her shirt. Gohan laid Videl down and began to kiss her body starting at her neck. He then moved to her breasts where Videl's bra was removed as Gohan began to kiss and lick her breasts moving to gently bite her nipples. Videl slightly moved and began to moan with pleasure.

_´Gosh! I never expected Gohan to make me feel this good, this is amazing and we have barely even started!´_ Videl thought as Gohan began to kiss her body again at her stomach. He moved down and began to remove her panties. Videl gently grabbed Gohan and pulled him up to give him a passionate kiss as she pulled Gohan's Boxers down.

"Now the real fun will begin." Gohan said with a grin as Videl guided his throbbing member towards her core. He used extreme caution, knowing that the first time for a woman was painful, and slowly inserted himself inside of her while releasing a moan of pleasure. He reached her barrier and suddenly stopped to look at Videl's face.

She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him. "Just...Do it quickly." Videl told him. He looked at her and smashed his lips against hers again as he thrusted deeply inside of her, breaking her virginity barrier. She let out a yelp of pain as a tear trailed down her cheek. Her yelps of pain were muffled by Gohan's lips as he slowly rocked in and out of her.

She wrapped her legs around Gohan as he began to thrust his waist towards her and make rhythmic grunts. Videl, slowly but surely, began to feel more pleasure by the second. After a few minutes, she started to continually moan out, "Oh Kami, yes!"

Gohan eased up a bit and moved with Videl to where she was sitting on top of him. Now it was Videl's turn to move as she began to sway her hips in several directions and giggled in reactions to the faces Gohan made as he was stupefied by the pleasure he was feeling.

Eventually, Gohan picked Videl up and continued intercourse while Gohan held Videl and moved her up and down. She began to moan even more and yell with pleasure and started to bite Gohan's neck as she clenched him tight with her arms. Gohan began to really put himself into it and yelled with Videl as they began to have an overwhelming orgasm. Then before it ended, Gohan truly put his mark on Videl and bit her on the crook of her neck.

They both laid down next to each other, out of breath with smiles on their faces. They looked each other in the eye to see their love for each other truly grow and shine. Gohan kissed Videl passionately one more time before they got close and began to cuddle.

_**(The lemon scene is over! You may safely read now!)**_

"Wow, that was-" Videl tried to say before Gohan cut her off.

"Amazing! I know, we should do this more often." Gohan said with his eyes closed.

"I love you." Videl said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too." replied Gohan as they snuggled up and fell asleep in satisfaction of the wondrous day they were having. Not even acknowledging that they were going to miss dinner or that they were still naked.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Alright, I'm terribly sorry that this took so long to upload. I haven't had the motivation to write this chapter for some reason. I recently started an iFunny account that's DBZ based. It's basically a mobile app where I upload funny DBZ pictures and talk to other DBZ fans. If you have it, feel free to subscribe to me! I'll have my ifunny account on my profiles bio. Also, if you need to contact me, whether it be a story request, a question, or if you're simply bored, you can message me on kik messenger. It's another mobile app. You can have group chats with up to ten people in a convo. I can usually reply within minutes on there. The details for that will also be on my profile._

_I'm going to be starting my junior year of high school soon. So updates will probably be slower than usual. I'm guessing at least 2 chapters a month but hopefully/probably more. I still have ideas for another story as I've mentioned before. I'll start it once I finish Anchor._

_1. What did you think about the fight scene? Let me know if I should add more or if I'm terrible at them._

_2. I didn't write the lemon scene. It was my beta reader Cinema. I just revised it and added a detail here and there. There might not be another one unless you all really want another. I'll write the next one if it comes to that._

_3. So, who saw Battle of Gods? I watched it subbed a while ago and I'm waiting to watch the dub. Try not to spoil anything if you talk about it!_

_Next chapter, you'll finally figure out the meaning behind "Anchor" and why I chose that for the name. Anybody who can guess it gets a digital cookie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Reign of Sorrow:** _I just love my Cliffys!_

**Raggedviking:**_ Thanks for the encouraging words! You don't know how much it means!_

**LegendofTomorrow:**_ I've never been called a writing god before. I guess I'll just put that under another one of my nicknames XD Thanks for the support!_

**IceFire 27:** _Thanks!_

**Dyton:** _Thanks so much for telling me about what I missed XD I've added a few more lines of words and as you can see, finished the review responses. I rushed sloppily trying to get this chapter published. I don't know what I'd do without ya pal!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 completed August 10th, 2014<em>

_Chapter 8 is 6,839 words_


	9. Chapter 9: Double Date

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 9: Double Date

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Chapter 9 started as of August 12th, 2014._

* * *

><p>Gohan began to stir in his sleep as the morning sunlight peeked through his widow blinds. He slowly cracked his eyes open and stretched his arms. He felt someone shift closer to his body beside him. He glanced over and saw the love of his life.<p>

Memories from the previous night flooded his mind. A huge grin found its way to Gohan's face. He didn't know what got over Videl, but he wasn't going to question it. It did seem quite sudden to him though. One minute, Videl was crying from being scolded, and the next, she was horny. Women are an enigma to Gohan, but he would be lying if he said he regretted last night.

The moment of truth, he looked over at Videl's neck where he marked her the night before. He knew that they could never start a family if the mark disappeared. But he promised himself that he would never leave Videl, even if his Saiyan instinct didn't want her.

He couldn't quite see the place where he marked Videl due to the position they were in. He gently flipped her petite body onto her back without waking her up.

Bad idea.

As it happens, neither teen bothered to redress themselves after their fun. Gohan's eyes were glued to Videl's chest. Standing before him, were her bare breasts. Gohan had half a mind to take her again right then. But of course, he couldn't do that without the say so from Videl.

He threw the blanket over her chest and slightly turned her head to get a better view of the mark.

It was there. Accompanying it, was also some blood that dried overnight, which they didn't bother cleaning.

He shook Videl gently to tell her the good news. She groaned and curled up into a small ball. Gohan kissed her on the nose and decided to give her a few more minutes of sleep. He threw both of their clothes in the laundry hamper and retrieved some fresh clothing for a shower. Before that however, he got a damp rag and cleaned the blood off of his and Videl's neck. She shivered from the wetness. Gohan pushed her bed frazzled hair behind her ear to take a quick look at her beautiful face. He smiled and decided to take his shower.

A quick shower later, Gohan stepped out of the bathroom and back into the room. Videl hasn't moved a muscle the entire time. He climbed back in bed and put the palm of his hand on Videl's cheek. He tried shaking her again just for her to turn her body in the other direction and sigh. Whether she liked it or not, Gohan was going to wake her up.

He pulled Videl closer to his body and began nibbling on her ear. She softly giggled but didn't show any sign of waking up. He proceeded to kiss down her neck and collarbone, occasionally nipping her skin here and there. She let out a short moan and pushed her body closer to his. He leaned over forward and brought his lips onto hers. She happily rotated her body and replied to his gesture full force. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Gohan pulled back and smiled.

"It's time to wake up Videl." Gohan said as he caressed her cheek.

"Uhg. Don't remind me." she complained.

"It's not all that bad. Besides, there's some good news!" Gohan replied cheerfully. Videl raised an eyebrow at him. He slightly turned his head so she could get a view at his neck. She saw their bond mark. It hadn't disappeared.

She leaned forward and kissed the mark, sending chills down Gohan's body. "That's great news!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but it's pretty obvious. It's going to be really embarrassing when we see everybody." Gohan sighed.

Videl snuggled closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "Let them see. I'll wear this mark with pride. It tells everyone that you're mine, and that no one can take you away from me." she stated as she remembered the words of Miela from the day before.

"I would never leave you Videl. Even if this mark didn't bind us together." Gohan said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. But sometimes I felt like I lost you. When you left, I never knew if you were going to come back to me." Videl admitted.

"Videl...you're my anchor. You're the one who keeps me in place. As long as you're around, this ship isn't going anywhere." Gohan told her.

Videl looked up at him confused. "Did you just compare me to a piece of metal that gets thrown into the ocean?" she asked.

"Oh come on! I tried to be a romantic guy and you had to go and turn things on me. It was a metaphor Videl. You're the anchor to my ship." Gohan explained.

"Well that's very sweet." Videl replied as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I have to take a shower, would you like to join me?"

"Oh...uhh...I've kind of already took one..." Gohan replied.

"And your point is?" Videl got out of bed in all of her nude glory and gracefully swayed her hips all the way to the bathroom.

"Kami I love that woman." Gohan said as he also made his way to the bathroom, taking off his shirt as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai<strong>

_´What could father actually want already?´_ Mirai thought as a little robot scurried away after delivering his message.

Mirai made his way into the gravity room where he saw none other than the Prince and Noble themselves.

"It's about time you arrived brat." Vegeta yelled at Mirai. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you two need?" he asked.

"You should treat your Prince with respect!" Miela yelled at the man.

"Listen Miela, the Saiyan empire is gone. Nobody listens to "The Prince" here because he's just Vegeta to us." Mirai tried to explain to the woman.

"Sadly, it is true Miela. I don't have enough Saiyans under my command to be proclaimed King. But I still have authority over you Trunks! I'm still your father!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Dad, please, call me Mirai. It avoids any confusion." he tried to reason.

"Very well, I'll have the woman legally change your name by earthly laws to Vegeta Mirai Brief, brat. After all, the name Vegeta must live on." he stated.

"Fine, whatever, what did you need me for again?" Mirai questioned.

"Due to circumstances you already know of, Miela has never been trained properly. I'm leaving that responsibility in your hands. You will also be teaching her about Earth and its insignificant people." Vegeta informed him.

"Hey, your mate happens to be one of those "insignificant people" you know." Mirai replied.

"Yes, she is probably the only exception on this mud ball of a planet. I'm glad you agree to my wishes. Now get the hell out of my gravity room." Vegeta commanded.

Mirai walked away, not even bothering to check and see if Miela was following. He traveled around Capsule Corporation until he reached his destination, the garden. It had a wide open space and had a calm atmosphere about it.

He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, the light hitting his eyelids vanished with darkness. When he opened them, he saw Miela standing over him with her arms crossed. Her shadow loomed over him, blocking the sun.

"So are you going to train me, or sleep?" she sarcastically asked.

"I don't know, I'm quite comfortable." he replied. Miela just stood there for a few more seconds before laying down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Miela asked him.

"It's what I like to call, relaxation." Mirai replied as he put his arms under his head and looked out into the sky.

"How is laying down on the hard ground and staring at clouds relaxing?"

"I don't know, it just is. My mother used to bring me outside and we would look at the clouds together and say what they look like. It reminds me of the days before she passed." Mirai didn't know why he was telling her of his past, it just felt...right.

"What do you mean? I thought your mother was Prince Vegeta's mate, Bulma." Miela said with a puzzled expression.

"Well, she is, but she isn't. You see, I came from another timeline, where everyone was killed except me and my mother. She passed away years ago. But, she invented a time machine that allowed me to travel to different timelines. My mother from this time, made an inter-dimensional timeline transporter." he explained.

"Right..." Miela replied.

"Well, what about you? Who exactly is Miela?" Mirai asked as he turned his head towards Miela. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before returning them to the sky. She pointed at one of the clouds.

"That cloud looks like a Namekian with his antennas." Miela stated, attempting to weasel her way out of the question. Mirai sighed and diverted his eyes to the cloud in question.

"Yeah, it looks Dende."

_Crack!_

A lightning bolt appeared as the sky began to darken.

"Oh come on pal! You know I didn't mean it!" Mirai shouted at the sky. It began to drizzle, causing Mirai to grumble as he jumped back onto his feet and helped Miela up. She smacked his hand away and retreated into the cover of the building.

"Bitch..." Mirai mumbled to himself as he followed her into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corp living room<strong>

Mirai sat down on the living room couch and propped his feet up on the table. He flipped the TV on and mindlessly surfed the channels, looking for a decent movie to watch.

Miela, having nothing better to do for the time being, decided to entertain herself with the human customs of watching TV. She attempted to move Mirai's legs to sit on the couch with him, but he wouldn't move his legs. She attempted to kick and punch his legs while he laughed. His legs felt like they were made out of the hardest metal. She tried her next best option, she bit him out of anger.

"OW! What he hell Miela!" Mirai yelled.

"You should have moved your legs!" Miela snapped as she took her seat on the opposite side of the couch. She crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Could've just went around..." Mirai mumbled under his breathe.

"Man, you guys sound like a married couple already!" Gohan said with a huge grin with his arm wrapped around Videl's waist. They just entered one of the many living rooms of CC after taking their shower together. Seeing as how they had nothing to do for the morning, Gohan decided to relax at CC for the time being. He sat himself on a recliner with Videl on his lap comfortably. He would have preferred to cuddle on the couch, but it was currently taken by Miela and Mirai. This was still a nice alternative. He reclined the chair as far as it could go and relaxed. Videl was snuggly fitted between the arm of the chair and Gohan's body. She used his chest as a pillow, which also gave her a clear view of the TV.

Gohan couldn't help but become overwhelmed by the aroma of Videl's hair. It was the second most beautiful thing of her in his eyes. The first being her own eyes. If it weren't for their games in the shower, Gohan would probably become aroused again. Gohan's thoughts returned to their shower. Videl showed a side of her he had never seen before. He would never understand how someone could be so flexible.

Gohan had an idea.

_**´Videl?´**_ Gohan sent to her through their bond.

_**´Yes?´ **_Videl replied as she turned her head to look at him.

"You son of a bitch." Mirai said as he noticed their exchange. Gohan, Videl, and even Miela turned to look at him. "You mated with her, didn't you?" Mirai continued.

Videl took notice of Miela's shocked expression, waiting for an answer. Videl turned her head and proudly showed off the mark Gohan had given her. Once they saw it, Videl smirked in Miela's direction. But to her surprise, she smirked back.

"Videl, may I have a word for you?" Miela asked. The men looked between both Miela and Videl. Videl looked back up at Gohan, who shrugged in response. She reluctantly left his embrace and followed Miela into the hallway.

Once both women were out of sight and ear shot, Mirai looked at Gohan with the biggest grin imaginable. "Can you give me any tips?" Mirai asked.

"Whoever you end up with, let them be dominate if they want to be. You do no work, and hell, I thought I was going to have a seizure this morning. I swear they're a different person in bed. All you see is a little innocent Videl, you could only wish to see what I do." Gohan explained as he closed his eyes.

"Well, aren't you the sex guru eh?" Mirai replied.

"If you repeat anything I said to Videl, I'll kill you." Gohan jokingly replied.

"Don't worry man, bro code." Mirai said. He pulled out a capsule and out popped a mini fridge. "Would you like water, mountain dew, or Dr. Pepper?" he asked.

"Dr. Pepper, thanks."

Mirai tossed the soda his way and pulled himself out a mountain dew. "So, what are we watching?" Mirai asked as he threw the remote to Gohan.

Gohan began flipping through the channels until he decided to just rent a movie on demand. "Hmm. The new resident evil is on here, you wanna watch that?"

"Fine by me." Mirai answered

* * *

><p><strong>Miela and Videl<strong>

Once they were in the hallway, Miela turned around and faced Videl. Videl held her head high, completely exposing the mark on her neck, as if she were bragging.

Miela smirked at the sight. "Let me ask you a question, do you feel any different now that you've mated?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Videl responded.

"Listen, if it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't have fucked him yet. I never had any interest in that third class. I simply gave you the final push you needed." Miela stated.

"Now why would you do that?" Videl suspiciously asked.

"You obviously know nothing about Saiyan bonding. The sheer fact that you can mate with a Saiyan without him killing you is a feat in its own. Believe it or not, I have a shred of respect for the human mates of the Saiyans." Miela responded.

"So what, you're not the bitch everyone thinks you are?" Videl asked.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm a Saiyan. It's just how we were brought up. Only Prince Vegeta and myself know of the Saiyan heritage. As much as I hate to admit it, yesterday I was stronger than you. Today, I'm not so sure." Miela informed her.

"How can I get that much stronger in a day?" Videl asked.

"After a Saiyan mates, they form an emotional bond with their mate. This bond shares the instinct of the other. Now that you've bonded with the third class, you have a fragment of Saiyan instinct inside of you. Considering how he's the strongest Saiyan alive, it only benefits more for your strength. I wouldn't be surprised if you were twice as strong as you were yesterday." Miela explained.

Videl stood in a stunned state. The realization dawned on that she was probably the strongest female human alive. But something bothered her.

"What about Gohan? Did I affect him somehow?" Videl questioned.

"He will have no difference. If you were a Saiyan, he would have had a small power increase, as you did yourself. But, the emotional bond shared between you two will definitely affect him. He could still tap in to unimaginable powers if you were harmed." Miela said as she explained the fundamentals of bonding.

"I don't think I'm following what you mean. What do you mean by me being harmed?" Videl asked.

Miela sighed as she realized what she had to do for her to understand. "Oh, this is gonna suck. Just promise you won't let him kill me?"

"Wha-?" Videl tried to ask but was caught off guard as Miela head butted her and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to crash into the wall.

A moment later, Gohan blasted the door open and had Miela by the throat in a matter of pushed Miela against the wall, firmly choking her as he cracked the wall and the room began to shake. Gohan had ascended to Super Saiyan as soon as he felt Videl get hurt. The look in his eyes almost made Miela feint from fear. She could barely hear Videl yelling at Gohan but managed to see Mirai get thrown through a wall as he was in his SSj2 form. Videl grabbed Gohan's cheek and kissed him on the lips.

_**´It's okay, I'm okay.´**_ Videl sent him through their bond.

Gohan loosened his grip a bit, allowing Miela to breathe. He could hear Videl explaining the situation to him. Gohan dropped Miela onto the ground and walked away. _**´I'm going to the lookout. I'll be back later.´**_ Gohan sent Videl as he dropped out of Super Saiyan and flew out of a nearby window.

Videl walked over to a gasping Miela and helped her onto her feet. "Why did you do that?! He could have killed you!" Videl exclaimed.

"You needed to know what he would do if you were harmed. If I were an average human, I would be dead right now. Now you know to be careful unless you want to unleash the beast. If he nearly leveled the building from you getting a bruise, he might blow up a city if someone makes you bleed. Never let your guard down." Miela wisely explained.

Videl aimlessly stared at the ground. _´Gohan had always been protective over me, but he wouldn't go that far, would he?´ _Videl didn't know whether to be upset or happy. She was upset because Gohan would be willing to harm others for her safety, but she was elated to know that he loved her enough to nearly kill someone he knew over a slight bruise even with how selfish that sounded.

"I'll be more careful. Thanks Miela, you're not so bad."

"Please, spare me. If you want to thank me, get knocked up so that my child will have a Saiyan mate." Miela retorted as she walked away. Videl decided to go home and pack her things considering she was moving into CC. She glanced at Mirai's unconscious body and decided to leave him there. She still held a grudge from yesterday. With that thought, she flew out of the same window and headed towards Satan city.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

_´I can't believe I lost control like that. Had it been a normal human, blood would be stained on my hands. I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't killed anyone over Bulma yet. Actually, now that I think about it, reporters really don't come around as much as they used to...´_ Gohan thought as he flew to Kami's lookout.

Gohan was trying to accept Miela into their extended family of the Z-Fighters. But hurting Videl made it really hard to trust her. The Saiyans don't really have a good track record either. During the commotion, he heard Videl tell him that Miela hit her to warn her about what Gohan would do. It's not his fault, the bond simply won't allow their mate to get hurt.

Gohan sighed and decided to just try and forget this whole ordeal. He was about to land at Kami's lookout anyway. He decided to go ahead and come here since Piccolo wanted to have a chat with him.

A few minutes later, Gohan softly landed at the lookout. He saw Dende at the edge of the lookout, who turned around and smiled at Gohan.

_´If you're reading my mind right now Dende, I just wanted you say thanks for looking after Videl while I was gone.´_ Gohan thought as he kept eye contact with Dende. He nodded in response before returning his gaze to the earth.

Gohan then made his way towards Piccolo, who was meditating like usual. Gohan raised his ki slightly to inform Piccolo that he was there.

"I know you're there." Piccolo said as he descended to the ground and nodded at Gohan as his own gesture of saying "Hey".

"Good morning Piccolo. What did you need to talk to me about?" Gohan asked.

"That's not important at the moment. Why don't you go meditate for a few minutes and tell me what's bothering you." Piccolo said as he resumed his meditative stance.

"It's nothing, really. I just-"

"As your sensei, I'm commanding you to go meditate until you have calmed down. I felt your power level rise earlier and it's still unstable. I need to talk to you when you have a clear head." Piccolo commanded.

Gohan never understood why he still listened to the Namekian. He assumed it was out of respect. Needless to say, Gohan could still kick his ass into next week with an arm tied behind his back. Gohan grumbled a few incoherent words before going to a shaded area to clear his mind.

A few minutes turned into a few hours as Gohan got lost in his mind. He was the definition of calm. He was completely relaxed. All anger that he felt from that morning was vanquished. Gohan was enjoying the silence.

_**´Gohan?´ **_All good things must come to an end. He sighed before answering his girlfriend.

_**´Yes, Videl?´ **_he sent Videl through their bond.

_**´Gee can you have at least a little bit of enthusiasm to hear my voice?´ **_Videl asked, slightly annoyed.

_**´I'm sorry Videl. You just interrupted my meditation with Piccolo.´ **_he apologized.

_**´I should probably apologize too. Miela said I needed to understand what you would be willing to do over me. If I had any doubts, they have quickly vanished.´ **_Videl apologized back.

_**´You don't have to apologize. I just want you to know that you are my world- No, scratch that,- You're my galaxy. If anyone were to try and harm you, they'd have to deal with me.´ **_Gohan told her honestly.

_**´I love you too Gohan. But, I didn't contact you just to talk. I want to ask you something.´ **_Videl told him.

_**´And here I was, thinking I was special.´ **_Gohan sarcastically thought.

_**´Oh shut up. Listen, Erasa wants to go on a double date with us. She wants us to meet her new boyfriend.´ **_Videl informed him.

_**´A boyfriend? I haven't known her for that long, but I thought flirting was just in her personality. Has she ever had a boyfriend before?´ **_he questioned.

_**´Well, she had a boyfriend for her whole freshman year, but he just disappeared without saying anything to her. I've tried looking for him in the police databases, but it seems like he's fallen off of the planet. Ever since then, Erasa never got into another relationship. Whoever this guy is must have done something miraculous to get her attention.´ **_she explained.

_**´Well I'm glad she's found someone. I don't want her to feel like a third wheel. I mean she is technically my only friend. You're my girlfriend and Sharpner...Well...let's just leave it at that. Hopefully this guy is chill. Maybe he'll be my second normal friend!´ **_Gohan thought enthusiastically.

_**´So does that mean you'll come?´ **_she asked hopefully.

_**´Do you really think I'd leave your side for more then a few hours?´ **_he questioned.

_**´It's settled then. Meet me at my house in about an hour. We're having lunch wherever Erasa drags us to.´ **_she told him.

_**´I'll be there. Bye, I love you.´**_

_**´Love you too.´**_

And with that comment, he felt their mental link turn off. The bond acted essentially as a telephone. Except this service provider doesn't have any interference. Gohan chuckled at his analogy and returned to Piccolo.

"With a grin like that, I'm guessing you were speaking with Videl." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, that girl works wonders with my mood. She interrupted my meditation but I ain't even mad!" Gohan replied.

"Your mother would kill you if she heard that sentence."

"Ahh it's a joke from the internet Piccolo lighten up."

"I don't understand. What's going into a net?" Piccolo asked.

"Um, you know what, that's not important. I'm going on a date so whatever we have to talk about has to be done in like, the next thirty minutes or so." Gohan told him.

"That's fine. I'll get straight to the point. How did you manage to control your mystic form?" Piccolo asked.

"Well...It's hard to explain. I mediated for days on end. But to simplify things, I basically tried to find my Super Saiyan power. In a hypothetical way, those forms were locked in cages. My mystic form wasn't locked up and it was running around like a mad man. I had to catch it and store it inside of a cage with a special lock. That did have a side effect though. By doing this, I no longer had my Super Saiyan abilities or my mystic power. I was in my base form like I am now. I couldn't go Super Saiyan, and I couldn't go Mystic. I finally decided to let both Super Saiyan and Mystic out of their cages. At first, they fought each other and it was hard to control them. But I had an idea; maybe my forms were conflicting because my Mystic form wasn't its own form. Back then, it was just me, and I couldn't lock myself away. So I decided to alter myself and create a new form. To make the form complete, all I had to do was change the physical appearance. So, I changed my eye color to a purple-violet shade." Gohan thoroughly explained.

"So that concludes my theory. I want you to come by the lookout whenever you have any free time. I understand you'd rather spend time with your mate over me so I don't expect you daily. Try to visit me so we can train at least once a week for a few hours. I'll explain more during your next visit." Piccolo told his student.

"No problem Piccolo. I'll be heading off now. See ya later!"

"Wait, Gohan. I must ask, why purple?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan grinned. "It's Videl's favorite color." He then headed towards the Satan Mansion for his date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours earlier...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Videl<strong>

Videl landed on her bedroom balcony and opened her door with her hidden key. She put one outside in a plant for Gohan to use when he needed to. She put the key there before they were even dating since Gohan always hung out with Videl anyway.

Videl began packing her bags full of clothes and hygiene products. Once she was done packing, only about 30 outfits were packed. The rest of her clothes resided in her closet. She would probably donate them to a charity since she never wore them. Surprisingly enough, nearly all of her "Tomboy" clothes were still in the closet. Before Gohan and Videl would date, she would occasionally catch him staring at her. This action multipled when she started wearing normal clothes a female would wear. That's when she decided to stop wearing her old clothes altogether. They are easier to fight in, but, with all of her extra training, those clothes aren't really needed anymore. That's not even considering the fact that her bodyguard is the strongest man alive.

Videl sighed. _´The things I do for love...´_

Videl stretched her limbs and yawned. She looked over towards her bed and decided that a nap wouldn't hurt. She figured Gohan would come by and wake her up. She half struggled to get off the ground as she finished packing her items. Her and Gohan's fun from both last night and that morning had taken a toll on Videl's body. She was beginning to feel slightly sore. She suspected that it would get worse soon. Their game in the shower was a lot more intense then the previous one. The things Videl did surprised even herself. She never knew she could bend like that.

Videl shook away her thoughts and flopped down onto her bed. It was hard to sleep without Gohan, but it seemed like mating made it easier.

Videl groggily woke up to the sound of repetitive buzzes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cPhone to see who was texting her.

_"Hey Gurl! How r u doin?" -Erasa_

_"Im fine. U?" -Videl_

_"Im great! I wanted 2 no if u and G wanted 2 go on a double date w/ me." -Erasa_

_"You gotta a BF? That's great! I'll have to ask Gohan. I'll let you know." -Videl_

_"Sweet! I'll be by in about 2 hrs so let me no b4 then." -Erasa_

_"Np. Bye." -Videl_

_"Bai Vi!" -Erasa_

Videl put her phone back into her pocket and was about to contact Gohan through their Saiya watches when she remembered the bond.

´_**Gohan?´**_

_**´Yes, Videl?´ **_he sent Videl through their bond.

_**´Gee can you have at least a little bit of enthusiasm to hear my voice?´ **_Videl asked, slightly annoyed.

_**´I'm sorry Videl. You just interrupted my meditation with Piccolo.´ **_he apologized.

_**´I should probably apologize too. Miela said I needed to understand what you would be willing to do over me. If I had any doubts, they have quickly vanished.´ **_Videl apologized back.

_**´You don't have to apologize. I just want you to know that you are my world- No, scratch that,- You're my galaxy. If anyone were to try and harm you, they'd have to deal with me.´ **_Gohan told her honestly.

_**´I love you too Gohan. But, I didn't contact you just to talk. I want to ask you something.´ **_Videl told him.

_**´And here I was, thinking I was special.´ **_Gohan sarcastically thought.

_**´Oh shut up. Listen, Erasa wants to go on a double date with us. She wants us to meet her new boyfriend.´ **_Videl informed him.

_**´A boyfriend? I haven't known her for that long, but I thought flirting was just in her personality. Has she ever had a boyfriend before?´ **_he questioned.

_**´Well, she had a boyfriend for her whole freshman year, but he just disappeared without saying anything to her. I've tried looking for him in the police databases, but it seems like he's fallen off of the planet. Ever since then, Erasa never got into another relationship. Whoever this guy is must have done something miraculous to get her attention.´ **_she explained.

_**´Well I'm glad she's found someone. I don't want her to feel like a third wheel. I mean she is technically my only friend. You're my girlfriend and Sharpner...Well...let's just leave it at that. Hopefully this guy is chill. Maybe he'll be my second normal friend!´ **_Gohan thought enthusiastically.

_**´So does that mean you'll come?´ **_she asked hopefully.

_**´Do you really think I'd leave your side for more then a few hours?´ **_he questioned.

_**´It's settled then. Meet me at my house in about an hour. We're having lunch wherever Erasa drags us to.´ **_she told him.

_**´I'll be there. Bye, I love you.´**_

_**´Love you too.´**_

Videl cut off their link and jumped into the shower. Her last shower probably left her more dirty then clean after all...

* * *

><p>"Honey! I'm home!" Gohan joked as he opened Videl's balcony door and entered her room. Videl opened the bathroom door to let him know she was in there. She had a towel wrapped around her body as she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror.<p>

Gohan gave her a peck on the cheek and made himself comfortable on Videl's bed. He began flipping through the thousands of channels Videl had before giving up and turning the TV off. Videl chose that moment to leave her bathroom and pull some clothes out of her dresser. She dropped her towel to reveal her in only panties. She could literally feel Gohan stare at her behind her back.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him.

_**´Yep.´**_

"Speechless?"

_**´Yep.´**_

Videl giggled a bit. That man has seen her naked twice already but he still nearly drools over the sight.

"I should probably get dressed before you get any ideas."

"No, no. Please, take your time. This is much more interesting then TV. When did you say Erasa was coming again?" Gohan asked his half nude girlfriend.

Videl closed her dresser after not finding any suitable pants and opened her bags that she packed earlier. "A little less then an hour." she replied. After that comment, she immediately felt Gohan's hands on her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Then I think we have enough time to play." he replied in a husky tone.

Videl let out a soft and short moan before pulling away. "No. I just took a shower and I'm not getting dirty again."

"But Videeel...I'm booorred." Gohan whined.

"Well if you want something to do then why don't you go take a shower and brush your teeth!" Videl snapped at him.

"Well...I don't have my toothbrush here." Gohan said as he tried to weasel his way out.

"Use mine. It's not like we haven't shared saliva before." Videl stated.

Gohan grumbled away muttering how Videl shouldn't be flaunting her assets while he's around. Videl couldn't help but smirk. The strongest warrior in the world, made powerless by the hands of a teenage girl. Well, it's more then hands. But that's besides the point.

* * *

><p>"Hey Videl! Hey Gohan!" Erasa cheerfully greeted from the passenger seat of a '67 Impala.<p>

"Hey Erasa! Is this your boyfriend's car?" Videl asked her blond friend.

"Yeah. He bought it because it's the car on some TV show he likes." Erasa replied.

"It's not just "some" TV show Erasa!" her boyfriend replied.

"Whatever babe. Come on and get in guys." Erasa told her friends.

"Hey guys. My name's Troy Gemen. It's nice to meet you both. Erasa has told me a lot about you." Troy greeted as he held his hand out to Gohan who was directly behind his seat.

Troy was a pretty tall guy with broad shoulders. Somebody you would expect to be on the football team. He had short, brown hair with a pair of dog tags with crosses engraved into them onto his neck. He also had on a navy blue t-shirt with black cargo shorts.

"My name is Son Gohan. I wish I could've said the same about you but I've been gone on a trip for the past month." Gohan said as he shook his hand.

"And I'm assuming you're his girlfriend, Videl, right?" Troy asked her as he directed his hand towards Videl.

"That's right. I actually haven't heard much about you, Troy. But it's nice to meet you." Videl said as she also shaked his hand.

"Great! Now that introductions are done, onward to Chipotle!" Erasa shouted with her hand pointing forward. Troy slightly turned up the radio. They all chatted on the way there, getting to know each other as "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas was quietly playing in the background.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Chipotle. After the four friends got their food, they all sat at a booth with their respective partners at their sides.

Gohan took a quick note of the power levels nearby to make sure everything seemed normal. He couldn't help but take every precaution for his friends safety, more specifically, Videl's safety.

He felt two inhuman power levels. One being Videl, while the other was...Troy? Videl was racking in a power level of 3000. Which was almost twice as much as the day before! While Troy paled in comparison, his power level was about 400, which was much stronger then the average of 5.

"Hey Troy, by any chance, do you take Martial Arts?" Gohan asked all of a sudden.

"No, I don't. After recent events though, I've been highly considering it." he replied as he quickly glanced Erasa's way.

"Hm. Interesting. You just...looked like a fighter is all. I bet you'd make a good one." Gohan told him.

_**´His power level is really high for human standards. Especially since he has no training.´ **_Gohan told Videl.

Videl nodded in response. They continued their double date with relative ease. Troy seemed like a really nice and funny guy, but Gohan couldn't help but not trust him at the moment. He knew Troy was hiding something. And he would find out what it is. Especially if he's going to be in their little group of friends.

_´So...this is how Videl felt when she met me.´_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_I'm evil. I just love my cliffhangers. This one isn't so bad though. The character Troy Gemen is based off a real person. He's my second OC. I'm not going to say too much more on the subject. I don't really feel like doing review responses right now either. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think of this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertisements:<strong>

_I was requested to advertise Engel2092's poll on his profile. He's doing a crossover with DBZ and something else. I'd personally like to see a crossover with DBZ and AoT. Anyway, go vote on his poll._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 completed as of August 18th, 2014.<em>

_Chapter 9 is 6,576 words long._


	10. Chapter 10: Power of the Mind

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 10: Power of the Mind

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_I just wanted to let you all know that I started my junior year of high school a few days ago. I don't know how this will affect my updates. I've decided that I won't be writing during the school week but I'll try to finish a chapter each weekend. Sometimes I'm busy on the weekends like if I leave my home and I can't promise I'll have an update out. Basically, look for an update on Sundays. Sometimes, my updates might take two weeks on occasion. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. Without further adieu, chapter 10..._

_Chapter 10 started as of August 23rd..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Videl<strong>

"Please Videl!" Gohan pleaded as he got down on his knees.

"No Gohan. There's more to relationships then just screwing." Videl said as she pushed Gohan out of the way and entered the bathroom.

"Can I at least watch?" Gohan asked.

"No you pervert! Why don't you go visit your family? You haven't seen them since your fight with Gogeta. I'm sure Chi-Chi misses you." Videl told him.

"First of all, how can you call me the pervert?! You're the one coming up with all of these positions!" Gohan argued.

"Don't change the subject Gohan!" Videl yelled back.

"You changed the subject first!" Gohan reasoned.

Gohan could hear the water turn off after his comment. Videl stepped out of her shower and opened the bathroom door. Gohan couldn't help but gulp at the menacing facial expression Videl was giving him.

"I don't give a damn what you want Gohan! I'm not a Saiyan! I can't have sex five times a day like you! I get sore after the third go, so if you want any more, then I guess you're going to have to treat me like a fucking princess!" Videl yelled at him.

Gohan had never seen Videl this angry. Gohan assumed that his sex marathons were taking a toll on Videl during these past weeks. Still though, he wasn't going to give sex up completely! Boy was he whipped...

"Yes ma'am..." Gohan replied.

"Good." Videl walked closer to him and grabbed his collar. "Now then, Mr. Saiyaman," Videl said sarcastically. "You're going to go home for a few hours and visit your family. Then, you're going to take me out on a nice date. Maybe Erasa and Troy will like to come along. Then, you're going to fly us both back to your family's house. We'll stay the night there." Videl finished.

Gohan frowned at the thought of Troy. He still didn't know whether he could be trusted or not. Gohan and Videl would occasionally go on a double date with Erasa and Troy. Gohan couldn't usually get Troy alone to question him during them.

"Do you have any objections?" Videl said as she tightened her hold around Gohan's collar.

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and gently peeled it off his collar. "No, your majesty. Your wish is my command." Gohan told her with a playful grin.

Videl grinned back at his playful comments and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let you know when to pick me up. I'll see if Erasa and Troy are up for another date."

"I just want you to know that we might not be staying at my house though. The reason I haven't seen my parents in a while is because I'm still angry at my dad for attacking you, and I've been avoiding my mom because her and Bulma got into an argument over where I will be staying. As for Goten, I see him every few days considering he's always around to play with Trunks." Gohan told her, with his hand still holding Videl's.

"You shouldn't hold a grudge against your father. You have to remember that he was sharing his mind with Vegeta you know. As for Chi-Chi, well, you're an adult. You don't have to listen to her anymore. But that doesn't mean you don't have to respect her." Videl told him as she poked his chest.

"I know. I'll be by later to pick you up." Gohan replied as he kissed her forehead. Videl, unsatisfied with his goodbye, dragged him back down and kissed him on the lips. She then unwrapped her towel and seductively retreated into the bathroom, leaving Gohan sexually frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Son Household<strong>

Gohan landed with a soft thump on the ground in front of his old home. He can't really consider it home anymore considering he's been living with Videl at Capsule Corporation for the past three weeks. Those three weeks being the best in his life.

Mirai had been training Miela every day for hours on end. According to Videl, when they mated she gained some of his power due to their bond. She exceeded Miela in strength. But with Miela's training, she was probably equal -if not stronger- then Videl at the moment. Videl didn't need to be stronger then her for all Gohan cared. He had enough strength for the both of them.

Gohan had gone on three double dates with Videl, Erasa, and Troy. He still hasn't uncovered any secrets about Troy. But, he did seem like a generally nice guy. He treated Erasa with respect, as Gohan does with Videl. If not for his strange power level, Gohan would be more then willing to accept him into his very small list of friends. Videl wasn't suspicious of him at all surprisingly. All she knew was that he was strong for a human. But didn't stand a chance against her. Much less one of the Z-Fighters. Still, Gohan decided to remain on guard.

Shaking away his thoughts, Gohan exhaled the breathe he didn't know he was holding as he placed his hand on the door knob of the front door. As he was about to open it, Goku appeared behind him using instant transmission. He had a huge fish on his on his bare back with a grin so wide that it was nearly splitting his face.

"Hey son! I was wondering when you were going to come home! Wait a minute..." Goku furrowed his brow in concentration as he looked at Gohan. Gohan quickly formed a blush as he realized what his father was staring at.

"Congratulations son! I knew you had it in you! Now Vegeta has to give me some of his food next time we have a get together!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Did you guys seriously bet on my virginity?!" Gohan asked as he with a dumbfounded expression.

"What's a virginity? We were betting on when you would play with Videl in bed!" Goku said casually.

"You're so naïve...You might be worse then Goten..." Gohan stated as refrained himself from laughing.

"Big brother!?" Gohan heard his little brother yell at him inside of the house. Gohan opened the front door and braced himself before Goten charged him.

"Hey little guy! It hasn't been but a few days you know..." Gohan told his brother who was attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

"But I barely ever get to see you anymore! I want things to be like normal when you would wake up and we would go play everyday." Goten pouted to his brother.

"I'm sorry Goten. I can't do that anymore. I'm an adult now. I have college to go to, I have my girlfriend to spend time with. I'm just too busy to play with you." Gohan told the little boy as Goku brought the fish to the kitchen.

"But I don't want to lose you big brother..."

"No matter what happens Goten, I'll always be your brother, okay? I'll make sure to spend some time with you. In the meantime, you always have Trunks!" Gohan said as he tried to cheer his brother up. "Now then, let's go eat some of mom's breakfast! I can sense her in there."

With that comment, Goten's eyes flashed brightly as he hopped off Gohan and ran into the kitchen to take his seat. Gohan slowly followed his little brother into the kitchen. He was still worried about his mother's reaction. Gohan was really just trying to avoid an argument with his mother. He stepped into the kitchen and suddenly stopped when his mother turned away from the stove and glared at him.

"Goten, why don't you go outside and play with your father until breakfast is done while I talk to Gohan." Chi-Chi told him as she continued to stare at Gohan.

"But mom! I'm huuuungry!" Goten whined.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi said as she diverted her glare towards him, effectively causing him to lose all the fight he had in him. Goku picked up his youngest son and placed him on his shoulder. He glanced at Gohan and gave him an apologetic smile as he carried Goten outside. Chi-Chi returned her gaze to Gohan.

"Do you have something to say to me young man?" His mother asked him.

"Yes. I'm sorry for avoiding you and dad. I didn't intentionally mean to do it. I was a little upset at dad about some things and I didn't want to get into an argument with you about where I was staying. But, through some...persuasion...by Videl, I've decided to come and talk to you." Gohan admitted.

"I forgive you." Chi-Chi bluntly said.

"Re-Really?!" Gohan asked who was completely taken aback by her reaction.

"Of course. Me and Bulma may not see eye to eye on some things, but we never let our arguments come between us. We've already forgiven and forgotten. Now then, you can take your bags back to your room since your returning home." Chi-Chi told him as she turned back around and resumed her cooking.

"Mom, I don't think you realize my intentions. I've come here to tell you I'm staying at Capsule Corporation." Gohan told her. Chi-Chi quickly spun on her heels and sent another death glare towards Gohan. Gohan stiffened at the sight but held his ground.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you?" she asked coldly.

That comment made Gohan unintentionally raise his ki by a slight amount. "Because mother, I'm an adult. You can't control me anymore." Gohan replied.

"I am your mother and you will speak to me with respect!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.

"You need to learn the difference between respect and obedience mother! I respect you, but I choose not to obey your wishes that I feel should not be obeyed!" Gohan snapped at his mother. Chi-Chi pulled out her frying pan and attempted to whack Gohan for disobeying her but was shocked when he snatched it out of her hand with lightning speed and disentegrated it with his ki. "I think I'll be leaving now mother. I'm not mad at you, I just need to give you some time to cool down. Videl and I will be staying the weekend here. If that's okay with you, that is." Gohan continued.

Gohan spun around, turning his back to his mother, and began walking away.

"Wait a minute Gohan..." He heard his mother call out to him. He turned around with a puzzled expression. Chi-Chi lifted her hand and tilted Gohan's head to the side. "Is that what I think it is...?"

"….Yes. It happened a few weeks ago." Gohan told her as his cheeks began heating up again. It wasn't easy for Gohan to admit to his mother that he lost his virginity.

"Eeeeek! Oh my goodness when can I expect my grandchildren?! Is she pregnant yet? Oh of course she is who knows how many times you guys have done it. I know when Goku and I did it for the first time we- hmfgmhmr." Chi-Chi was trying to say before Gohan put his hand over his mother's mouth.

"Mom, I realllly don't want to know about that." Gohan said as he removed his hand from his mother's mouth.

"Gohan...Will you honestly answer me something?"

"Of course." Gohan replied.

"What is the main reason you want to stay at Capsule Corporation? I know it's not because it's closer to the college because you could get there very quickly even all the way out here."

"Well mom. Honestly, I just want to have a place with Videl on my own. If we're here, we won't have any alone time. Besides, we're usually out in the city fighting crime or going out during the day anyway. I promise to always visit during the weekends. I'll even bring Videl if you want me too." Gohan told her.

"Well, I understand that I can't change your mind. I'm sorry for over reacting. I just don't want my baby boy to grow up..." Chi-Chi stated with tears forming in her eyes. Gohan gave his mother a comforting hug.

"Like I told Goten, I'm an adult now mom. I have a girlfriend that I happily spend most of the day with everyday. I'll always put in some time with my family. You're just going to have to learn how to share." Chi-Chi smiled up at her eldest son from his comment.

"Okay Gohan. I understand. But, I'm going to have to punish you for melting my frying pan!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Err.. Sorry about that. I'll buy you another one." Gohan apologized.

"Oh no, I have something better then that. You better watch out Gohan!" Chi-Chi threatened with an evil smirk.

"I think you've been baby sitting Trunks too much mom..." said Gohan as he nervously laughed.

"Go get your father and brother. Breakfast will be ready shortly." Chi-Chi told him.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai and Miela<strong>

"No no no. You're never going to fly if you can't concentrate Miela!" Mirai exclaimed.

"Well if you'd SHUT UP THEN I MIGHT BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE!" Miela yelled at him.

"All I'm saying is that you are not concentrating. Relax your muscles and clear your mind. Then, push your energy downwards. These last few weeks were nothing but ki control. Maybe we should add another week..." Mirai told her.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that boring stuff again. I'll get it if you just shut up."

"Fine, fine." Mirai submitted.

Miela meditated for a few hours without prevail. She was getting extremely frustrated. She opened her eyes and saw Mirai sleeping. Without hesitation, she threw a few ki blasts at him to make a point.

"Hey!" Mirai shouted as he woke up. "You could have burned my shirt! It's one of my favorites." Miela huffed at his comment and walked away from her meditation area. She was just to angry with Mirai to be around him right now. Mirai quickly flew to her and began hovering beside her as she walked towards CC.

"What are you doing? Taunting me?!" Miela asked as she threw a punch at Mirai. Mirai effortlessly dodged her sloppy excuse of a punch.

"Hmm. Maybe we should work more on your technique as well? Add another month to your training because it's gonna be a while knowing you." Mirai said, successfully damaging her Saiyan pride.

"SHUT UP!" Miela screamed as she doubled her speed and threw a flurry of punches at him. He instinctively dodged every punch she threw his way. Slowly rising higher and higher into the air.

Miela could feel herself powering up higher then she's gone before. She began a combination of both punching and kicking as Mirai continued to dodge and rise in the air.

"At this rate, you'll never amount to anything! How can you call yourself a Saiyan! I'd rather take a human as my mate." Mirai taunted her.

"AAGGGHHHH!" shrieked Miela. She felt her muscles bulge as she became lighter, stronger, and faster. She punched Mirai with lightning fast speed. It was still obsolete compared to his own speed, but it certainly caught him off guard. The whole time he was smiling like an idiot.

"What's so funny you asshole!?" Miela screamed at him.

"A couple of things actually. First of all, look below you."

Miela slowly shifted her head and looked below her to see the ground hundreds of feet below her. She was _flying._

All anger quickly evaporated from her body as subconsciously powered down in awe of the sight before her. In a rush, all of the fatigue from energy loss hit her like a train. She could feel herself falling to the ground but smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her body, which effectively slowed her descent.

"Wow...I can't believe it." Mirai stated with another huge grin.

"Wasn't that your plan? Make me angry to fly?" Miela asked with an exhausted sigh.

"Originally, yes. I just never expected _that _to happen..." Mirai told her as he landed on the ground and set Miela down on her feet.

Miela stumbled a bit as her hair got in her face. Mirai grabbed her shoulder to support her. "I don't think...I'm following what you're saying..." Miela told him.

"What?! You don't know?! Miela...you're the first female Super Saiyan!"

Miela then fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

Gohan landed on top of Kami's lookout and quickly searched for Piccolo. He had completely forgot to come and visit him for training since he's been..._busy..._with Videl these past few weeks. On top of that, he has to attend college in one week!

With a quick wave to Dende, Gohan proceeded to search for Piccolo's ki, who currently had it lowered to the point where Gohan could barely trace it. A few seconds later, he saw Piccolo meditating on top of a tree.

"Hey Piccolo! I'm sorry for-"

"Whatever kid. I don't need to hear your reasons. I just hope it was worth it." Piccolo interrupted.

Gohan couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his three weeks well spent. "Yeah, sorry Piccolo, but it was definitely worth it." Gohan replied.

"Those thoughts of yours are very disturbing. Have you forgotten I'm also Kami? I can read minds." Piccolo gruffly stated.

"I have no regrets!" Gohan replied cheerfully. "That must be pretty useful Piccolo. Being able to read minds and stuff." he continued.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Gohan. Namekians have the ability to read minds and heal wounds. But, this certain trait is only acquired by certain people. Both Kami and Dende have those abilities. I cannot heal wounds though. Not yet anyway." Piccolo explained.

"Well, what does this have to do with me? I'm not exactly a Namekian as you can see." Gohan stated as he pointed towards himself.

"A long time ago," Piccolo started. "All Namekians could learn how to do these feats. It was all linked to the brain. Back then, the power of healing and telapathy was simply a common Namekian technique. This technique was taught amongst ourselves and any allies. The greatest minds could do extraordinary things. Like moving mountains, or reading minds. The best minds however, could do things like alter someone's memory and even change their own appearance." he finished.

Gohan blinked in thought a few times before replying. "Are you saying that I've learned a Namekian technique without prior knowledge to it?"

"No. I believe you went further beyond the extent of it. It's not so much of a technique either. Any species with our kind of intelligence can learn how to manipulate the mind. It's a matter of patience, determination, and intelligence. Regardless, you didn't change your appearance. You went further and made a completely new form." Piccolo stated.

"I'm beginning to think our training is going to be with our minds?" Gohan asked.

"Correct. You're going to work on your own abilities while you help me. You know I've always preferred mental training as opposed to physical. This could be a helpful edge that could decide our victory in upcoming fights." Piccolo explained.

"All I know is that I'm confused as hell. All I did was meditate for a few weeks." Gohan stated.

"We'll figure it out as we go along. For now we should start training." Piccolo suggested.

"Alright fine. I don't know how long I can stay because-"

_**´Come on Gohan. We're meeting Erasa at Troy's house. He has a pool and apparently is a natural at the grill. He has his own place in Satan City.´ **_Videl told Gohan through their bond, successfully interrupting him.

Gohan smiled. "Sorry Piccolo! Maybe next time!" He yelled as he flew back towards Capsule Corporation to pick up Videl.

"Gohan! How do you expect us to get any training done?!" Piccolo yelled at his student. _´He doesn't understand the importance of this training.´_

* * *

><p><strong>Gemen Household<strong>

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Videl and Gohan stood waiting outside of the Gemen household. Gohan, with his Saiyan hearing, could hear light footsteps. Judging from the weak ki signature, he presumed Erasa was going to greet them at the door.

The door opened and revealed none other than Erasa Lead in a green top with light blue skinny jeans. "Hey guys!" Erasa yelled as she pulled Videl and Gohan into a group hug.

"Hey Erasa." the two said in unison. Seriously, they saw Erasa just over a week ago yet here she is acting like it's been years.

"Where's Troy at Erasa?" Videl asked.

"Oh! He's already getting cooking on the grill. Come on Vi! We have to get into our bathing suits!" Erasa shrieked as she dragged Videl upstairs.

Gohan closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. It was a nice place. Very clean, Gohan noted. He didn't see any pictures around the house. This seemed suspicious to Gohan.

"Oh! What's up Gohan." Troy greeted him as he came through the glass sliding door from the kitchen.

"Hey Troy. I'm doing alright. The ladies are currently getting dressed. You have a nice home." Gohan complimented.

"Thanks man. I've only had it for a few months. It's very peaceful here." Troy stated.

"I couldn't help but wonder why you don't have any pictures of your family around." Gohan stated. Somewhere urging Troy to explain.

Troy seemed to droop a little bit. "I'm just a bit of a loner. Until I met Erasa that is. It just hasn't been the same without my bros from high school." Troy explained.

_´ Well , he's not an alien...unless he made up that small amount of information.´ _Gohan thought.

"What happened with your pals?" Gohan asked.

"I still talk to them. It's just that moving away from the states has made it hard. We're all kind of distant now. It'd be nice to see them again. It's been a couple of years." Troy said as he looked down at the ground.

Gohan walked up to him and placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for asking. Maybe you can arrange for them to come down sooner or later?" Gohan suggested. Gohan felt a spark in his mind. He heard the words Gohan...Good...Friend...

"Thanks Gohan. You're a good friend." Troy told him. "Anyway, let's go get those burgers cookin'!" Troy continued as he walked back outside.

Gohan slowly followed while trying to piece together what just happened. _´I think...I accidentally read his mind? I'm definitely going to need to train with Piccolo. Before this gets out of hand...´_

"Hey Gohan! What do you want on your burger?" Troy yelled at him from the grill.

"I'll take everything. Oh! And put this special salt on there." Gohan told him as he threw him a couple of Senzu Salt packets. Troy caught them and observed them with a confused expression. He shrugged and put it on Gohan's burger.

At that moment, the screen door slid open revealing two stunningly gorgeous girls. Gohan could hear Troy gulp behind him. He looked at him with a confused expression. Troy was acting like he'd never seen Erasa show this much skin before.

Troy noticed his friends looking at him oddly. "I've never seen Erasa show this much skin before..." Troy whispered.

"What? Are we talking about the same Erasa?" Gohan whispered back.

"Let's just say Erasa doesn't wear flashy clothing too much anymore. A personal request from me for a few reasons." Troy explained.

Gohan shrugged and continued to stare at Videl as the two girls jumped into the pool. He didn't give a damn that he's seen her naked. She's still fine as hell with clothing on or off in his opinion.

After about a half an hour, lunch was served. They all got their share and began eating. Everyone took their first bite in unison. Gohan kept chowing down but stopped when he realised everyone was acting oddly.

"What's up guys?" Gohan asked.

"I feel like I just ate a thanksgiving meal meant for a whole family." Troy stated. Erasa seconded his comment by throwing her food into the trash.

"Troy...did you put that salt onto your burgers?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah, I thought it would be pretty good. I saw you use it every time you eat a meal. Plus, it had a Capsule Corporation symbol on it so I thought it was a tasty, healthier alternative to salt. I mean, I never see you workout yet you look as fit as Videl's father!" Troy exclaimed.

"Haha. Boy do you have a lot to learn. Erasa knows some things already. Videl, I think they're ready. Should we tell them?" Gohan asked.

"I was actually going to ask you that myself." Videl replied with a smile. "We can trust them." she continued.

Troy and Erasa shared a glance with each other. Erasa knew Gohan was Saiyaman. But she wondered what could be a bigger secret then that? It's not like Gohan was an alien or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan and Videl<strong>

Gohan and Videl arrived at the Son household at around 9:00 pm.

"Well, that went well..." Gohan stated.

"Yeah, Erasa only fainted twice..." Videl commented.

"I'm sure they will need some time to adjust to the information they've uncovered. I think Troy is an all right guy. I still wonder about his power level though. I'm going to confront him about it next time." Gohan told her.

"Well, I'm beat. We should get some rest." Videl stated.

"I think I'll stay up for a while longer. I'm not really tired right now." Gohan told her.

"Oh? Well I just thought we could have some fun. You did treat me well tonight..."

"Suddenly, I have the urge to go to my room." Gohan stated.

"That's what I thought. I have a new position to try as well!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan grinned as he happily followed Videl into his room. Not even bothering to say hello to his family.

* * *

><p>Gohan stretched in his chair as he waited for breakfast to be served. Chi-Chi was currently giving Videl some cooking tips, much to Gohan's pleasure.<p>

"Hey Gohan?" Goten asked for his attention.

"Yeah squirt?" Gohan asked.

"I was just wondering if I could join your next prayer session?" Goten asked.

"My what?"

"Well, last night, I came by your room and I heard Videl yelling "Oh my Kami!" and it sounded pretty intense!" Goten naively exclaimed.

Videl dropped the bag of rice that was in her hand at the time, leaving a huge mess. Chi-Chi kept on cooking with a huge grin.

"O-Oh...So...You he-heard that eh?..." Gohan asked nervously..

"Everyone heard that son." Chi-Chi stated.

"Yeah! But when I tried to go join you guys dad stopped me and told me to go to my room." Goten said with a pout.

Gohan turned his head, which was redder then the tomatoes Chi-Chi was cutting, towards his father. Goku gave his son a huge smile as he threw up his hand, giving him a thumbs up.

Gohan flew out of the room, flying so fast that he broke the door before he touched it. Videl was standing nervously in front of the stares of the Son family.

"Why is big brother acting so funny?"

At that moment, Chi-Chi and Goku began laughing hysterically as Videl also flew out of the room. She caught up to Gohan, who slowed down for her. They flew in a random direction in silence for a few minutes before Gohan finally spoke.

"I told you you were being too lo-"

"SHUT UP GOHAN!" Videl screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

"Do you think I'm ready?" a man asked.

Another, shorter man, studied the first man with great interest. "Maybe. From my understanding, this "Gohan" person is very strong. Your power level is now much beyond that of a ordinary human's. Do you believe his is as well?"

"Yes. It's definitely higher. I think Videl may be stronger then him. I hear rumors that Videl can fly, so she may have taught Gohan. But that doesn't matter. I believe my guidance under you has proven worthwhile. I'll have his head." The first man replied.

"Good, good. Just remember our deal. You deal with this boy, and then bring me Hercule's head. He may have beaten Cell, but I think you are stronger then him at this point."

"I have a plan to lure in both Gohan and Hercule. I'll take them both out at the same time!" The first man exclaimed.

"Do what you want, just don't be reckless. The boy shouldn't be a problem, but watch out for Hercule Satan. He's not the champion for nothing you know."

"Yes, master."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_If you guys are lucky, I might have another chapter out before school starts again on Tuesday. My first week and a half was good. I'm liking the academy. Anyway, let me know what you all think. It will motivate me ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Dyton:**_ I'm glad you liked the explanation for Gohan's transformation. It will play a much bigger role in the future. I'm sure you can tell that already though._

**TheFantasticAltruist & dcp1992: **_I'm glad you both like Miela and Troy! Their my only OC's in this fic. Miela isn't really a bad person. She's just a Saiyan. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Advertising:<strong>

_I'm a beta reader for my good friend **Dyton**. I'm sure you've all seen him in the review section. Anyhow, his fic A Daughter's Difference is amazing. I didn't want to advertise the story until he had a few chapters out. He portrays the characters PERFECTLY and really knows how to put emotion into words. His writing is definitely better than mine. His fic is about Gohan being an 11 year old dad to his future counterparts daughter. Videl will be in the story sooner or later. If you want to know more, I guess you'll just have to read it for yourself._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 completed as of August 30th, 2014.<p>

Chapter 10 is 5,393 words.


	11. Chapter 11: College

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 11: College with a side of revenge

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Uhg. It seems like this story is getting pretty popular among my friends. These bitches are forcing me to write. I just wanted to thank a couple of people in this author's note real quick. First of all, thanks goes to Dyton for reviewing all of my chapters. You're a good friend. Secondly, I want to thank my iFunny friends for reading my fic. Especially Mira, (she's the one forcing me to write this right now), and last but certainly not least, Cinema. He's been here since the beginning. You my niqqa Bruh. _

_P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It means a lot to me._

_Chapter 11 started as of September 6th, 2014._

* * *

><p>"Come on Vi! We can't miss the first day of college!" Gohan enthusiastically said as he lightly shook the bed. "I already laid you out some clothes too." Gohan informed.<p>

"Fuck off." Gohan heard her muffled reply as she shoved her face closer to her pillow.

"Surely the mighty Videl Satan, daughter of the great Hercule Satan, isn't giving up at the sight of a new challenge!" Gohan stated sarcastically.

Videl glared at him for his remark. Looking back, she was thoroughly embarrassed on how naïve she was before Gohan flew into her life; literally. "Whatever Gohan," she said with tinted cheeks that was hidden from view by the lack of light in their bedroom. "Have you taken a shower yet?" Videl asked.

"No, I was hoping to save a bit of water by taking one together." He replied with a wink.

"Oh! I have a better idea! How about you go take a bath in the lake, jackass." Videl suggested as she grabbed her outfit and locked the bathroom door. She must not have remembered what happened the last time she tried that.

Regardless, Gohan assumed it was her time of the month or something. _´I suppose it was a good idea to take a shower before her then.´ _Gohan thought as he waited for Videl to get ready, passing time by watching a T.V. show his new friend recommended. It was all right, but Gohan wasn't much of a TV kind of guy. Although he did enjoy the occasional anime.

An hour later, Videl stepped out of a foggy bathroom, wearing an aqua blue tank top with jean shorts. It was a perfect outfit for the nice weather. Gohan was in a slightly dazed state as he stared at Videl's voluptuous legs. Videl always did this to him. Don't get him wrong, Gohan always thought Videl was beautiful, but he'll be damned if he said he didn't have a dirty thought here and there. He blamed the bond most of the time, but he did have to reward Videl with some credit.

"Alright Videl, are you almost ready?" Gohan asked as he got up and stretched his legs.

Videl was busy brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Under Gohan's request, she had decided to grow her hair out long again. That discussion led to an argument on why Gohan told her to cut it if he preferred long hair in the first place. His lame excuse was because he never thought he and Videl would end up together so he told her to cut it for flying. She's gotten so good at flying though, that she could probably fly home with her eyes closed by now, so it's not as much of a problem.

"I'm almost done...just give me one more second...and...done." Videl said as she straightened out her -slightly longer- short hair.

Videl put her things away as she interlocked her arm with Gohan's. They walked, side by side, out of Capsule Corporation and down the road to CCU. It was only about half a mile away from Capsule Corporation so they figured they could get some exercise by walking to the university every morning.

As they got closer, they saw several different groups of people among the campus grounds, all talking to each other. Gohan saw the familiar Impala parked not too far away so he dragged Videl along to greet their two friends.

Upon turning the corner, Gohan and Videl saw the sight of Troy giving his girlfriend a goodbye kiss. He wasn't attending CCU so he would be returning to Satan City. Erasa however, would be living at the dormitories. Therefore, the couple would have to settle with a long distance relationship.

"Hey guys! We interrupting something here?" Gohan asked.

"No." Troy said. "Yes." Erasa said. At the same time. They both laughed and greeted their friends.

"I still can't believe I got accepted!" Erasa squealed.

"I can believe it. You put in a lot of community service and you were in multiple clubs with good grades and perfect attendance, who wouldn't accept you?" Gohan asked.

"I guess I never saw it that way. It's no surprise that you two got in! Gohan's like the smartest person on the planet!" Erasa said.

"Don't forget the strongest!" Troy butted in.

"Yeah, plus, Videl's famous and you both personally know THE Bulma freaking Brief!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Not gonna lie alien man, I'm kinda jealous." Troy said as he playfully punched Gohan's arms.

"Haha, trust me, there's nothing to be jealous of." Gohan stated.

"Hey, so Erasa and I were planning on going to the movies today. Are you guys interested?" Troy asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Videl stated.

"Err. I can't actually. I have to get some training done with Piccolo." Gohan explained.

"The green alien guy?" Erasa asked.

"The tall one." Videl supplied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, would you like to come Videl?" Troy asked.

"Sure, as long as I'm not a third wheel." Videl jokingly said.

"Alright, well that's settled. It's almost time for first period to start. Let's not be late to our first class!" Gohan said.

A few minutes later, Gohan and Videl found themselves in Biology. All of the students were patiently waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Ten bucks says the teacher is an old geezer." Gohan heard someone say behind him. That statement was proven incorrect as the door opened and revealed a young man with lavender hair.

"Hello class! My name is Vegeta Mirai Brief. But you all can call me Mr. Brief. Well, except Gohan and Videl at least. That'd be weird.

"He's our teacher?!"

"Gohan and Videl go here? They're like, famous!"

"You're so hot!"

Gohan and Videl could hear an assortment of comments floating around. People were just now noticing their presence. People immediately began hitting on the two teens.

"Come on Vi, ditch this loser and date a real man like me." a jock said. Gohan immediately got out of his and grabbed the jock's forearm.

"Hey bub, why don't you tell me your name?" Gohan asked as he tightened his grip.

Trying to show his dominance, the jock pretended like he didn't feel a thing even though this scrawny nerd was about to break his arm. "My name's none of your business nerd!" the jock mustered.

"Hello none of your business. My name's Son Gohan. Son of the WMAT champion Son Goku, and boyfriend to Videl Satan. If you hit on her again, or call her Vi, I'll hurt you. _Bad. _Got that?" Gohan threatened. He tightened his hold even further to prove a point.

The jock fell to his knees and nodded frantically. Gohan released the idiot and addressed the classroom. "Let that serve as a warning to everyone else as well. Videl is _mine._" Gohan threatened.

"That goes the same with him. Don't hit on him unless you want to deal with me." Videl added.

"Are you two done interrupting my class or am I going to have to kick you out?" Mirai asked.

"Hey! You can't let him do that! Gohan just-"

"Thank you for your opinion Mr. Bellamy. I regret to inform you that I don't give a damn. Now sit down and shut and up or pack up." Mirai ordered.

"Mirai, why exactly are you here?" Gohan asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm the biology teacher here." Mirai told his friend. "Now may I finally get started? Oh, and don't make me separate you two." Mirai threatened.

Gohan and Videl both shrugged and awaited their lesson. Needless to say, it was interesting having Mirai as a teacher. Miela was probably still trying to reach Super Saiyan again. She has been training non-stop with prevail. Gohan figured her body was simply not strong enough to handle the transformation. From what he heard, Miela was completely fatigued from just being in SSj for a few seconds. She definitely wasn't ready for the ascension yet.

Gohan and Videl suffered together through each one of their classes. Videl was taking notes like a mad man while Gohan sent death glares to every single guy in the university. Not even a few hours into the school day, and Gohan was already labeled the scariest guy around. While Videl was unofficially nominated the hottest girl of the school. Most guys became even more attracted to her once they realized how protective Gohan was over her. The fact that she was famous and rich certainly didn't help. The only person that Gohan allowed come near them were the teachers and Erasa. Although he did see their calculus teacher staring at Videl's rear. Gohan had half an idea of going over there and teaching him a lesson, but refrained himself. He would get used to this, eventually.

Some shocking news came to Gohan and Videl during Engineering class. Apparently, Bulma thought it was a good idea to host weekly field trips throughout the year to Capsule Corp. The problem was, Gohan and Videl's bedroom was in the guest hallway. They opted for a room outside of the family quarters so they could have some privacy. Now, they'll have to deal with college students.

The only break they all received was during Lunch. Thankfully, Erasa had the same lunch block as Gohan and Videl. They all made mild discussion for about 45 minutes, not really speaking of anything too important. But alas, a few hours later and the school day was finally over. Gohan learned absolutely nothing while Videl was already planning on buying a laptop to take notes on because she has killed twenty trees already with all the paper she has used up.

The three teens exited the building and walked to the student parking where they saw Troy waiting for them. Gohan went ahead and kissed Videl goodbye as he transformed into Saiyaman and flew towards the lookout.

Gohan began his mental training with Piccolo. In which they were basically mind sparring. The two created a mental link and fought each other mentally. This process works very similarly with physical training because over exerting oneself could easily exhaust them. Instead of gaining physical strength, this training boosted their ki control and intelligence. They figured that they should strengthen their minds before attempting to proceed with their real mission.

Meanwhile, the other three teens were debating what movie they should see. "I'll let you ladies decide. I have to go to the bathroom real quick." Troy told them. The girls kept discussing what they should see as Troy retreated.

Upon entering the bathroom, Troy felt a chill go down his spine, as if something were watching him. He turned around but saw no one behind him. He shrugged and reached out his hand towards the bathroom stall door. Upon opening it, he saw a flash of blond hair as a fist closed in on him. Upon impact, he could hear his nose break before he fell unconscious.

"How ironic, another person being left unconscious in a theater bathroom. I'm sorry pal, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I couldn't risk having to fight both you and Videl at same time. I know you're Erasa's little boyfriend though, so I won't kill you for her sake. Now then, on with the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Before anyone complains about the chapter size, let me just say that this chapter was cut in half. I was originally going to complete it, but then it would have been uploaded probably next weekend. The deal is, I'm sick at the moment. I didn't go to school today and I decided to finish this half of the chapter. The next half will be uploaded by Sunday but I'm hoping to get it out by Thursday. Let me know what you all think._

_P.S. I'm too tired to respond to any reviews. Thanks for reviewing. _


	12. Chapter 12: Sharpner's return

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 12: Sharpner's return

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters.**

* * *

><p>"Now then, time to continue with the plan," Sharpner said as he stood over Troy's unconscious body. "Gohan will regret the day he enrolled at Orange Star High. For that was the beginning of his demise." Sharpner finished. He picked up the limp body below him and set it inside one of the stalls. This way no one would alert anyone. At least not until Sharpner was ready.<p>

After making sure everything seemed relatively normal, Sharpner hid himself inside the comfort of his hood. Ironically enough, Sharpner was a lot more lean then he used to be. After months of rigorous training with his master, Sharpner soon realized that muscle size wasn't the only way to win fights. He got rid of his "thug" fighting style and replaced it with what his master calls, "The Tiger". Instead of using pure brawn, this new style focuses on balance, speed, and focus.

His master always told him to feel the tiger inside of him. Fight like one, think like one, to literally be the tiger. The man hasn't failed him yet, so he asked himself what a tiger would do in his situation. After thinking for a few seconds, Sharpner decided to scope out the surrounding area and stalk his prey. He'll pounce when the opportunity arises.

Going back into the main lobby, he sat himself at one of the theater tables. From his position, he had a clear sight of his two former friends. _´Everything was fine until mountain boy showed up. I swear I'll get my revenge on you Gohan.´ _Sharpner thought as he remembered the good ol' times when Videl, Erasa, and himself would hang out at the movies like this. They were quick to replace him with this "Troy" person. He had no beef with him though. And besides, he would never hurt anyone who made Erasa happy. She was like a sister to him. But she cut all contact with him once Videl explained what happened between him and Gohan. Just the thought of him made Sharpner angry.

Dispelling his thoughts, he diverted his attention back to the girls. They were currently debating over the new ninja turtles, which Videl wanted, or some new romance-comedy that Erasa wanted. As they bickered among themselves, Sharpner gazed at his surroundings. There was a ton of people around the theater. It was no surprise considering it was a Friday. He would have to find a way to get these people out of his way. They're just distractions. He also didn't want Erasa involved in his scheme if he could help it.

He concluded that he should be patient. Judging from how Erasa kept shifting her legs, she would probably leave to use the restroom and perhaps find out where her boyfriend is. A moment later, his theory was proven correct as Erasa muttered a few words to Videl and left towards the bathrooms. Sharpner got out of his seat and decided to put his plan into action. He was going to pull the fire alarm and knock Videl out during the confusion. Then, he could initiate the next step of his plan.

He made his way through the cluster of people towards the fire alarm. Just before reaching out for it, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing here Sharpner?"

He quickly turned around at the familiar voice and saw none other than Videl Satan herself.

"Videl! How's it going babe?" Sharpner casually asked. "So, long time no see eh? How are you and nerd boy doing?"

"Cut the shit. Why are you here, and why is Troy's ki signature weak?" Videl asked.

"Wow you're perceptive. May I ask how you knew I was here?" Sharpner replied.

Videl punched him in the gut which was quickly followed up by a knee to the chest. She then subdued him my twisting his shoulders in a very painful position. "I'll be the one asking questions here." she spat coldly.

Sharpner realized that she had also gotten much stronger over the past months. She said something about "Ki" so that must be her weird fighting style or something, Sharpner assumed.

"You want an explanation? Here it is, I'm here for revenge!" Sharpner yelled as he swept under her feet in an attempt to knock her off-balance. Videl easily back flipped away and charged at Sharpner. Throwing a combo of punches and kicks, Sharpner soon realized that he was still far out of Videl's league. He blocked some hits but the impact felt bone shattering. He would have to do something or it was not going to end well.

Videl was beating the hell out of Sharpner with a smile. She had wanted to do this since Gohan told her what he did. She figured that she might as well scratch this off of her bucket list. Surprisingly enough, Sharpner was fast enough to block some of her hits even if she was holding back. Judging from his ki signature, she assumed he was stronger than her father. He's probably the strongest human alive without knowledge of ki. At least as far as she knows.

Still, she was getting bored and her curiosity was getting the better of her. Just what was he going to do? Kill her? Was that his revenge plan?

It didn't matter honestly. She didn't need a reason to kick his ass.

As Sharpner continued getting beat, the whole theater lobby had formed into a crowd around the two. Many of the mother's vacated the area with their children while many of the teenagers and young adults were cheering on the daughter of their champ. Even a few police officers began watching. Everyone knew what Videl did, and judging from the apparel of Sharpner, he looked like a simple thug. They decided not to interfere.

Sharpner wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with Videl Satan without a backup plan in case shit hit the fan. He pulled out his hunting knife and swung it with extreme precision. Catching her surprise, he actually managed to cut her arm. It wasn't a deep gash, but it did shock her long enough for Sharpner to kick her in the ribs. The impact making Videl self-aware on just how much stronger he managed to get. Recovering from her shock, she decided to use her full strength. She would have to end this before Gohan caught wind of it. He nearly paralyzed Sharpner after he simply said an insulting comment. He would probably kill him over a cut. And then wipe him from existence in the afterlife afterwards. Videl didn't want Gohan to kill anyone over her.

Before she could attack again, Erasa came back from the bathroom and nearly screamed when she saw Videl was slightly injured. Sharpner took this opportunity of a distraction to come up with a plan. There was only one thing he could do. And he would deeply regret it.

Sharpner quickly rushed at Erasa and had his knife around her throat before anybody could blink. The officers sloppily got into place and raised their guns. Videl was mentally scolding herself for getting distracted. She ordered the cops to lower their weapons as she slowly began powering up. She was confident in her speed. As Sharpner blinked, Videl appeared in front of him and pried Erasa out of his hands. Afterwards kicking Sharpner back to distance him from Erasa.

Seeing no other choice, Sharpner pulled out something that was meant to be a last resort. He reached under his shirt and retrieved his handgun. Originally he pointed it at Videl, but with her speed, he wouldn't be surprised if she matrixed him. He really didn't want it to come to this, but if he knew Videl, she'd save her friend.

Sharpner pointed his gun at Erasa and fired.

Videl didn't have any time to think, she shielded Erasa's body as she felt a major sting on her back. She immediately began to feel a little lighter as her blood spilled on the floor. Entranced in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice Sharpner approach her and prick her neck with some sort of needle. Shortly after she saw him do the same to Erasa.

Videl fell to her knees. She was bleeding out, and he may have just injected some form of poisonous venom inside of her for all she knew.

_**´I'm sorry...Gohan..´**_ Videl managed to send before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy<strong>

_´Man! What happened?! My head hurts like a bitch and I'm in a...bathroom?´_

Troy stood up and used the bathroom stall for support. He gathered his wits as he left the bathroom. Troy could only remember going to the bathroom and then darkness. _´Oh yeah! I still haven't even used the bathroom!´_ Troy thought as he rushed back into the bathroom. A minute later, he departed for the lobby. He'd have to apologize to the girls of course. He still didn't know why he woke up in the bathroom. Something seemed a little suspicious to him.

Upon entering the lobby, he could see a few cops being placed on stretchers with an ambulance just outside the theater. He also didn't see Erasa or Videl anywhere. This was causing Troy to get worried. There were unconscious cops, chairs sprawled out everywhere, no Erasa or Videl, and lastly, Troy, who woke up in a bathroom. Yeah, something was definitely off.

Troy pulled out his phone and texted Erasa. He asked where they both went. As he waited for their reply, he decided to get some answers. He walked up to one of the nearby cops.

"Sir? I had some friends around here and I can't find them. Do you mind explaining what happened around here?" Troy asked the officer.

"A lot of people have already left the theater. Apparently some kid attacked Videl Satan. Listen kid, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do." The officer said as he walked off to question some suspects.

Troy sighed and decided to try to get some more info from someone else. Maybe the janitor can tell him something. Before Troy had the chance to approach him, his cell phone went off, alerting him to a new message.

_Me and Videl went to the pizza place since you were taking so long. Ttyl._ Troy read the message carefully. He immediately knew this wasn't her. Someone has Erasa's phone. She would never say "Me and Videl" because that's incorrect. Plus, she hates Pizza. Judging from the crime scene, he could tell shit went down. And his Erasa was caught in the middle of it.

Thinking on his feet, he opened up his GPS and began tracking Erasa's location. He almost forgot about that app. Both Erasa and him downloaded this app for emergencies.

He found her location after a few minutes. Well, he found her phone's location anyway. Troy put his phone in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Impala. He would kill someone who messed with Erasa. Now this, was a hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Piccolo. I got it. I get the concept." Gohan said with an irritated voice. Piccolo was driving him insane with all these mind training techniques. He hoped this stuff was worth it. His new "abilities" if that's what someone should call it, was becoming less stable. Today alone, he heard some scrawny nerd thinking to himself just what he would do to Videl. It took all of Gohan's willpower to cut the link and not castrate the boy. That's when he decided that he really needed to train with Piccolo.

"I want no distractions. I want you to block the link between you and Videl. This will avoid complications that will distract you." Piccolo suggested.

"What? No way! What if she needs me for something?" Gohan frantically asked.

"Like what? To go and comfort her? They're watching a film. You both need a vacation from one another." Piccolo retorted.

"Fine. But only for a few hours!" Gohan told the green man. "So, what's the game plan? You help me and I help you?" Gohan asked.

"Considering how you've already figured out the hardest part, we can just work from there. Afterwards, you can aid me in achieving the same." Piccolo explained.

"All right, let's get to work!" Gohan exclaimed.

About three hours have passed, Gohan's friends would probably be finishing the movie any second now. He got out of his meditative trance and bid Piccolo farewell. Gohan unblocked his link with Videl but it felt like empty space. Did she also block the bond? Maybe she didn't want to be disturbed during the movie.

Gohan slowly flew in the direction of West City. He was enjoying the view until he felt his phone vibrate whilst flying. He stopped in his tracks and hovered thousands of feet in the air. Pulling out his cPhone, he got a video message from an unknown number. He tapped play.

_"This message goes out to Hercule Satan and Son Gohan." _a blond-haired man said on his screen._ "_Oh great, Sharpner...What does he want." Gohan said to himself.

_"A few months ago, I was completely humiliated by you Gohan. Now, I've gotten the one thing you care about most in this world. Videl Satan. I want both you and her father to come to me at these coord-" _The phone was smashed.

He saw Videl...She was cut, shot and looked pale. The rage quickly consumed Gohan. He had to go Super Saiyan 2 just to control it. His mystic capabilities were useless right now. He had to be calm to use that form.

Gohan tracked his girlfriend's ki and blasted off. He also felt Troy nearby. That must mean Erasa was with them as well. Gohan made his rage induced decision. He promised Sharpner something a while back. He was going to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"If you ever, talk about Videl in that way again, I will make sure you beg me for death. I will tear you limb for limb at an excruciatingly slow pace. When that moment comes when your slowly dying. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you die from the loss of your own blood. When the pain goes away and you drift off into an eternal slumber of death, I'm going to throw you in the Ocean and let the sharks finish you off leaving no trace of your pitiful body on the planet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Troy<strong>

Troy arrived at his destination. The GPS clearly showed Erasa being inside this house. Troy didn't have the patience to scope out the place. With a grunt, he kicked the front door open and walked inside.

"Well, I didn't think Gohan would get here that qu- wait, you're that guy from the theater." Sharpner said as he noticed Troy. He saw both Erasa and Videl tied up behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Troy yelled as he ran at Sharpner. Troy tried to punch him but his fist was expertly dodged. Sharpner countered him with a kick to his back which causes Troy to roll on the ground from the force.

"You know, I would usually kill you for interfering, but you would risk your life for Erasa. I didn't want her to be involved in this, you can take her and leave. My business is with Videl's boyfriend and father." Sharpner told him.

"You're a fool if you think I'm leaving Videl!" Troy replied.

"You are the fool. You obviously have never trained in martial arts in your life. You may pack a punch, but you lack skill. If you fight me, I will kill you."

Troy looked over at the unconscious bodies of both women, but then he saw it. Erasa had a slight cut on her neck. _Sharpner_ _hurt her. _Troy let his rage consume him. A very faint white aura bursted upon him. He felt himself get powered up just like last time. Sharpner just watched in shock as a white aura literally surrounded him. He had only seen Saiyaman do this! Sharpner was in deep shit. He just picked a fight with Saiyaman.

Troy charged at Sharpner again with his power easily quadrupling. He may not have had any fighting skill, but Troy knew how to throw a strong punch. Troy threw punches like a mad man. Sharpner dodged and blocked most of the attacks. He was quickly beginning to tire out though. He had taken quite a beating from Videl and he hadn't fully recovered yet. Whereas Troy just kept getting faster, with each punch having more force then the last.

Sharpner tried to go on the offensive but it proved to be futile. Every attack left Troy unfazed. He kept going even with a broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Sharpner managed to gain some distance from Troy. He picked up a wooden chair and smashed it into Troy. Now that attack got him on the ground. Troy quickly got back up.

"Man, you got resilience. I'll give you that." Sharpner told him with a smirk. He pulled out his knife and began swinging it at Troy. He got a few light gashes before he caught Sharpner's arm and broke it. The knife fell out of his hand as Sharpner grunted in pain. Troy threw his hand back as he focused his energy into his hand and punched Sharpner in the gut, causing him to double over and cough up a splotch of blood.

Sharpner had enough. He struggled, but managed to pull his gun out. He pointed it at Erasa, which immediately made Troy stop rampaging. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sharpner put his finger on the trigger.

Troy conceded. He fell to his knees as his aura died out. He held his head low. What would be the point of living without Erasa? He asked himself.

Sharpner shifted his gun in Troy's direction, "You have pestered me long enough. I can't let you interfere anymore."

Just before he was about to pull the trigger, a man who was bathing in golden light came crashing through the roof. Before Sharpner could comprehend what was going on, the golden-haired man had him by the throat as he threw him through the wall. Sharpner landed on the grass from the outside. He tried to move, but he was paralyzed. Both physically and mentally.

The warrior picked the aching Sharpner up by his neck and stared at him. Sharpner almost pissed himself as he saw both anger and joy in his teal eyes. "What...are...you..."

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt. I remember you. I also specifically remember telling you to never mess with Videl again." Gohan replied.

Sharpner's eyes widened as he came to the realization of his predicament.

"Here, let me remind you." Gohan stated as he placed his hand on his head.

"I told you I would rip your limbs off slowly."

Gohan completely tore off Sharpner's already broken arm. Sharpner could do nothing but scream. Gohan let him scream as he continued to rip apart his body. After a few minutes, Sharpner finally stopped screaming. The pain was so bad that he couldn't do anything but stare at Gohan, who was smirking. He threw Sharpner's remaining carcass to the side.

"Then, I said I would let you slowly bleed out until you die."

Sharpner just stared at the clouds. Just before he blacked out, he called Gohan a monster.

Gohan removed his hand from Sharpner's head and dropped his body. Sharpner just fell unconscious. Bending over, Gohan once again placed his hand on Sharpner's head. Gohan was going to erase every memory that Sharpner ever had. Having no memory is better than death.

He walked over to Troy and gave him a senzu bean. Troy ate it cautiously. He knew what it did, but he never ate one before. He immediately recovered from all damages.

"Listen to me carefully Troy. I'm only going to explain this once. My friends Mirai and Miela will be here in a few minutes. They sensed my energy sky-rocket. Explain everything to them. I'm going to wipe Videl's and Erasa's memory so they don't remember this. For all they know, you three were watching a movie and Videl had to kick a thugs ass. I'm going to let you keep your memory for reasons I'll explain later." Gohan told him.

Troy nodded as he watched Gohan place his hand on both of the girl's heads. Troy knew what Gohan was doing, but he didn't expect for Videl's and Erasa's wounds to disappear.

"Hey Troy..."

"Uh..Yeah Gohan?"

"I'm about to pass out now." Gohan said as he fell to the ground beside the chair Videl was tied up on.

At that moment, both Mirai and Miela landed at the scene. "You. Gohan's friend. Can you explain to me just what the hell happened here?"

"You two might want to sit down." Troy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_In case you're confused, remember my fic is an A/U. Gohan used his mind abilities against Sharpner. He basically made an illusion. Sharpner thought everything was really happening when nothing happened in the end. Let me know what you all think._

_P.S: You all may have a lot of questions about Troy and who Sharpner is working for. Don't worry, everything will make sense soon. I did this intentionally._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12 completed September 13, 2014.<em>

_Chapter 12 is 3,724 words._


	13. Chapter 13: Consequences

Dragonball Z: Anchor

Chapter 13: Consequences

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my Story and my original characters**.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Hey everyone, so I wanted to let you all know, that my only motivation to continue this story is because of you all. If you're reading chapter 13, that obviously means you don't hate this fic. After re-reading it, I'll admit that I don't like this fic. I know mine is a lot better than some of the ones I've read, but I guess the constant thoughts of, "What am I going to do this chapter?", is getting to me. I don't know how good this fic is because I can't judge my fic to someone else's. The main reason why I'm not enjoying writing this fic, is because I don't know how to proceed. I'm kind of stretching it out at this point. The main plot line was Gohan trying to control his mystic form. Well, that's been done for a while now. Now, I'm just trying to end it well. I honestly have no idea why I gave Gohan mind powers. I think that's stupid. Oh well, what's done is done. I already figured out what I'm doing about that though. Hopefully I can fix this fic before I end it...That last chapter was disappointing to me. I want to know what you all like about this fic. Is it my writing style? The fic's storyline? My depiction of the characters? Please let me know. If I didn't have nearly one hundred followers then I wouldn't be writing this chapter right now. Also, if anyone has PM'ed me lately and I didn't respond, I just want to apologize. I've been going through some family matters with the addition of school. It's kinda tough to get any motivation. Anyway, hopefully I can fix this ship wreck..._

* * *

><p>Gohan could hear soft breathing beside him. He didn't have to open his eyes to tell it was his one true love beside him. He didn't bother getting out of the soft bed he was in. Yesterday was a long day. Gohan wondered what happened to Sharpner. He remembers erasing his mind to the point where he probably couldn't remember his own name. That was probably a bit harsh of him to do, but he was a bit blinded by his rage. It's a miracle that he didn't kill him. After all, he did hurt Videl. Gohan didn't know how, but somehow Videl was slightly injured by a bullet. Sure, it didn't penetrate deeply, but it should have only left a bruise at the most. Maybe she's been slacking off. Well, they both have really. But what's the point of training when you're probably the strongest being in the Universe?<p>

_´No, I shouldn't be so naive. There's always someone stronger. It's just a matter of time.´_ Gohan thought to himself.

He wrapped his arm around Videl's petite body and hugged her close. At the action, he heard a gasp come from Videl. Opening his eyes, he laid sight to a broken girl. Videl had bags under her eyes with dried up tears on her face. Her hair was crazier then it usually was as well. He didn't know what happened, but he was quickly worried.

"Go-Gohan?" Videl asked as tears began forming in her eyes again.

"Videl?" he replied.

She immediately tackled Gohan into a hug as she released a dam of tears upon his shoulder. He realized that she needed comfort for something and was quick in returning her hug. This action seemed to calm her down a bit. He could still feel her shaking and trembling in his arms. He reached over her to retrieve their blanket to cover her up but stopped in shock as he realized that this wasn't his blanket. Looking at his surroundings, he realized that he wasn't even in his room at Capsule Corporation. He was, in fact, at the lookout. He had an IV attached to his arm, and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in days. He pulled Videl off of himself and gave her a passionate kiss to calm her down. He rested his forehead against hers as her sobs finally started to disappear. He kept his hold on her firm. Something obviously happened for her to act like this. He laid with Videl as she curled up, with her head on his chest. He silently wondered what happened since yesterday but decided to let Videl rest. She looked as if she hadn't had a good night's rest in weeks. A few moments later, he could hear Videl's heart rate slowing down as her breathing became even. This indicated that she had fallen asleep.

Gohan reluctantly got out of bed. He had on some comfortable and loose clothes on. He didn't remember putting these clothes on but he assumed they were courtesy of Piccolo. Speaking of which, that's where he was headed. Piccolo would probably have all the answers he needed. For starters, he needed to know what was bothering his girlfriend. Leaving the bedroom, he ventured outside and came across Dende.

"Gohan! You're awake!" Dende said as he greeted Gohan.

"Oh, hey Dende! I was actually looking for Piccolo but maybe you can help me." Gohan replied.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll answer as many as I can." Dende responded.

"Alright, well first of all, what's the matter with Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I'll try to fill you in as much as possible. From my understanding, you passed out from exhaustion after over exerting yourself. Take my advice Gohan, don't use your mind technique. You're not ready for that kind of strain! It may not seem like it, but you've been in a coma for 3 months!" Dende exclaimed.

"What?! I feel the same as I did yesterday though!" Gohan explained.

"No Gohan, yesterday you were in bed. Videl has been by your side the entire time. Your friends and family are probably very worried about you. I wouldn't stress about this right now. You should go home and get some rest. Drop by tomorrow and Piccolo will explain everything. I'm sorry if I'm not cooperating much, but you really need to see your family. Everyone's been worried about you." Dende told the young Saiyan.

"Alright, thanks Dende. I'll be around tomorrow. I won't do anything rash." Gohan assured him. With a nod to Dende, Gohan walked back to where Videl was sleeping. He was glad to see that she was smiling. He would go crazy if he was separated by Videl for that long. He would probably do the same thing as she did and not leave her side. He'd give up his life before he had to live in a world without her.

He kneeled by the bed and ran his hand across her hair, which seemed to calm her nerves even further. Gohan picked Videl up and let her get comfortable before taking off. Gohan was headed for Capsule Corporation. Looking around, he realized it was morning. Judging from the sun's position in the sky, it was probably around 9:00am. Gohan would have to stay awake if he didn't want to ruin his sleep schedule. Taking a quick glance at his cPhone, the date showed it to be Tuesday. He would probably be skipping today and tomorrow. Hopefully both himself and Videl could return by Thursday. It may take a little longer then that though. After all, Videl and Gohan haven't had any "quality" time in months.

After a refreshing trip, Gohan, with Videl in his arms, finally arrived at Capsule Corporation. Walking through the front door, he began to sense multiple weak ki signatures. It was roughly around 100 he concluded. No matter, he was heading to his bedroom to take a shower anyway. Dende knows he needs one. Videl began to shift in his arms until she woke up. It took her a few seconds to fully register where she was and who was holding her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up and caught Gohan's signature grin. She couldn't help but try and tackle him again. But, with how she was positioned in his arms, she only managed to knock both of them down. No words were spoken. Gohan knew what she needed. Gohan brought her chin down and kissed her. All of her worries seemed to disappear in an instant. Videl shifted in his lap as they begun their three month late make out session. For nearly 3 minutes straight, Gohan and Videl just kissed in the hallway. Who knew how long they would have kept going if they weren't interrupted by one annoying person...

"Yo! Guys! Gohan and Videl are back and they're practically having sex in the hallway! Dude, look at Videl! She looks like she's been going at it all night!"

A horde of familiar faces came stampeding in from the cafeteria that was conveniently close by. It seems like a lot of their classmates from CCU was at Capsule Corp for some reason. The students immediately pulled out their phones to capture this. Gohan and Videl could already imagine the headlines: "Daughter of the champ seen frolicking with country boy in public".

Thankfully, the one and only Mirai Vegeta Brief came to the rescue. "Hey! What's all this commotion ab- Gohan!" Mirai exclaimed as he noticed his two friends and their predicament.

"Hey Mirai! I'm kinda back as you can see..." Gohan said as he instinctively scratched the base of his neck.

"It's about damn time! These idiots are too much for me to handle!" Mirai replied as he helped both Gohan and Videl to their feet.

"Thanks." The two said in unison.

"Not a problem. Say, you two should probably go clean up. You guys smell terrible." Mirai informed them.

"Yeah, that's just what we were about to go do before we got sidetracked." Gohan said as he began laughing nervously. Videl was so embarrassed that they were caught in their intimate moment that she hid behind Gohan's back.

"Hey!" a boy shouted from the crowd. "I took offense to being called an idiot! Isn't it illegal for a teacher to do that?!" he asked.

"Don't care." Came Mirai's reply.

"Man, whatever. These photos will probably get me so much money I won't need to pay my tuition!" the boy exclaimed.

"Mr. Bellamy, I thought we already discussed this last week?" Mirai snatched the phone out of his hand and, using his sword, cut the phone into hundreds of pieces. "Mind your own business. As for all of you, I'll do the same thing to your face if I see any of these pictures on the news." Mirai stated.

The students gulped. They knew not to cross professor Brief. Poor Jimmy left the city after what Mirai did to him! Too bad nobody actually knows what happened to him. That's besides the point though.

"Hah! All of my photos save on the cloud! You can't control me!" Bellamy responded.

Mirai reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number. A few seconds later, someone answered.

"Gloria? Hey, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Could you look for the email addressed for a Mr. Tyrone Bellamy? Yeah, that's the one. I'm going to need you to terminate everything on that account. He has some confidential information on it that needs to be destroyed. Okay, thank you Gloria." Mirai hung up his phone. "Try accessing your email Mr. Bellamy."

"You kinda destroyed my phone!" Tyrone retorted.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I did the same thing to your email account. I hope nothing important was on there." Mirai said casually. "Anyway, I think you two should go to your room and get cleaned up. I'm sure you two have a lot of "catching up" to do." Mirai said with a smirk. This only caused Videl and Gohan to blush harder.

"Woah, hold up! I thought we weren't allowed to pair up with the opposite gender on this field trip! Why do they get a room to themselves?!" Tyrone frantically asked.

"Oh, actually it's because we live-"

"The fuck did I just say Bellamy?! Go to your room! All of you!" Mirai exclaimed as he thumped Tyrone on the back of his head with a newspaper that was laying around. "Imbeciles..." Mirai muttered under his breathe as he went to only Dende knows where.

Gohan looked at Videl and shrugged as they continued walking to their room. Today was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

Gohan had convinced Videl to let him leave for a few hours without him. She's been clinging onto him all day. But, she has every right to. It must have been painful to just watch him sleep for three straight months. Gohan would never make her suffer like that again. He told her he was going to visit Piccolo, which he was. But, he needed to visit Troy first. He remembered telling him they needed to talk. Gohan was intrigued that Troy could stand up to Sharpner. For one, Sharpner's ki level was at least twice as high as Troy's. At least until Troy's nearly tripled, that is. It seems like Troy could have some great potential.

As Gohan reached his friend's house, he saw Troy just getting out of his car with groceries in hand. Gohan decided to swoop down and help.

"Hey Troy!"

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed as he dropped the bag he was holding. "You can't sneak up on people like that man!"

"Hehe. Sorry about that. I actually came to have a talk." Gohan explained.

"Oh, hey, how are you doing Troy? Oh me? I'm fine. How about you Gohan?" Troy sarcastically said, having a conversation with himself. "Seriously, what the hell happened? I know you were in a coma or something like that. I don't even know anymore man." Troy sighed.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to talk about you."

A few minutes later, both teens were found in Troy's living room. They seated themselves as Troy spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"I'll be blunt; how are you so strong for someone who doesn't know anything about martial arts or Ki control?" Gohan asked his friend.

Troy was a little shocked at the demi-Saiyan's question. "Me? Strong? I'm nothing compared to you! If you couldn't tell, that blond dude was stronger than me!" Troy argued.

"Wrong. Sharpner was more skilled than you are; he's not stronger. Although, he also had ki control. That gave him an advantage over you. But somehow, you managed to manipulate your Ki. How did you manage to accomplish that?" Gohan asked.

"You're talking about that aura stuff that makes me stronger, right?" Gohan nodded at the statement. "Well, I don't actually know how I do that. It just kinda happens when I get really angry. I'm not talking about a argument kind of angry, I'm talking about something that would make me so angry that I could kill for it." Troy explained.

"That actually makes sense. What did you feel after using your Ki?" Gohan questioned him.

"The first time, it felt like running a marathon and then doing 300 jumping jacks. I was so exhausted that I nearly passed out, but I couldn't at the time. I uhh...had a situation. The second time, I was just extremely winded." Troy finished.

"The more you learn how to harness your Ki, the less tiring it will be. So I'm guessing you've used your Ki twice?" Gohan asked.

"Twice that I'm aware of."

"What happened to make you use your Ki the first time?"

"I guess it's okay to tell you. This is how I met Erasa, it wasn't a very good day." Troy explained.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

It was raining so heavily today. The rain was hard that it was literally bouncing off of the sidewalk. If it continued to get worse, tornadoes may start appearing. Troy held his head down and put his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie. He still didn't know his way around Satan City too well; after all, he had just arrived a few weeks ago. He couldn't see anything at the moment. He didn't even know what time it was. The storm was so bad that he could barely see the street lights unless he was near it. He made his way to his Impala and took shelter inside of it. It would be useless to try and drive home in this weather. He would just end up killing himself. He would have to spend the night there until the weather cleared up. He got comfortable in the front seat and locked the doors. He would have liked to taken his jacket off due to the dampness but it was too damn cold. He just hoped he wouldn't catch a cold.

Troy was in an interesting situation to say the least. He had come to Satan City to study Japanese culture here. Plus, who wouldn't want to visit the city where "The Great Hercule Satan" resided? To be blunt, Troy didn't believe that. He saw short clips of the Cell games and he saw how Cell made quick work of Hercule. He assumed it was one of those guys with the supposed "light tricks". He didn't care honestly; Troy just wanted to go home. Due to unforeseen complications, Troy couldn't return back to the states. He was now officially a resident of Japan. He would have to stay here for at least 6 months before he could return the America. He'll be fine, he supposed.

He reclined his chair back and crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to get comfortable. He'd probably be feeling some neck pains in the morning. He sat alone to his thoughts for about 15 minutes until he started to get uncomfortable. He repositioned himself and checked his iPhone for the time. It had water leaking out of it so he assumed it was fried. He made a mental note to buy one of those cPhones on the market tomorrow; they were the most advanced phones in the world. He sighed and threw the useless piece of technology on the dash. He could feel the verge of slumber creeping upon him until he heard a female's voice from outside.

"Videl? Videl can you hear me?" the girl asked.

"Hey!" she yelled over the storm. "I went inside a restaurant for dinner and when I come out it's pouring out here!"

A few moments passed before she continued.

"Yeah I'm fine! The storm's pretty bad and my umbrella is about to fly away but I think I'm good haha!" the girl laughed. Troy figured she was talking with someone over the phone.

"No, I'm fine Vi. You don't have to come get me. I think I'm just going to crash at Caitlin's house; it's not too far away from here." she explained.

Troy just hoped that this girl didn't get hurt in the storm. He was smart enough to know not to drive in this weather.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow Vi! Gohan will be back before you know it!" the girl said.

Troy sighed again. Now that she was done talking, he had nothing to do to entertain himself. He attempted sleep yet again. Well, he tried to until he heard voices again. It seemed like the voices were close to his car because he could hear them a lot easier then before.

"Hey little lady! Do you need a ride?" a man asked. Troy scoffed, nobody should be driving in this weather.

"Uh, no thank you! I'm just walking down the street to my friends house. But thanks for the offer!" the girl kindly responded.

"Well I couldn't let a pretty lady like you go out by yourself. There are a lot of bad people out here in Satan City!" the man informed.

"Oh don't worry about me; I'll be fine!" the girl insisted.

"Don't be like that miss! Just get in the car!"

"No! You're starting to scare me." she responded as she started walking down the street. Troy could hear her heels smacking against the ground as she walked away. He heard the engine of a car turn on with the addition of at least two doors opening and slamming. The girl screamed but it was quickly muffled. Troy immediately knew something was up and he frantically jumped out of his car to see what was wrong.

He saw two men put the girl in the car as it sped off with a loud screech. Troy wasn't naïve, he knew what was happening. She was either being kidnapped, or something much worse. Without a second thought, he started his car and sped after the black SUV in a hot pursuit. Troy wouldn't be able live with himself if something happened to her when he could have prevented it. It was still very hard to see anything in this weather but he just followed the lights from the vehicle he was currently tailing. It started to swerve. It was probably a futile attempt of making Troy crash into something. He couldn't waste any time, who knows what they could be doing to her right now. He would have to do something risky; hopefully, this caused more good then harm. Troy fastened his seat belt and slammed into the side of the SUV.

…

He was a bit dizzy and he could hear some voices yell outside of the car. His car seemed intact but the SUV had smoke coming from the engine. It didn't look there was much property damage besides the street pole that the SUV crashed into. Someone opened his car door and unbuckled Troy as he was still trying to gather his senses. They quickly followed up by throwing him out of his car.

"You broke my fucking nose you son of a bitch!" a man yelled as he kicked Troy in the ribs. "Fuck it, I'm just going to beat you down until you can't get back up!" he continued as his two companions jumped into his beating.

Troy struggled to get up as he finally regained his senses. He didn't even think about all of the hits he was taking as he glanced in the direction of the girl that was creeping up behind one of the men. With a yell, she smashed a beer bottle across the tall mans head; this gave Troy the opportunity to fight back. He punched the heavy set guy in the jaw with a right hook and uppercutted him under the chin, successfully knocking him off of his feet slightly. He turned his gaze to the girl.

"Go! Get away from these guys!" Troy yelled at her. The girl just stood there in a state of shock as she didn't know how to handle herself in these types of situations. She would do anything to have Videl by her side right now. During his plead to her, the third guy managed to help his friend up as they double teamed Troy. The tall man finally got back up and slapped the blond across her face so hard that she nearly did a spin as she fell to the ground. The action was indeed noticed by Troy as he broke away from his current brawl with the two men and tackled the tall one. They began rolling around in the puddles as the other two men pulled Troy off of him. The blond pulled off her high heel and smacked the end of it on the back of the big guy's head. It might have done some damage if she actually had some strength backing the attack up. He turned around a punched the girl in the face. Troy saw blood come out of her nose and he could feel something snap inside of him. The moment Erasa's body made contact with the ground is when a gust of wind emitted from Troy that knocked all three men to the ground.

Troy looked like some sort of night light since he seemed like he was emitting light from his body. He didn't even notice the strange looks the men was giving him as threw a flurry of sloppy punches at them. Troy didn't know how to fight professionally, but luckily for him, neither did they. The men couldn't handle Troy at the moment. The man was going berserk!

"Guys let's get the hell outta here!" the tall man said as he attempted to block the hard punches he was receiving. The men all scurried away from Troy and took off in the half broken SUV. After the adrenaline rush wore down, Troy almost fainted. He fell on the asphalt and barely had the strength to protect his head from the impact. After a few minutes of curse words and grunts, Troy finally managed to get back onto his feet. He walked over to the blond girl as he clutched his side. She appeared unconscious. He picked up her limp body and put her in the backseat of his car. He searched her purse for her phone so he could call an ambulance but he couldn't find it.

"Fuck! Those guys must have had it." Troy said to himself. He didn't know where the hospital was and he didn't feel comfortable driving all around the city looking for one. He decided that he'll just bring the girl to his home for the night and bring her to the hospital when the storm cleared up. He would have to drive extra careful; after all, his car literally just slammed into a much bigger one. Plus, the storm would probably not cooperate with him while he was driving. He could still barely see but he figured this was an emergency.

After an hour of an excruciatingly slow driving, Troy finally reached his house. He picked the girl up and brought her inside the comfort of his home and laid her down on his bed. He quickly wrote a note explaining everything and left some crackers and a sandwich in a Ziploc bag that he sat on the table beside her. Troy went to the living room and flopped down on the couch and let his exhaustion take him to sleep.

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>"After that, she treated me as a friend. She seemed like a nice girl and after a few days I asked her out. It's funny how we ended up together; it's like we were meant to be." Troy finished.<p>

"Wow, that's quite a story! I'm sure your future kids will love to hear it." Gohan laughed as he nudged Troy. "So it seems like you don't know how to manipulate your Ki, but you can access it." Gohan said.

"It seems that way. I'm not exactly sure." Troy responded.

"Alright, well thanks for letting me know. I have someone else to go talk to, but just know that I'm going to training both you and Videl. I want you to be able to protect Erasa if the situation arises."

"Sounds like a plan!" Troy said enthusiastically.

Gohan gave him a quick nod before he walked out of the house and blasted off towards the lookout.

* * *

><p><strong>Kami's Lookout<strong>

Gohan landed right in front of Piccolo. The green Namekian had his arms crossed. It seemed like he was waiting for Gohan's arrival.

"We need to talk." Both of the warriors said in unision.

"What were you thinking Gohan? You pushed your limits and you could have died from it. I don't even know if that counts as a natural death or not; we may not have been able to revive you if that happened." Piccolo informed the young Saiyan.

"I know, I know." Gohan solemnly said. "I wasn't prepared enough to use my mind like that. As a matter of fact, I'm going to stop using those abilities all together." Gohan explained.

"What you need Gohan, is to continue our training. I recommend you drop your human customs with your schoolwork and inhabit the lookout along with me for a few years. We should have strengthened your mind by then." Piccolo concluded.

"Hell no." Gohan bluntly stated. "I just want to be normal Piccolo. I don't want to train for the rest of my life. I want to go to college, I want to have a career, I want to start a family with my girlfriend. I don't want this lifestyle. I'm not the perfect warrior you want me to be. But, I'm also not going to be the perfect scholar my mother wants to be. I will fight if I must, but I'm not going to seek one." Gohan explained to his friend.

"I'm not your mother Gohan. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I'll respect your decision even if I don't agree with them. But what do you plan to do about our situation? It's dangerous for your own health as well as anyone around you when you can't control yourself." Piccolo warned.

"I wanted to ask Shenron." Gohan said.

"What?! You want to ask the eternal dragon for advice?" Piccolo asked.

"I actually planned on trying to transfer my knowledge to you. Then, you could wipe my memory of it. Like you said, it was originally a technique that your species could do. I figured if anyone could handle it, it'd be you."

"Maybe...I'm not sure. I guess it's worth a shot. Mr. Popo already gathered the dragonballs so we can summon him now if you wish." Piccolo stated.

"Let's do it."

…

"Arise Shenron!" Dende yelled to the heavens. The sky became dark as if a storm suddenly purged the earth. The eternal dragon emerged from the dragonballs as he floated in the sky.

**"Name me your two wishes!" **Shenron commanded.

"I wish for you to transfer Gohan's knowledge of his mind technique to the Namekian Piccolo!" Dende yelled at Shenron.

**"That wish is beyond my power!" **Shenron replied.

"Dammit. I had a feeling this would happen." Gohan stated.

"What do you propose we do now?" Piccolo asked.

"I wish for you to take my memory of the technique away!" Gohan yelled at Shenron.

Shenron's eyes glowed for a few seconds until he replied. **"That is also beyond my power!"** Shenron roared across the lands.

"I'm stumped. I don't know what to do." Gohan said as he ran his hand across his hair.

"Shenron, do you know anything about this technique?" Piccolo gruffly asked.

**"If you do not have a wish, then I am not needed. State your wishes!" **Shenron commanded.

"You may leave Shenron!" Gohan yelled at the dragon. In a flash, the sky returned to normal and the dragonballs scattered around the globe. "Well, that was a bust." Gohan stated.

"I guess we'll have to go the old fashioned way. If you want to, that is." Piccolo told Gohan.

"If I may suggest something?" Mr. Popo spoke up.

"Sure Mr. Popo, shoot." Gohan told him.

"Why don't you use this technique of yours to block itself? Like fighting fire with fire?" he sugessted.

Gohan was dumbfounded. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thanks Mr. Popo!" Gohan yelled as he ran to a secluded spot and began meditating.

"Well he seems enthusiastic enough." Dende chuckled as Piccolo went to his own spot to meditate. "I hope he can accomplish his task without hurting himself." Dende mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_I feel a lot better about this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Remember what I said in the first Authors note! Review telling me what you like about the fic!_

_Chapter 13th completed September 27th, 2014._

_Chapter 13 is 5,527 words._


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I don't know when updates are going to continue. _

_I have a Kyocera Event by Virgin Mobile. This phone has a rating of 1.5/5. For some reason, it's been acting very slow for the past week. I cannot write on my phone anymore. Every chapter that you have read, has been typed on this phone. Even this author's note is being typed on my phone. I have to reset my phone every 15 minutes now. It's ridiculous. I'm selling my Nintendo 3ds to my friend (unless he decides he can't buy it) and then I'm going straight to best buy to buy a new phone. Once I begin writing again, I'll take this chapter down. You will most likely not see a chapter this month. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by November. I'm so sorry guys!_


End file.
